Triumph of the High Elves
by Lord22
Summary: The undead are pressing ever closer on the borders of Dalaran and the Alliance must rally all its forces to stand fast against the darkness. Yet Prince Kael'thas of the high elves has other concerns. His people are slowly dying from an insatiable thirst, and salvation may not be found in this world...
1. Misconceptions

**Chapter One: Misconceptions**

Dalaran had yet to be rebuilt. Far from it, entire sections of the city were little more than ruins, infected by mutants. Such had been Archimonde's power that it had transformed some people into monsters. It was said that demons were still clinging to life in the ruins. They hunted those foolish enough to venture into the devastated city.

It was in one of these abandoned areas that Lord Garithos had chosen his meeting place. The mustached man was looking over reports and fresh from the front. As Kael'thas made is way forward he did not look up from them. Kael'thas waited a moment, annoyed by this treatment.

Finally, Garithos looked up. 'You are late, Prince Kael'thas. I thought you elves prided yourselves on punctuality.'

'It could not be helped, Lord Garithos.' said Kael. 'We ran into some night elves from across the sea and-'

'I am not interested in your fanciful excuses!" said Garithos. 'You elves are here to serve the Alliance; thus you will obey my commands to the letter. Is that clear?'

There was a sudden flaring of blue light, and Antonidas appeared before them on a black horse. His gaze was disapproving. 'And the Alliance is here to serve the Kirin Tor. You had best remember the fact, Grand Marshall. I will handle the rest of this briefing. You may go.'

'As you wish.' said Garithos.

'I apologize for that. Garithos is a competent commander but unpleasant company.' said Antonidas. 'He does not hold with the egalitarian views of the Alliance. He believes humanity to be somehow superior.'

'I gathered, old friend.' said Kael. 'How fares the battle?'

'The undead have begun a new offensive to retake Dalaran.' said Antonidas. 'Their forces marched south through Silverpine. Fortunately, Garithos was able to stop its advance near the mountains. I am told the night elves have launched an assault in that region so we may have some breathing space.'

'My men are ready to fight, Antonidas.' said Kael. 'When shall we leave for the front?'

'Unfortunately, I have a somewhat less glamorous task for you.' said Antonidas. 'Our scouts report that a second undead strike force may be on its way from the east. We need you to repair the outlying observatories so we can monitor that region.'

Kael felt his hopes sinking lower than the grave. 'Antonidas, we are warriors. Not workmen. Surely you must have someone else available for this task?'

'Unfortunately, time is of the essence, and events have stretched my mages thin.' said Antonidas. 'It isn't glorious, but someone will have to do it, and your people are talented with magic. You'll have your chance for war soon enough, I promise you.'

'I understand.' said Kael.

'There is one other thing.' said Antonidas. The areas around some of the observatories have been claimed by a number of forest trolls and ogres. Their presence there is in violation of our borders; however, our alliance with them is of some value. We cannot afford to wipe them out.'

'What would you have me do?' asked Kael, half hoping for orders to exterminate them.

Antonidas remained dead silent for a long moment. A moment that was too long for Kael's liking. '…Prince Arthas has volunteered to assist in the negotiations.'

'What?!' said Kael. 'You would have me work with that traitor? Have you lost your mind.'

''The forest trolls respect him.' said Antonidas. 'If you were to demand they leave, you might have to fight. I understand your hostility; however, I ask that you put it aside. For now.'

Kael'thas mastered himself. He'd gone out of his way to avoid meeting Arthas. Now it seems he'd have to work with him. 'As you wish.'

'He'll meet you in the south, just outside the city.' said Antonidas, then he motioned. A number of soldiers came forward, footmen and at their head was one clad in the regalia of a captain. 'This is King Wilhelm of the Kingdom of Strahnbrad. His forces will assist you in this venture.'

'King of Strahnbrad?' asked Kael'thas.

'A mere formality.' said Wilhelm, drawing off his helmet to reveal hair haired features and good looks for a human. 'It helps gives the people I protect a sense of continuity. When Lordaeron is restored I will gladly abdicate my throne to its rightful ruler.'

'Of course.' said Kael.

'Goodbye, and good luck.' said Antonidas. 'You'll need it.'

As Antonidas and his forces made their way off, Kael resisted the urge to swear. '…Let's get this over with.'

The work proceeded slowly. Kael's elves oversaw the workmen. However, the help was not so skilled and it was a source of some trouble.

'No, no, no, not like that!' said one of the engineers. 'Let me do it.'

Then he saw an old friend. Jaina Proudmoore teleported into the camp and approached, beautiful as ever. Although she had not changed much physically since last they met, she was not the same. Her posture was different and there was a sense of command and weariness about her. Kael approached and bowed his head. 'Lady Proudmoore, it has been a long time.'

'Yes, it has Kael.' said Jaina. 'Do you mind if I join you? I've always been interested in learning about how these arcane observatories worked.'

'We kept their nature a close secret.' mused Kael. 'Still, I see no harm. Engineer Astov, explain the workings of these devices.'

'Of course.' said Astov, approaching. 'You see, Lady Proudmoore, the arcane observatories uses are based on scrying spells. However, they are in truth far more useful than that. For a scrying spell only lets you look at one place at once, like looking through a portal.

On the other hand, when one uses these observatories you can see everywhere. Anything within the range of the observatory is within your gaze.'

'How can that work?' asked Jaina. 'I mean I never really studied scrying much. I was better at teleporting and elementals.'

'You sort of imbue your spirit into the stone and it becomes your eye.' said Kael. 'The stone can see everything and so can you. It is a difficult thing to explain.'

'Thank you, Kael.' said Jaina.

There was a silent pause. How to break it? 'Might I inquire as to your colonization efforts?'

'They are going well.' said Jaina. 'We've got peace with all our neighbors so we're establishing ourselves. Still, at the rate our population is growing I'm afraid that Duskwallow Marsh won't be large enough for us.'

'Have you prepared for war?' inquired Kael. She had always been too nice for her own good. 'The orcs may try to launch an offensive.'

'I don't think they will.' said Jaina. 'Thrall is different from others. But to answer your question yes actually. I mean I'm not expecting one, but Arth-' She cut herself off. '-my military advisors insisted we establish serious defenses. We have established formidable defenses on the border. He's had me make militia duty mandatory for all adults.'

Kael'thas felt himself becoming angry at that word. After all that man had done, still, he held Jaina over Kael. 'You treat him as an advisor after all he's done?'

'Arthas is much better when it comes to war than I am.' said Jaina. 'I don't think anyone can disagree with that. And… I know you don't like him, and I don't expect you to forgive him. However, he isn't a threat to us. He's already proven-'

'He's proven that we have a common enemy. Nothing else.' said Kael. 'He is using us for his own ends.'

'Or maybe he genuinely wants to see Lordaeron restored to what it once was.' said Jaina. 'He didn't mean to become the Lich King's champion you know.'

If this continued Kael'thas would become discourteous. 'Let us turn the subject away from this. These naga and night elves you have brought to our aid, I am told they have proven quite formidable.'

'Yes, but they're both reckless and bloodthirsty.' said Jaina. 'They make the orcs look tame in comparison.'

That was a strange statement that did not match up with what Kael had seen of Tyrande Whisperwind and the other. 'You're joking.'

'I wish I was.' said Jaina with a shudder. 'I've seen them do things, Kael. I know they seem really wise and benevolent but in war they are savage. What I saw them do on the field of battle… I see it in my nightmares.'

Kael'thas heard her voice and knew this was no joke. 'And the naga?'

She instantly cheered up. 'Oh, they're nice. I mean they've enslaved an entire race to their will. But overall they've proven themselves reasonable. I've had to work pretty hard to keep them from slaughtering the night elves, though.

'The trick is to appeal to their sense of pragmatism. Ideals don't really seem to mean all that much to them.'

'And this Illidan, what of him?' asked Kael.

'Well I suspect he is at least moderately insane.' said Jaina. 'He has his reasons. Even so, he is both cunning and a very powerful sorcerer. He wounded Archimonde you know.'

Kael blinked. 'Really?'

'Yes, drove his glaive right into his heel while he stooped over the World Tree.' said Jaina. 'It's a bit of a long story. Of course he became too famous and Malfurion had him exiled. I think he was afraid the night elves would lapse back into arcane magic.'

Kael was about to ask about that, but at that moment Wilhelm approached. 'Prince Kael, mutants approach!'

'Mutants?' asked Jaina.

'We'll have to continue this discussion later.' said Kael. 'To arms my brethren!'

The mutants rushed out of the streets with deformed features and slathering jaws. They crashed into the guards and battle ensued. Although it was more of a massacre. Armored and well trained, Wilhelm's footmen hacked them down with ease. Wilhelm himself stepped aside from one and beheaded it. One of his lieutenants, a black-haired woman, warded off another with her shield. Her sword ran it through.

In a minute all of the mutants were dead. Jaina looked at them with pity in her eyes. 'What happened to them?'

'In the aftermath of Archimonde's destruction of Dalaran, many who were caught in his spell.' said Kael. 'They were twisted and mutated. They are pitiful creatures, fit only to be put out of their misery.'

'Can't we help them?' asked Jaina.

'There is nothing left to help, milady.' said Kael.

'Here they come!' cried Wilhelm. 'And demons march with them!'

The demons were massive brutes, almost human in appearance. They wielded huge blades on sticks and wore helms and waded into battle like berserkers. As the battle was met a footman was cut down. Another was beaten down, yet the ranks held. Soon the mutants and demons were being pushed back.

Then many shards of ice descended to destroy the creatures. Kael summoned magic of his own and fire and flame consumed the monsters in mere moments. Then it was over.

'I've never seen this kind of demon before, Kael.' said Jaina.

'These are a recent arrival.' said Kael'thas. 'They are known as Felguards. We believe they represent part of the Legion's Auxiliary units. When we retook the city many fled into the abandoned streets. Others fled into the dungeons of Dalaran.'

'Prince Kael'thas, we've finished our work here.' said Astov.

Kael'thas turned and looked at the observatory. It rose high and white above the blackened walls. A pristine look. Would that it would spread back to Dalaran. 'That's done it. The observatory has been repaired. Let's move quickly and get to work on the others.' he looked to Jaina 'Will you accompany us?'

Sorry,' said Jaina, 'however, I've got other meetings to hold. I have to go.'

'Very well.' said Kael. 'Best of luck to you.'

Kael'thas and his warriors made their way through the blackened streets. Eventually, they came out into the surrounding countryside. Bands of brigands had become a problem here. Several times Kael had been forced to crush them to restore order. Now peace reigned for the most part.

Then he saw him. The pale haired man was waiting at the outskirts of the city, leaning against a tree. A skeletal horse was waiting by him, and a gray runeblade was held in one hand. As they approached, the man arose and looked at Kael. Kael looked at him and resisted the urge to destroy him.

'It's been a long time, Arthas.' said Kael'thas.

Murmurs broke out among the men. Arthas ignored them as he walked forward, surprise on his face. 'Prince Kael'thas? I haven't seen you since…' He halted 'You've been assigned to repair the observatories?'

'So it would seem.' said Kael.

Dead silence.

'I gather that Quel'thalas is healing well.' said Arthas.

'Those who choose to serve the demons have departed our lands.' said Kael. 'Pity I wasn't there to stop you.'

'Yes.' said Arthas. 'Perhaps we should get underway.'

Kael'thas was inclined to agree.

Their progress was quickly stopped, however. As they came to the shore they saw the wrecked and burning remains of a shipyard. The villagers who manned it were busy trying to fend off the ravenous undead. Going to their aid, Kael and his warriors purged the ghouls with ease, there were only a few.

However, it was small consolation. Many villagers were dead and his priests tended to the injured. Kael looked at the broken wrecks in frustration. 'Damn. The ships are destroyed.'

'Interesting,' said Arthas, 'the Dreadlords are usually more clumsy than this.'

'What?' said Kael.

'Dreadlords are good at corrupting individual people. They know how to sew discord on a grand scale.' said Arthas. 'However, in my experience, their tactical prowess leaves much to be desired. They have a penchant for grand gestures which betrays them.'

'What is your point?' asked Kael.

'My point is that the Dreadlords attack here was quite well executed.' said Arthas. 'They separated us from being able to move around the islands. Thus preventing us from repairing the observatories. They probably have a base somewhere in these islands.'

'Then we will destroy it.' said Kael. 'For now we'll have to find another way across to reach the outlying islands.'

At that moment there was a gleaming on the river. Kael looked up and saw many serpentine figures making their way forward. He had seen them before in passing. He nodded to their leader as she approached. 'Naga, your victories against the scourge are well known to us. Yet where is your master, Illidan?'

'We are on our own now, good Prince.' said the leader 'I am called Lady Vashj. My brethren and I come in peace, to offer you our aid.'

'And how would you assist us?' asked Kael.

'I thought you might require boats to reach the observatories you seek.' said Vashj. She motioned and around the bend came a series of vessels, pristine in nature.

'And you would give these freely?' asked Kael. 'Why do you seek to help us, milady?'

'Our two races share a common ancestry, Kael.' said Vashj. 'Now, against the Legion, we share a common peril. These boats are merely a gesture of goodwill.'

Kael could see nothing wrong with her words and no reason to refuse. 'Then I accept your offer. Thank you.'

'How did you get these?' asked Arthas.

'We stole them from a goblin shipyard some ways down.' said Vashj.

'You know one another?' asked Kael.

'We were both part of the mission to retrieve the Eye of Sageras.' said Arthas.

'Of course.' said Kael.

* * *

Vashj and her naga departed. The Alliance forces made their way onto the ships before sailing across the river. The effort took some hours and during that time no sign was seen of the undead. Kael instead observed those under his command. Wilhelm was a very competent commander, his men followed him without question.

Except for the knights, who seemed to mutter among themselves. Kael guessed that Wilhelm was not of noble stock, he fought like a footman. Which meant that the knights likely did not like serving under him. The human feudal system was always one of their weaker points.

'Tell me, Wilhelm,' said Kael, 'how do you hold authority over knights?'

'Well,' said Wilhelm 'the truth is that I didn't at first. But then I managed to rescue Princess Calia. That is to say, my men did, and she convinced all the remaining feudal lords to obey my instructions in her name.

'They don't like serving under me, but they acknowledge her authority.'

'And Princess Calia,' said Kael, 'where is she now?'

'Running Strahnbrad.' said Wilhelm. 'She has a talent for administration and I'm leaving it in her care while I fight abroad. I'm more of a soldier than a statesman anyway.'

'Have you considered abdicating?' asked Kael. 'It might simplify matters.'

'Unfortunately, it would only make things more complex.' said Wilhelm. 'Strahnbrad was an Alterac town before Lordaeron annexed it. As a result, the villagers in that region aren't fond of Lordaeron as a symbol. Or Alterac for that matter.'

'I see.' said Kael.

* * *

They arrived on the island and disembarked, and began to set up a base camp. Kael looked around at the area. The observatory was just a bit north, he could see the top of it reaching up over the trees. 'This island seems an ideal place to set up our base. It commands a clear view of all the surroundings. Still, I sense something… dark about this place.' He looked to one of his Lieutenants. 'Sanguinar, send a team of dwarves to scout out this island. Find out everything you can about the area. Once we're established here we'll seek out the observatories.'

Wilhelm had gone on ahead and returned looking worried. 'Prince Kael, it is as Lord Antonidas feared. The arcane observatory has been seized by many forest trolls. They don't look like they'll give it up without a fight.'

'Let me handle this.' said Arthas. 'I have good relations with them.'

'Hardly a surprise.' said Kael.

'The fact that you think that an insult is a testament to your ignorance, elf.' snapped Arthas. 'Now will you let me negotiate? Or would you rather start killing your allies?'

'Do as you wish.' said Kael.

Arthas made his way forward on his skeletal horse. Kael'thas followed behind alongside a troop of warriors. Soon they came within sight of the trolls who came out, carrying spears and axes and looking at them warily. Arthas reared his horse and drew his sword.

'Forest trolls of Lordaeron, I am Arthas!' said Arthas. 'Rightful ruler of Lordaeron! I demand to speak with your leader!'

A particularly large and formidable forest troll came forward. 'I be Krag'lin.' he said. 'What ya be doin in our lands, pink skins?'

'You are in violation of our treaty, Krag'lin.' said Arthas.

'Dat be just ink on a page!' said Krag'lin. 'We rule here now!'

'That ink is backed up by many nations.' said Arthas. 'By the terms of our agreement you are allowed to settle in territories you conquer. Provided there is no human presence. This area belongs to the Alliance has many settlements. Unless you intend to take on us and the scourge, I would suggest that you leave.

'Now.'

'And what if we don't?' asked Krag'lin.

'Then I think we both know exactly what will happen.' said Arthas. 'Our truce will be broken, we will tear each other apart and the Dreadlords will laugh at us. And all the trolls will blame you for your actions.

'Sometimes a defeat must be suffered for a greater victory. Zul'jin understands this. Do you?'

Krag'lin looked at the assembled Alliance host warily. Then to his own smaller force. Finally, he sighed. '…Very well. My boys will be drawing back. Take yer damn observatories, but don't come crying to us fer help when da rotting dead come fer ya!'

'You needn't concern yourself, animal.' said Kael. 'We won't.'

The forest trolls departed the island soon enough. Kael'thas watched them go with satisfaction, while Sanguinar returned. 'What news?'

'Prince Kael, we've found a large undead base to the west of our position.' said Sanguinar.

'That base must be destroyed if this area is to be secured.' said Kael 'Rally the men, we march to assault.' He looked to Arthas. 'I presume you have no objection?'

'All of my subjects evacuated the river Arevass days ago.' said Arthas. 'Those who remain are not my concern.'

'A pity, I was looking forward to returning the favor.' said Kael. 'Wilhelm, your footmen will be in front. The mortars will advance behind and destroy any defenses while you hold back the undead. Arthas…'

'I am at your disposal. For now.' said Arthas.

'You and the knights will ride in and clear out any remaining defenders. Once the spirit towers have fallen.' said Kael'thas.

'What?!' said a knight. 'We are to be commanded by this traitor?'

'Enough, we have no time for these discussions.' said Kael. 'We'll settle our differences later.'

'As you command, Prince Kael.' said Wilhelm. 'Cooperate with him men.'

Soon enough they marched west and came before the undead bastion. Many undead had been arrayed against them here. They charged forward with snarls and screams. Kael'thas raised a hand and unleashed a torrent of flame which consumed them.

'Forward!' cried Kael. 'For Quel'thalas!'

'For the King!' cried the footmen.

Battle was joined and the two forces clashed. They fought evenly, sword on claw, tooth on shield. The mortars rained fire upon Then the abominations came forward and the line began to buckle. Kael looked to Arthas.

'Move in and strike from the flank.'

Arthas and the knights rode downwards and struck the undead hard. Clearing away their lines, Kael'thas saw Arthas summoning light to heal the injured. Yet more proof that the light was nothing more than an energy source. Though Kael would never say so.

The battle lasted for some more hours as the two sides fought back and forth. The defenses were systematically demolished and eventually, the bastion had fallen completely. Lord Sanguinar approached. 'Prince Kael, we've broken the front ranks. But a large force of undead flyers are approaching our position.'

Kael'thas looked up at the approaching swarm of gargoyles and dragons. Then he raised a hand. 'I will deal with this.'

Channeling the power of his magic, he drew forth the power of a phoenix. Flames emerged in the air above him, transforming into the shape of a bird and it rushed forward like a wave of fire. The undead who faced it were utterly consumed in mere moments and the bastion fell soon after.

'We've gained control here, Wilhelm.' said Kael. 'Get the boats and let us go to secure the observatories. This was far easier than I expected.'

'Prince Kael,' said a messenger. 'Lord Sanguinar has returned.'

Kael'thas looked to Lord Sanguinar as he approached. 'What news?'

Sanguinar kneeled. 'Prince Kael. 'There is a powerful tribe of ogres to the south who have encamped on the mainland. Their leader is gigantic. If we fight them it'll be at great cost.'

'Arthas, do you also have relations with these?' asked Kael.

'Not as strong.' said Arthas. 'My association with the ogres is mostly through the forest trolls. However, I believe I can arrange their departure.'

An hour later the ogre lord towered over Arthas. The creature was almost eighteen feet tall with bigger muscles than even other ogres. It was clad in black armor and held a huge mace in one hand. Its warriors were all around it looking menacing.

'We ogres strong!' said the ogre chieftain. 'You no take lands!'

'On the contrary, we can, and we will if you oppose us.' said Arthas. 'However I'd rather avoid that.'

'We crush puny elves and humans if they fight us!' said the ogre.

'To what end?' asked Arthas. 'Your forest troll allies have abandoned you. Even if you defeat us, a new wave of undead will soon be on its way. They will wipe you out, and if you triumph over them there are other warriors.'

'What you suggest?' asked the ogre.

'The naga have destroyed many of the undead's holdings along the River Arevass.' said Arthas. 'You need only move into the lands that are now vacant. But if you don't hurry the forest trolls will claim them all.'

The ogre looked around. '…We go take new lands. This observatory broke anyway.'

With that, he and his brethren lumbered off in great numbers. Wilhelm looked at this in bemusement. 'He does realize the observatory is on the opposite side of the lake?'

'Don't argue with good fortune.' suggested Kael.

'Fair enough.' said Wilhelm.

'Wilhelm!' cried the black haired woman from before.

'What is it Sapra?' asked Wilhelm.

'We've got a large tribe of gnolls to the north.' said Sapra. 'They are very unfriendly.'

Kael looked to his unwelcome compatriot. 'Well, Arthas?'

'I have no contacts with these creatures.' said Arthas. 'However, I'll try to negotiate with them.'

They crossed over the lake again and waded ashore. There they were met by Sapra's forces and beyond them a large pack of gnolls. Their leader came forward, wielding a huge flail and snarling. 'What are you doing in our lands human? We gnolls took this land fair and square.'

'True, however, I'm afraid it will become worthless very soon.' said Arthas.

'You lie.' said the gnoll.

'Do I?' asked Arthas. 'Even as we speak a large contingent of undead is on its way here from the west. They will overwhelm everything that stands in their way. Even if you defeat us you will likely be their first target.'

'What you suggest?' said the gnoll.

'Leave now and let the Alliance and the Undead tear each other to pieces.' said Arthas. 'When the dust has settled you may well be in a position to resume your control of this region. And if not, then there is plenty of other unclaimed land and you will have kept your tribe intact.

'Unless you'd rather fight us? In which case I expect none of you will survive the day.'

The gnoll looked at Arthas, then at the assembled forces. For a moment Kael thought for sure violence would break out. Then the gnoll relented. '…We leave quietly.'

'Good idea.' said Arthas.

This was absurd. How was it that Arthas was able to have this effect on people? To convince people, he had never before met to yield before him without a fight? The ogres and trolls could be understood, for he was a trusted ally to them. However, the gnolls were another story.

This wasn't the first time it had happened. Kael'thas had observed this… talent of his in Dalaran. At the time he'd assumed it was because of King Terenas' influence, but it was clear that was not the case here. People naturally wanted to please him, people trusted him. And invariably he betrayed that trust. Jaina, the Alliance, the Scourge and the Legion.

How was this possible? However it was, the gnolls were gone soon enough. So it was a question for later. 'Well, the observatory is ours. We'll set about repairing it. By now our workers have surely finished with the one held by the trolls.'

The work was tiresome, unremarkable and boring. Kael'thas observed as things played out. He was trying to keep from making his discomfort clear. Eventually, it was finished. No sooner had it been done, and a large force of Alliance Knights approached. At their head was Lord Garithos. Kael'thas approached.

'Hail, Lord Garithos.' said Kael. 'This observatory has been repaired. We were just about to send word of our success.'

'We received ill news from the front lines.' said Garithos. 'Is it true you consorted with the vile naga?'

Oh it was going to be one of those days, was it? 'Yes.' said Kael. 'What of it?'

'They are inhuman!' said Garithos. 'And meant to be crushed like any other enemy!'

Antonidas arrived moments before. 'Enough, Garithos.' he said. 'The naga are our allies, and I will not have you slandering them. Well done, Kael. I received news that the trolls and ogres left without a fight.'

'We also destroyed an undead bastion on the central isle.' said Kael. 'It seems the Dreadlords were establishing a forward camp.'

'Excellent.' said Antonidas. 'Keep your eyes peeled though, and stand vigil over this land. I have the feeling we're about to come under attack. We'll need your sword soon enough, I expect.'

* * *

For his part, Arthas felt a twinge of irritation. Full credit was given to Wilhelm and Kael'thas. And yet the victory had been his. Without him, the two of them would have to fight three battles where here they had only had to fight one. He was well aware that the Alliance would turn on him as soon as their common enemy was defeated.

However, he did not like being ignored. 'Look at them.' he scoffed. 'You'd think he'd done all this singlehanded.'

'You can't expect everyone to forgive you just like that Arthas.' said Jaina, missing the point. 'Just try to be helpful, and they'll come around. I know they will.'

'And when will that be?' asked Artha.s 'When all my subjects are destroyed and I am an exile?'

'Just bear with them alright.' said Jaina. 'It'll be fine.'

Her unfailing faith almost made Arthas regret what he intended to do. Almost, but not quite.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This fic took a while to come out. I've been looking forward to and dreading it for a while now. On the one hand, it details some of the most significant divergences from in canon. On the other hand, this means I have to change up my story.

The thing I felt most ill at ease about was putting Kael and Arthas in the same scene together. We have very little actual interaction between them in the stories. Noy after Kael catches Jaina and Arthas making out, so I didn't have much to go on.

The big problem is that Kael'thas and Arthas hate each other. But at the same time, they are not Varian Wrynn and Garrosh Hellscream. Both of them are perfectly willing to put up with working with people they hate. And they can do it without throwing a temper tantrum. Arthas followed Tichondrius' instructions to the letter with only an occasional snarky comment. Kael'thas was entirely professional in his interactions with Garithos. So I couldn't imagine the two of them shouting about how much they hated each other.

Instead, everything has to be in subtext. This is also why I like Kael'thas and Arthas. They have greater emotional maturity than a three-year-old.


	2. A Dark Covenant

**Chapter Two: A Dark Covenant**

Arthas did not stay long. Neither did Jaina for that matter. They went off on some other errands which Kael'thas had no part in. The next day at the Alliance base camp, he and his men prepared themselves to move out.

Then came the messenger. 'Greetings, Prince Kael. I bring word from Grand Marshall Garithos.'

'What news from the front.' said Kael.

'Apparently, the observatories you repaired detected a large undead force massing nearby.' said the man. 'Lord Garithos has commanded that you crush the undead before they can march on Dalaran.'

'That doesn't sound too difficult.' noted Kael, wondering how it would be made so.

'Unfortunately, your forces may be a little thinned.' said the messenger. 'You see, Lord Garithos has also ordered that all foot soldiers, cavalry, and support teams report to the front line immediately. You men move out!'

'We shall do no such thing.' said Wilhelm.

'This is a direct order from the Commander of the Alliance forces.' said the messenger.

'Oh I'm sure it is,' said Wilhelm, 'but since it is beyond idiotic I'm going to ignore it.'

'A new offensive is underway.' said the messenger. 'The Grand Marshall requires-'

'I don't care.' said Wilhelm. 'Retaking land is worthless if the undead break through. Neither I or my forces will abandon this position until after the undead have been routed.'

'If this is your decision, King Wilhelm, then I cannot stop you.' said the messenger. 'Nevertheless, all forces of the Alliance are ordered to the front lines at once. Those of you who serve the Alliance will leave now.'

A number of knights rode away as commanded. Wilhelm looked to their leader. 'Where do you think you are going?'

'Unlike some of us, King Wilhelm, we knights remember our place.' snapped the man.

'Go then.' said Wilhelm. 'I'll remember this.'

'This is preposterous!' said Kael. 'Am I to assault the undead with nothing but sticks and harsh language?'

'The grand marshal has great confidence in your… abilities.' said the messenger. 'Be creative.'

'Garithos… I'm starting to hate that man.' said Kael.

'Given that he wants you dead that seems a natural reaction.' mused Wilhelm.

'You aren't serious.' said Kael.

'Garithos was vehemently opposed to assisting the elves during the Second War.' said Wilhelm. 'He felt the Alliance should have left them to their own defense and looked after humanity first. When your people withdrew that viewpoint seemed to have been confirmed.'

'Whatever the case I will not forget your help Wilhelm.' said Kael. 'Come, let's get back to the island. We'll plan our defense.'

The view from the central island was excellent. It was not encouraging. Kael'thas saw his forces stretched far too thin as it was. Eventually, he looked to Wilhelm. 'Well Wilhelm?' he said. 'What do you think of our position?'

'We're stretched too thin as things stand.' said Wilhelm. 'I suggest we draw back our forces to the island and concentrate our strength there. With any luck, they'll leave the observatories intact.'

'You would have us abandon the ground we've just won?' asked Sanguinar.

'The undead are an enemy which must be fought with caution.' said Wilhelm. 'We lost many battles because our commanders committed their forces too rashly. We should take a defensive stance and hope for relief.'

'You are right, of course.' said Kael. 'Lord Sanguinar, send word to Sir Athanar and Spellweaver Sandros. Order them to draw back their forces to the island. Anything they can't take with them must be destroyed.'

The evacuation was done quickly. Wilhelm and his men quickly went about their work. Little by little the high elves and humans made their way back to the island. No sooner had they done so and Kael sensed a change in the air. Gargoyles soared across the sky as vast hosts of undead swarmed over the riverbank. They destroy everything in their path. The very ground beneath their feet was tainted by the onslaught,

Yet the undead could not cross the water and for a moment they floundered there. Obviously, they had not been expecting this. Kael knew what Sanguinar would report before he spoke.

'Prince Kael,' said Sanguinar, 'the undead are setting up their forces along the shore. We're completely surrounded.''

'The shoreline is lost.' said Kael. 'We'll just have to improvise.'

'Our position is stronger than you know.' said Wilhelm. 'The undead will not be able to cross all at once, which affords us time. At the same time, they will not be able to move on past us for fear of being flanked.

'They appear to be sending a column to the south.'

'Likely to cut off our retreat. I expect they will send flyers after us soon. We'll have to hold until reinforcements-'

'Prince Kael, naga approach!' cried Sanguinar.

Lady Vashj slithered up the shore. And with her came a vast host of naga, numbering only slightly less than Kael's own forces. They arrayed themselves on the shoreline and Kael found a smile creeping up to his face. Reinforcements had arrived sooner than anticipated.

'Ishnu-dal-dieb Prince Kael.' said Vashj. 'We've come to join your fight against the vile dead.'

'Greetings, Lady Vashj.' said Kael. 'I welcome your aid gladly.

'Good, let's get to it, then.' said Vashj. 'What is our plan of attack?

'I would suggest we hold here until the main army can be gathered.' said Wilhelm. 'The undead still outnumber us.'

'The situation has changed.' said Kael. 'And their forces are stretched thin anyway. If we move quickly we could crush them before they can regroup.' He paused. 'The undead control the shoreline. Vashj, I need your people to secure us a beachhead to the south while my forces cross over. Once we've destroyed the undead in that region their route to Dalaran will be gone. Wilhelm, keep your forces here and stand by for orders.'

'As you command.' said Wilhelm. 'How this is a risky strategy.'

'Lord Sanguinar, I'll leave you to organize the defense. Athanar, Sandros, take your forces and come with me.'

They crossed over the river in broad daylight, the naga ahead of them. The snake men soon slithered up the shore and attacked the undead in a wave that tore through their ranks. Obviously, the Dreadlord in command hadn't been expecting such an assault.

Soon the ships beached. The high elves poured out behind the naga to finish the assault on the weakened undead lines. Abominations and ghouls came as reinforcements. Kael summoned his magic and unleashed torrents of flame that consumed them. Gargoyles launched their missiles and killed several warriors. Yet they were shot from the sky by arrows.

Kael saw Vashj unleash torrents of lightning to burn down many crypt fiends. Finally, all was silent. Vashj approached Kael as he looked at the vast numbers of corpses. 'The undead column is destroyed.'

'Yet more are on their way from the north.' said Vashj. 'Well good Prince? Shall we face them?'

Kael considered his answer. 'No. Take your people and the ships. Get in contact with Wilhelm. Tell him to take Sanguinar's forces and assault the northern undead outpost. We'll hold back the undead.'

'You will be greatly outnumbered.' said Vashj.

'I've faced worse odds.' said Kael.

'You are brave Prince Kael.' said Vashj. 'We shall do as you ask.'

As the naga slithered away, Kael looked to his lieutenant, Athanar. 'Athanar rally your forces. We must hold this position until Vashj can launch her assault.'

Athanar was one of the few high elves to have joined the silver hand. He wielded a two-handed sword and nodded. Then he turned to his warriors as more undead came from the trees. 'Arise high elves! Arise children of Quel'thalas! The light watches over us! Against that the undead and death knights cannot stand! For Quel'thalas!'

'For Quel'thalas!' echoed the warriors.

Then they rushed into battle to meet the undead. Kael'thas stayed behind. He felt suddenly very tired, these past few days had strained him. Once again he felt that gnawing sensation and he knew it would be dangerous to cast any more spells.

In any case, it did not seem necessary. The first waves were carved down and the second soon followed. Yet more were on their way. A high elven sorcerer, Sandros, hurled waves of fire into the ranks. Not as powerful as Kael, but it served its purpose.

Soon the undead were routed and the tide was turned. He saw Sandros and Athanar meet up at the center.

'You've kept up your training with the Silver Hand, I see.' said Sandros, red-haired with a staff.

'The light is my strength, as it is the strength of all that live.' said Athanar. 'In all things, it watches over us.'

'Except when we lose.' noted Sandros.

'Pain, loss, and failure are but means of instruction the light wields to keep us on the right path. Suffering and agony is-' began Athanar, cleaving down an abomination.

'Yeah, yeah, I got that.' said Sandros. 'You haven't changed a bit.'

Then came a naga myrmidon slithering out of the water. Kael turned his attention to him. 'What news?

'Prince Kael, Lady Vashj, and King Wilhelm have destroyed the northern undead.' said the myrmidon. 'What are your orders?'

'Return to them.' said Kael. 'Tell them to launch an assault on the core of the undead forces. We'll meet them halfway and crush them in a pincer movement.'

'As you wish.' said the messenger.

Kael watched him slither back across the lake. Distantly he saw Vashj receiving the message. Turning to Athanar he spoke. 'Get the men together, we're launching an assault against the undead at once.'

'As you will, my Prince.' said Athanar. 'To battle.'

As they move, Vashj moved and soon the two sides converged on the center of the undead forces. They hit them like a sledgehammer and the undead buckled. Yet their Dreadlord rallied them, sending waves of dark magic to consume a row of footmen. Kael rushed to meet him and their swords met.

'Wretched high elves!' said the Dreadlord. 'How dare you oppose the scourge!'

'With ease.' said Kael, shoving him back.

A flurry of blows ensued before the Dreadlord struck Kael with one claw and sent him tumbling back. Striking again, Kael caught the blade with his own.

'The Death Knights are indeed in disgrace if you can field this kind of force!' snarled the Dreadlord. 'Your wretched species should have been killed to the last child!'

Kael'thas pushed him back. 'Strange, I've heard many say something similar about you.'

'We Dreadlords are the greatest of the Legions servants!' proclaimed the monster, as their slashes became faster and faster. 'All others are but tools and puppets to be wielded in pursuit of our agenda! You cannot stand-Urk!'

He said "Urk" because a nagas sword went through his back and out his chest. It was drawn out to reveal the Lady Vashj, who cleaned the weapon carefully. The battle around them was dying down. The victory was theirs. Vashj looked up.

'Another day, another failure of the Dreadlords.' said Vashj. 'Their folly is matched only by their unbridled hubris. To think that I had assumed Arthas was exaggerating.'

Kael smiled. 'You have my thanks, Lady, this victory would not have been possible without your aid.'

'The humans you serve are a formidable power in their own right.' said Vashj. 'Yet what brings you so far afield from your own land?'

'It is loyalty that binds me to this Alliance.' admitted Kael. 'But now those tenets seem as distant to me as my homeland. All I know is that my brethren and I hunger for something more.'

'Then perhaps, young Kael, it is time to seek a new path.' said Vashj. 'For you and your allies. A path to power and glory.'

'I can't explain it exactly. But ever since the Sunwell was corrupted my brethren and I have felt… empty, almost drained of our spirit.' said Kael. 'There is a hunger now that has… hardened our hearts.' He remembered the way people treated the wretched. He'd done his best to stop that, but it had been too little, too late.

'I know this hunger, Kael.' said Vashj. 'Like us, your people are addicted to magic! It flowed through your veins for over ten thousand years. And now, with the corruption of the Sunwell that empowered you…'

'We have been cut off from our power, from our birthright!' said Kael, letting his frustration show. 'Without a new source of magic, my people will surely die.'

'There are other founts of power in this world, Kael.' said Vashj. 'Demons, for instance.'

'You speak of madness, milady.' said Kael. 'We will never be that desperate.'

'Your aversion is understandable.' said Vashj. 'But still-'

At that moment Athanar appeared. 'Prince Kael, Grand Marshall Garithos has arrived. He has brought full battalion with him.'

Wonderful. 'We'll have to continue this discussion later, Vashj. I must meet with the Grand Marshall.'

The battalion came into view, far too late to be of any help. One of the knights noticed the naga. 'Naga warriors!'

'Forget about them!' snapped Garithos. 'We'll deal with the deserters!' Then he rode forward. 'What do you think you are doing here, "King Wilhelm?" I have you a direct order to bring your forces to support my assault! And instead, here you are having a picnic with the elves!'

'I don't need to defend my actions to you.' said Wilhelm bluntly.

'Oh rest assured, you'll have your day in court.' snapped Garithos. 'I knew it was a mistake to let a miserable commoner hold so high a position. Take Wilhelm and his men into custody!'

As the knights moved forward Kael snapped. He raised a hand and a wall of fire kicked up to separate them. 'Enough! I will no longer tolerate your disrespect or your incompetence!'

'Watch your tongue, you vainglorious elf.' said Garithos. 'I have half a mind to arrest you as well.'

'You are certainly welcome to try.' said Kael. 'I've had all I can tolerate of you, you insolent son of a bitch!'

'So be it. Arrest them all!' said Garithos. 'Have them all thrown in the dungeons before sundown! If any resist, kill them where they stand!'

And then. true to form, Antonidas appeared. And he appeared with a large contingent of soldiers on Garithos right flank. 'Enough!'

'Archmage Antonidas, I thought you might arrive.' said Garithos.

'Have you taken leave of your senses, Garithos?' asked Antonidas. 'First you weaken our defenses for the sake of a reckless offensive. Now I find you on the point of starting a civil war?'

'It was a calculated risk.' said Garithos. 'While the elves kept back the scourge we could have struck at their weakened defenses. As for these, I am merely responding to treason within our ranks, Archmage.'

'Treason? You speak as though you were the one chiefly wronged.' said Antonidas, voice low. 'Have a care, Garithos. This vendetta of yours against non-human races is tearing my army apart. It will end, or there will be consequences.'

'Hold your tongue Wizard.' snapped Garithos. 'Your mismanagement of the situation left the scourge triumphant until I arrived! My authority comes from the Alliance of Stormwind! Not some collection of arrogant self-proclaimed guardians!'

He might as well have thrown down a gauntlet and Kael realized that months of personal rivalry had led to this. For a moment Antonidas gazed at Garithos warily. Then he smiled in a fashion that was almost fatherly.

'…May I admit that I have been waiting for this day for a long, long time.' said Antonidas.

The statement surprised Garithos. 'What?'

Antonidas drew out a letter, broke the seal and unrolled it. He read aloud in a voice that reached the whole army. "Grand Marshall Garithos, by my right as King and the sovereignty of my crown, I hereby revoke your status as General over the armies of the Alliance and suspend your personal forces from service.

Signed,

King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind."'

Antonidas turned and showed it to Garithos. 'You'll find his signature on it. As well the signatures of King Magni Bronzebeard, High Tinker Gelbin Mekka Torque, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, as well as numerous other nonhuman factions who are associated with, but not technically part of, the Alliance. Very legal, very official. There are a few missing of course.' He looked up to Kael. 'Prince Kael'thas, King Wilhelm, would you care to sign.' And summoning a pen he offered it.

'Gladly.' snapped Kael, before signing his name.

The pen was offered to Wilhelm who looked at it with disapproval. 'This is a meaningless formality you are indulging in. All so you can humiliate a political enemy who is already beaten.' he said, voice cold. 'I see no reason to sign.'

That killed the mood somewhat. Antonidas drew it back.

'You…' Garithos floundered. 'you can't…'

'On the contrary, I can, I did, and that is why I am here.' said Antonidas. 'You did not truly think I would stand by and do nothing while you alienated all my nonhuman allies, did you? I suspected from the very beginning that you would strain your leash. So I took steps and traveled to each of the faction capitals via teleport spell.

'Nonhumans represent nearly forty percent of the Alliance's population. It was remarkably easy to arrange this. You needn't look so glum, I'm sure you'll make an adequate door guard.' Then he turned away as though Garithos were of no further account. 'Oh, Prince Kael'thas you'll be happy to know that the night elves desire to become a formal part of the Alliance. Lady Proudmoore is negotiating with them as we speak. I expect nonhumans will represent an even larger part of the Alliance soon enough.

'That will be all, footman Garithos.'

* * *

From a nearby cliff, Kel'thuzad and Arthas observed the scene as it transpired. Arthas looked to Kel'thuzad. He wondered whether he was annoyed, angry, or something else. He didn't have expressions so it was hard to tell.

'Everything I could have hoped for.' said Kel'thuzad finally.

'You're joking.' said Arthas. 'Your chosen pawn was just demoted. I would think his usefulness would be decreased.'

'On the contrary, it has only become more likely he will assist us.' said Kel'thuzad. 'Antonidas does not fully understand those he rules over. The average peasant of Lordaeron knows nothing about the nobility of elves. They only see a group of universally smug people who their sons died to protect. Ones' who are now very late in returning the favor.

'They see Grand Marshall Garithos, the overbearing but heroic general who protected them. A man who fought on the front lines before elves even arrived, being humiliated. Oh, there are very good reasons for it, but Garithos should be able to make them seem altogether bad.

'The Kirin Tor has always been notoriously aloof from the affairs of the common people. They will not see the danger until it is too late.'

'I'll just have to make sure that the other side of our plan goes off properly, then.' said Arthas. 'If things don't work out we'll have to improvise heavily. I have to go.'

'Are you sure you don't want to assist us?' asked Kel'thuzad. 'Your presence would certainly help keep things organized.'

'Kel'thuzad, I enjoy working alongside you.' said Arthas with a smile. 'But I've got a meeting with Archdruid Malfurion to get to, the Council to attend, and the downfall of Dalaran to engineer.' He raised his hands in exasperation. 'I'm swamped.'

'Try to enjoy yourself.' said Kel'thuzad. 'If one does not relax now and then, one will grow old before their time.'

Arthas laughed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I'm sorry, was Varian Wrynn just useful? What warped parallel dimension have we stumbled into here?! Black is white, up is down! Nothing works! AAHHHHHH!

In all seriousness, enjoy.


	3. The Council of the Eye

**Chapter Three: The Council of the Eye**

A cloaked figure made his way through the streets of a town overlooking Dalaran. Coming to the outskirts he came to a small shrine. There stood Kel'thuzad, floating there and waiting for him. The Lich regarded him carefully.

'Lord Garithos,' he said. 'I am glad you could accept my invitation.'

'What do you want, Lich?' asked Garithos.

'To help you, believe it or not.' said Kel'thuzad. 'We share a common problem.

The Kirin Tor are all but taking command of the Alliance. They consort with Forest Trolls and take the part of the elves more than their own countrymen. If you intend to reclaim this land for humanity, and not for those who would make humans their slaves, you are going to need my help.'

'And how would you help me?' asked Garithos.

'Now that is an interesting question.' said Kel'thuzad. And then he told him the plan.

* * *

Arthas found Malfurion Stormrage inside a library, reading. It was a strange thing to him. To see this Archdruid so at home in the wilds, sitting by the fire and looking over a book of spells. It seemed unnatural. Furion did not look up as Arthas approached, not until he sat down across from him. Finally, he closed the book and set it down.

'So you have come.' said Malfurion.

'I was detained.' said Arthas. 'I see you've been reading spell books.'

'This place is remarkable.' admitted Malfurion. 'The Kirin Tor are fools for using arcane magic, but they show some wisdom in how they approach it. Whole books are dedicated to the safety measures they take.'

'Why did you want to speak with me, Malfurion?' asked Arthas.

'First let me ask you a question.' said Malfurion. 'When you were born were there any… remarkable natural events.'

'Well, my father once said that he was unsure of what to name me.' said Arthas. 'And that on the day of my birth the forests of Lordaeron whispered the name Arthas. However I always thought that was just poetic flourish.'

'I do not believe it was.' said Malfurion. 'You are marked by destiny, young Prince. But more than that, you share a connection to the land which… perhaps I should start again.

'I am a Druid, Arthas. Yet my connection to the land runs deeper than mere empathy. From the time I was born I have felt the lands pains as my own. Felt its triumphs as my own. This connection has only strengthened as I trained myself. The land and I are one.'

'And what does this have to do with me?' asked Arthas.

'You have that same connection, though untrained.' said Malfurion. 'Yet it is different from my own. You reflect the land of Lordaeron. As it flourishes, so do you. As it falls into darkness so does your soul. Yet this connection works both ways.

Your choices, your decisions, each one turns the land a certain way. Didn't you find it strange? That everything turned against the humans of Lordaeron when you fell into darkness?'

'Actually no.' said Arthas. 'I had quite a bit of trouble conquering it. Why are you telling me this?'

'Because you influence people.' said Malfurion. 'The closer you are to Lordaeron the more powerful this influence becomes. Whole armies follow your lead to distant lands. Old enemies put aside their differences to serve your agendas. Former enemies readily unite with you.'

'There are many great military leaders.' said Arthas. 'They don't all have an innate connection to the land.'

Malfurion stood and offered him a hand. 'Take my hand and I will show you what I mean.'

Reluctantly Arthas reached forward and took it. Suddenly he was standing atop a hilltop, gazing down upon a vast forest of remarkable beauty. Every tree was so healthy that the trees he had seen in Lordaeron before the scourge seemed in comparison like corpses. The song of birds was in the air, and the sky above was so clear. Yet none of it seemed real, even before his eyes the trees were shifting.

'What is this?' asked Arthas.

'Behold, the Emerald Dream.' said Malfurion. 'A realm of pure nature, a place untouched by the axes of mortals. This is the domain of Ysera, yet it belongs to no one. Every creature that has ever wondered at something beyond them has been here.'

'It's beautiful…' said Arthas, feeling his heart lighten at the sight.

'Yes. Yes it is.' said Malfurion. 'It was hoped long ago that the Emerald Dream might be merged with the material plane. That this beauty might be made manifest and the world returned to harmony. And it almost was. The connection between our worlds was established. Yet my brother remade the Well of Eternity. From that arcane magic was able to enter into the Emerald Dream, corrupting it.'

At his words, Arthas noticed in the distance a place where the trees were withering. They were not dead, but they were decaying and… it was like they were screaming. Black clouds hung overhead and he found himself looking away. It was painful to look at, and he felt cold sweat.

'Now there festers within it great darkness.' said Malfurion. 'Something at the edge of all thoughts, bringing nightmares, and ruin to the minds of all.'

'The Legion?' guessed Arthas.

'No.' said Malfurion. 'The source is different. It is no enemy you have faced. Yet the blight of the undead has strengthened the darkness. The Emerald Dream reflects reality to an extent, always changing. As the Lich King triumphed, so did the darkness increase.

'It must be stopped, and what happens here in Lordaeron may effect that greatly.'

'What would you have me do?' asked Arthas.

'Help the Alliance to emerge victorious.' said Malfurion. 'The undead are unnatural abominations. Whatever is good in them is twisted by their very nature. The very ground itself even now groans beneath their feet.

'I sensed it when I first set foot here. You have the power, even now, to destroy the scourge. And it must be done.'

The dream faded. Arthas considered that. 'So that is your reasoning. The answer is no. Whatever their nature they are my subjects. They have remained loyal to me, and I will not abandon them to the swords of the Alliance.'

'You have claimed that the ends justify the means many times!' said Malfurion. 'Was that not why you supported my brother! The undead are creatures of unholy magic! The slay them would be just! And surely you cannot believe that they deserve to live after all the carnage they have wrought!'

'Perhaps they do deserve to die.' said Arthas. 'But then, perhaps the orcs did as well. And yet the dragon flights would have us forgive them their genocides. And you Malfurion, how many innocents have been slaughtered by the hands of night elves? Why is the life of an undead worth less than the life of an elf or an orc?

'If we're going to base foreign policy based on what people deserve we might as well join the legion.'

'Elves and orcs are not by their very nature a curse against nature. They can be corrupted, but they can also be mended.' said Malfurion. 'Undead are fueled by unnatural forces. Without it they would surely die.'

'The same can be said for your civilization.' noted Arthas. 'Tell me, did you make that cloak with tools? Tools made from metal? Metal made from fire? You and I are clothed in the unnatural.

'I will not sacrifice the scourge simply for the sake of your prejudices.'

'So be it.' said Malfurion. 'Just know that so long as they remain in this world they will bring it only grief.'

'We'll see.' said Arthas.

The council of Dalaran was attended by mages, druids and many others. They stood in a circle around a pedestal in silence as Antonidas came forward. 'Representatives of the many races, friends and enemies alike. You have been gathered here to decide the fate of the Eye of Sageras. The device is powerful beyond measure. Our research indicates that it can tear apart whole continents, perhaps whole worlds.

Thus the question is posed: What are we to do with it?'

'Archmage Antonidas,' said Kael, 'it seems to me that we have three choices. We can use it. We can destroy it. Or we can seal it away and keep it safe.'

'We should destroy it.' said Krasus. 'This device courses with infernal energy. It is altogether evil and cannot be trusted to anyone. No mortal being is wise enough to hold such power.'

'If I might.' said Arthas.

Krasus looked up, and their eyes met for a moment, and their eyes met in silent challenge. Finally, Krasus looked away. 'By all means, Prince Arthas.'

'Magic is neither good or evil.' said Arthas. 'An undead skeleton may be used to build orphanages as well as slaughter the innocent. What matters is what use they are put to. So I suggest we use the device to destroy the enemies of all that live.'

'And where would you propose we start?' asked Krasus. 'Northrend?'

'No. Outland.' said Arthas.

'What?' said Krasus.

'The demons used Outland as a base of operations to launch their invasion.' said Arthas. 'They must have portals leading to their worlds. If we use the Eye of Sageras, we could destroy them.'

'Arthas, are you mad?' asked Jaina. 'You want to lay waste to entire worlds?'

'It is the simplest and most direct method of defeating the Burning Legion.' said Arthas. 'Or am I wrong?'

'That is out of the question.' said Krasus.

'Is it?' asked Kael'thas. 'Loath though I am to admit it, Prince Arthas has a point. Whatever was good in those worlds likely died long ago. The Legion leaves nothing behind.'

'And how can you know that?' asked Krasus. 'There might yet be good clinging to life in those worlds! This very council is formed from people who months ago would have been considered evil by nature! Who are we to pass judgment?'

'When last I looked, our so-called guardians have wholly abandoned us.' said Arthas. 'Therefore the task of judging good and evil falls to us.'

'I judge indiscriminate murder to be wrong.' said Krasus.

Their eyes met again, and this time it was Arthas who looked away. 'As you say.'

'This matter seems very serious and worthy of further consideration.' said Antonidas. 'Perhaps we should seal the Eye away in a safe place? Beyond the Legion's reach.'

'And where would you suggest?' asked Jaina. 'Here? Master Antonidas, I'm not sure there is any location that is truly secure. The Dark Titan might well be able to enact his will through it anyway.'

'Lady Proudmoore is right. These unholy artifacts have a way of being recaptured.' said Krasus. 'And should the Dreadlords gain a hold over it that would mean the end of whole continents. No. We must destroy it.'

'And therein lies our problem. ' said Antonidas. 'I fear that destroying it will not be so easy. The Eye courses with an enormous amount of unholy magic. Breaking it would unleash it and could level this whole city. We have a found a safe means to dispose of it, however…'

'However?' asked Krasus.

'We believe if we were to use its full power and send its energies against something, then cut off the ritual, the Eye would self destruct harmlessly.' said Antonidas.

'But only after devastating a continent.' guessed Kael'thas.

'Precisely.' said Antonidas. 'And there lies our dilemma. If we cannot use it, and cannot keep it safe, we must destroy it. Yet we cannot destroy it without using it.'

'Might I suggest a compromise?' asked Lady Vashj.

'Compromise?' said Kael. 'Of course, Lady Vashj.'

'The device is too powerful to entrust to any one faction, or they will destroy the others.' said Vashj. 'It cannot be sealed forever. Nor can it be disposed of without using it. The solution is therefore to find a target. One which we may destroy with impunity, unleash the full power of the Eye and then cut off the ritual.'

'Northrend?' guessed Kael.

'There are many sentient races in Northrend, not to mention the blue dragon flight.' said Arthas. 'Why not Outland?'

'The idea has some potential.' said Kael. 'And it would cut off a possible Legion invasion route.'

'Yes, but what if there are surviving draenai?' asked Krasus. 'Or other races? We cannot deal out death and judgment as though we were gods.'

'Then we should find out, should we not?' said Vashj. 'My naga will lead an expedition through and ascertain to see if there are any survivors. If we find them we will help them route the demons. Lord Illidan is there waiting for us as we speak, and by now he will have learned much.'

'I will go as well.' said Kael'thas.

'A fair plan, however, the portal to Outland is weak and unstable.' said Antonidas. 'We might reopen it, but it would likely fail if we use the Eye of Sageras through it.'

'Then entrust it to me.' said Kael. 'I will ensure that it is not misused.'

There was a long silence. '…Very well,' said Antonidas. 'Lady Vashj. Your's seems the best plan. Kael'thas, we shall entrust the Eye to you. The longer we keep the Eye of Sageras here the more likely the Dreadlords will come after it. Just be careful and keep us informed. Above all you must not use the Eye without first consulting us.'

A few days later as the last of the supplies were loaded into wagons. King Wilhelm came forward. Kael'thas was looking over troop manifests as his friend waited to be recognized.

'I object to this course of action completely.' said Wilhelm.

'King Wilhelm, while I appreciate your furvor the decision is made.' said Kael.

'The decision was made by the Kirin Tor.' said Wilhelm. 'I wasn't present, and neither was anyone else from the Alliance. We should have been consulted.'

'Vashj is not part of the Alliance,' said Kael in irritation, 'and I'll do with my personal forces as I please.'

'This is insane.' said Wilhelm. 'We just crushed one of the Dreadlord's offensives. We should be pressing our advantage, not sending men to Outland. We're dividing our forces.'

'It is a calculated risk.' said Kael.

'As you wish. Either way, I can't stay any longer.' said Wilhelm. 'Stratholme has been massing undead to attack us. I've got to take command and coordinate with the Scarlet Crusade.'

Kael sighed. 'Good luck to you.'

'To you as well.' said Wilhelm.

They parted ways, and Wilhelm's forces moved off, making their way back north to Strahnbrad. And Kael'thas looked to his own.

* * *

Arthas Menethil watched from the top of a ruined building. The neverending procession of Naga and High Elves made their way through the portal. The portal itself was nearly as tall as a two-story building and emanated unholy energy. Everything was proceeding as he had hoped. But there was still time for everything to go straight to hell.

What if Kel'thuzad's disruption glyphs were seen? What if there was a sudden delay? Or perhaps the expedition would be cancelled? There were all kinds of things which could still go wrong. But so far they hadn't and he looked down at the paper in his hands.

He'd found it in one of the libraries. He'd never expected to see it here, and he murmured the words upon the paper under his breath.

'A paladin is sworn to the holy.

His hammer protects the weak.

His heart is tinged with mercy.

His justice redeems the fallen.

His word reveals the truth.

His retribution destroys the wicked.'

'What is that?' asked Jaina.

'It was the code of the Paladin Order once.' said Arthas. 'Or it was meant to be. Uther came up with it. It was meant to be spoken in every order.'

'I don't think I've ever heard it before.' admitted Jaina.

'They never used it.' said Arthas sadly. 'The emphasis on mercy and redemption wasn't to the liking of the other members of the order.'

'It wasn't you who did all those things.' said Jaina. 'It was Ner'zhul.'

'I'd be the vainest man alive if I believed you.' said Arthas. 'I made my choices. I refuse to pretend as if I didn't have a choice. I could have found a way to stop myself. But I didn't.

'Now we are committed.

'I have done many terrible things. And I'd do them again to rid the world of monsters like the Legion.'

He looked at her and he knew by the look in her eyes that she had caught on to something. It hardly mattered, the elves and naga were nearly through. '…Arthas, what are you planning?'

'I'm not planning anything.' said Arthas. 'Events are already in motion.'

Her eyes widened. 'Arthas what are you going to do?!'

The elves and naga were gone. As was the Eye of Sageras. There was a sudden flash of light as the portal collapsed in on itself and Jaina stared. 'The portal! You destroyed the portal! What have you done?!'

'Sealed Kael'thas and Vashj in Outland.' said Arthas.

'You betrayed them!' said Jaina.

'Hardly, Vashj was fully aware of my plans.' said Arthas.

'You… ' said Jaina, 'they're all going to die!'

'Comforting as the idea of Kael'thas having his head put on a pike is, you underestimate him.' said Arthas. 'He and Vashj are both formidable, and they will have Illidan to help and advise them. I have absolute confidence in their ability to make the best of things and be back here in a few months.'

Jaina looked at him, calmer now. '…You never had any intention of working with the Kirin Tor. You only wanted to divide the Alliance's forces.'

'Kael'thas will destroy the Legion's holdings in Outland. In the meantime the Kirin Tor will have no choice but to turn to me for support in reclaiming Dalaran.' said Arthas.

'Why would they-' began Jaina.

Garithos made his move. Knights and footmen rushed out to quickly surround the remaining members of the Six. The dark knight rode forward on horseback, looking furious. 'Enough of this! You wizards have mismanaged the war effort long enough!'

'Garithos, what is the meaning of this!' said Antonidas.

'The meaning?! You long bearded idiots have just gotten half our army trapped in Outland!' snarled Garithos. 'And with Wilhelm having left we're badly diminished! It was a mistake for your kind to be given any kind of authority in real matters of war!

'A mistake we mean to correct! Take them into custody!'

'This isn't over.' said Antonidas, before teleporting away alongside his men.

'Why would they help Garithos?' asked Jaina.

'Jaina you are a very nice young lady.' said Arthas. 'But most wizards treat ordinary people like dirt and threaten to transform them into sheep. Garithos has been on the front lines defending those ordinary people. His humiliation got them angry, and now he has his chance to regain power.

'I expect he will be more than willing to work with me.'

'The Kirin Tor would have worked with you! They were working with you!' said Jaina.

'Yes, and as soon as I had outlived my usefulness, they would have exterminated by subjects. Everything would have gone back to the way things were.' said Arthas. 'Kael'thas would have seen to that. At best I would have had a gilded cage in Theramore, while Wizards ruled over my homeland.

'Lordaeron is mine.'

'And what about us?!' roared Jaina. 'What about me?!'

'Has it occurred to you that Theramore was created mostly from my subjects, Jaina?' asked Arthas in irritation. 'Once I have purged the dreadlords from Lordaeron you will be in a position to become Queen of Lordaeron. The Kirin Tor will listen to you, hope to use you to affect my decisions, and I will be able to use them.'

'No.' said Jaina. 'I won't have any part in this!' And she turned to leave.

'Yes you will.' said Arthas.

'Excuse me?' said Jaina.

'You care about Theramore, as do I.' said Arthas. 'We both know that the Horde might go to war with the Alliance again and you will be first on their target list. If Theramore has a connection with a larger, more powerful Kingdom, then it will be far more secure. As my Queen, you will be in a position to keep me on the straight and narrow, and affect policy on a grand scale.

'So go ahead, proclaim that you can't watch me do this. Walk away from this like you always do. Prove once again why you were the prophet's third choice in leaders. Wash your hands of responsibility instead of acting. But in the end, you have everything to lose and nothing to gain by defying me.'

Jaina looked at him with tired eyes. 'Maybe. But first, you have to capture Lordaeron. Don't you?'

'Fair enough. I'll be in touch.' said Arthas.

Jaina Proudmoore teleported away. No doubt her forces would depart soon as well.

'She took that better than I expected.' said Kel'thuzad, emerging from an illusion spell.

'Jaina isn't an idiot, Kel'thuzad.' said Arthas. 'She isn't willing to make difficult decisions, but she is a very competent diplomat. She's keeping her options open. If we capture Lordaeron, she'll take our side. If not she'll improvise.'

'Whatever the case, what is our next course of action?' asked Kel'thuzad.

'Now we prepare our coup.' said Arthas. 'Go to the cult of the damned and spread the word of my return among your most faithful subjects. Be ready to move on a moments notice.'

'And the party in Outland?' asked Kel'thuzad.

'Whether or not Illidan succeeds is no longer relevant in the short term.' said Arthas. 'My hope is that he will disrupt the Legion's control of Outland. However, if he fails we can still proceed with the plan.'

'What of the Eye of Sageras?' asked Kel'thuzad.

'It was little more than a decoy, in truth.' admitted Arthas. 'An excuse to get Illidan the troops he needs to take Outland and disrupt the Alliance. The weapon is far too indiscriminate to be of any real use. Illidan and I already agreed that we would destroy it once it had done its work.'

'So you do not believe he will use it?' asked Kel'thuzad.

'What is he going to use it on?' asked Arthas. 'If he actually used it in Outland it would tear the entire place to shreds. And I doubt he would be willing to kill the innocents there just to destroy an enemy. Illidan has good intentions.'

'If I might inquire, how do you know so much about Outland?' asked Kel'thuzad.

'Illidan summoned a number of demons at Theramore.' said Arthas. 'We were able to piece together a general idea of the situation there. There are still large pockets of resistance. Illidan should be able to exploit them to liberate it.

'Once he has done that, Kael'thas will reopen the portal with a bit of work and we should be able to destroy it. Of course by that time we will be in command. Not the Kirin Tor.'

'Might I have a chance to study the Eye?' asked Kel'thuzad. 'It is a very powerful item. Such an artifact does not come into ones' hands often.'

'I'll consider it.' said Arthas. 'Good luck to you, Kel'thuzad.'

'To you as well.' said Kel'thuzad, before disappearing.

As the last vestiges of resistance were disarmed, Arthas took up his untouched wine. He took a long sip. It was excellent weather and excellent wine. And everything had happened according to his designs.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So yeah, this chapter took awhile. Sorry about that.

I can't really think of anything to say here.


	4. The Dusts of Outland

**Chapter Four: The Dusts of Outland**

Outland was a barren land of red skies and floating rocks. There were cliffs that plunged down into the nothingness of the Twisting Nether. The ground was barren and rocky as far as the eye could see, with only a few springs here or there to drink from.

'This shattered world is all that remains of Draenor, the former homeworld of the orcish Horde.' said Vashj.

Kael found a slight smile come to his face as he remembered better days. 'I remember when Khadgar led the Alliance expedition here, years ago. He almost succeeded in wiping out the orcs for good. In an attempt to escape, Ner'zhul opened a number of massive dimensional gateways, but all they succeeded in doing was tearing the planet apart.'

'Yes.' said Kael 'And now amid the ruins of this dead world, we have come to find the master.'

'Illidan,' said Kael 'why here? What could possibly interest him in this barren wasteland?'

'He has plans within plans, good Prince.' said Vashj 'The dimensional gateways you speak of may still be open. If that was the case it would provide an excellent means of accessing the Legion's worlds.'

'To what end?' asked Kael.

'One must find and enemy to destroy them.' said Vashj. 'Regardless, we should seek him out quickly.'

'Agreed.' said Kael 'Actually, I am anxious to meet him again. If he can cure my people of their addiction to magic, he could be of invaluable service to Silvermoon.'

Suddenly there was a sound like thunder. Kael sensed magical energy exploding outward and looked up. Mere moments after the last of his soldiers had gone through the gate the portal collapsed in on itself. He rushed up to it. 'What happened?!'  
'It would seem that the magic surrounding the portal failed us.' said Vashj 'It is fortunate that most of our forces got through, or we would surely have been divided.'

'Fortunate?' said Kael 'Hardly. Now half the army is cut off from Dalaran. This was no accident.' He eyed Vashj. Something in all of this was wrong. He remember Arthas' acquintance with her.

'Whatever its purpose is, our first priority should be to locate Lord Illidan.' said Vashj 'He will no doubt have information for us.'

'Our first priority is to find a source of water.' said Kael 'Without any supply lines we will have to make use of what provisions we have until we can find another source.'

* * *

Maiev felt warm. The pain which had consumed her before was gone. She was covered by what looked to be a fur and looking up at a carved wood ceiling. There was a warm hearth over by the wall and her wounds were gone.

She tried to move but her arms felt weak. Her mouth was parched.

Then she realized someone else was here. They were veiled in shadow and she looked to them. They came forward. They were a very tall creature with a gaping maw of sharp teeth and inhumane eyes. Absolutely hideous.

'So, you awake at last stranger.' It said.

'Who are you?' asked Maiev, wondering if this was some kind of demon.

No, she did not sense the taint of evil on him. He looked at her with old eyes. 'I am Akama, Chieftain of the Broken Drenai. And you are in my house.'

'Why am I alive?' asked Maiev.

'Some of my scouts found you wounded and brought you back here.' said Akama 'You have been slipping in and out of consciousness for some days now. We had begun to think you might never awaken.' He offered her a canteen of water and she drank of it gratefully.

Maiev remembered her warriors abandoning the quest. Remembered going on alone. Remembered her defeat. 'It would have been better if I hadn't. I've failed.'

'I have failed many times in my life, and I expect I will fail many more times to come.' said Akama 'That does not mean I have the right to give up on my life. Can you stand?'

'Yes, I believe so.' said Maiev, pulling off the sheet and rising.

'Good, then if you feel up to it I can show you the village.' said Akama 'And while we do so you may explain what brought you to this land.'

'There it little enough to tell. I hunted a criminal of my own people.' said Maiev as she followed him outside. 'Only I saw the danger he posed. The others couldn't see it. One by one they fell away until at last I had to pursue him alone.'

They emerged into the red daylight and Maiev saw one of the strangest things she'd ever seen. It was a village of many huts, surrounded by a forest of gigantic mushrooms. She saw more of Akama's kind moving here and there on their daily business, and most of them were armed. Which meant they lived a dangerous life, for why else would they carry weapons in the everyday.

'Tell me, who are your people?' she asked.

'We are the Draenai.' said Akama 'We were here when the orcs were but apes. And we will be here after every last one of their miserable race has been driven to extinction as they justly should.'

'Orcs?' asked Maiev. 'You have them here as well.'

'Yes.' said Akama 'This is the world from whence they originally came. We taught them to use fire and the wheel. They repaid our help by driving us into hiding, by slaughtering our children and defiling our temples. Now they serve a demonic overlord named Magtheridon.

But the tide is turning. Soon we will have our revenge, and they shall be purged from this world.'

'How long have you been fighting them?' asked Maiev.

'Since the days of Ner'zhul.' said Akama 'If his name means anything to you.'

'His name is often spoken by some of my enemies.' said Maiev. 'Though not by orcs.'

'I see.' said Akama 'There were conflicts with them before that. However Ner'zhul united the orcs and brought them the power of the Legion.'

'Then we have a common enemy. I have-' began Maiev.

'Father, Father, Nemese took my doll.' said a little girl, rushing up to Akama.

'Vuran,' said Akama, kneeling by her. 'did you ask for it back?'

'Of course I did!' said Vuran 'But he won't give it back!'

'One moment.' said Akama, and he approached a young Draenai boy speaking with others. 'Nemese, why have you taken what belongs to your sister?'

'It isn't like she needs it.' said Nemese.

'Whether she needs it or not does not matter.' said Akama 'I perceive your intentions by your refusal to admit them. You desired power over your sister and so you took what was hers by right. You are acting like an orc, Nemese. Give it back.'

Nemese reluctantly obeyed. Then there was a shout and a Draenai rushed into the village. 'Orcs! Orcs are coming!'

'Damn. Take your sister into the house, Nemese.' said Akama, drawing two curved swords from his back. 'To arms! To arms!'

It was remarkable how quickly the entire village became ready for war. In mere seconds they were forming into formations and readying themselves. As though this were a daily occurance.

'Stranger,' said Akama 'your weapons are in the house. I suggest you use them.'

Maiev nodded and rushed in. With no time to put on her armor, she grabbed her glaive and rushed back outside with it. As she did she saw a great melee ensuing. Massive red skinned orcs like those that killed Cenarius were fighting hand to hand with the draenai. Akama was hacking and slashing with his swords and killing many.

Maiev rushed in as well, blocking a stroke meant for a draenai warrior she turned the axe and beheaded the orcs. Ducking under another swipe she ran the foul beast through, before vaulting over him and cleaving the skull of another orcs. There was a golden glow which shot through many of the draenai warriors and touched her, restoring her strength and healing the wounds of many.

The orcs soon retreated, far fewer in number than before. Maiev watched them go, then observed as the dead on the draenai's side were gathered together. They were buried in the barren fields with much mourning. The orcs were hung from trees, their heads put on stakes, and other grisly trophies.

'We have lost more brothers today.' said Akama 'Yet we would have love more were it not for you.'

'It is the least I could do.' said Maiev.

'My children, they were only babes when their mother was killed by the spear of an orc. ' said Akama 'She had been forced to forage far afield because of a blight on the crops. They caught her offguard. I couldn't get to her in time.'

'How have you survived in this barren wasteland all this time?' asked Maiev.

'You should have seen it when Draenor was whole.' said Akama with what might have been a smile. 'There were vast fields and deep pools of clear water. Our temples were places of life and beauty. Then the cursed orcs drank the blood of Mannaroth. They destroyed many of our cities, killed our children, and butchered so many.

Yet we fought back. We never gave up. Not when our Temple was turned into a place of darkness, not when Draenor was broken, and not when Magtheridon came to rule over these lands.

And soon we will reclaim our lands.

What of you, stranger? What drives you?'

'There is nothing. I cannot defeat my enemy alone.' said Maiev 'My watcher's have abandoned me. I'm… I'm adrift. There is no purpose to my actions anymore.'

'I know the feeling. There is someone you should meet.' said Akama 'He is a prophet, very powerful indeed. He saw the strands of fate of many worlds before they were woven. He may be able to help you find your purpose anew.'

'Who is this prophet?' asked Maiev.

'His name is Velen.' said Akama 'He dwells in Zangarmarsh. Will you seek him?'

'I have little else to do with my time.' said Maiev.

'Very well.' said Akama, looking to a warrior. 'Veldrin, lead her to the Prophet Velen. You must be wary, it is a dangerous road.'

'I thank you for your hospitality, Akama.' said Maiev 'I do not know if my life was worth saving, however, I will do what I can to make it so.'

* * *

After three days of fruitless searching, Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj realized they were lost. The only consolation was that Vashj had brought additional supplies, enough to last them a month. A forsighted decision which Kael'thas found somewhat suspicious.

Kael came to a halt and sighed. 'This place is unnerving. We've marched for three days and seen no signs of life. Still, I can't shake the feeling that we're not alone out here.'

'We aren't.' said Vashj 'I caught the scent just as the wind shifted.'

Out of a forest of mushrooms came Illidan. At first Kael'thas thought he didn't look like anyone remarkable. But when you looked at him, really looked at him, you saw the power within him. It was just below the surface, waiting to burst forth and destroy his enemies. Yet he walked with absolute confidence.

Illidan approached Vashj and nodded. 'Lady Vashj, your arrival is most timely. The thought of defeating the assembled hosts of the Burning Legion was not a pleasant one.'

'We would not forsake you, Lord Illidan.' said Vashj 'However we have a new ally.'

Illidan looked up, or perhaps looked was the wrong word. He was blind after all. It was like he was regarding them, sensing them. 'Who are they, Vashj? The young elf sounds familiar, but…'

'They call themselves the high elves, my Lord.' said Vashj 'They are the last mortal descendants of the highborne who served you long ago. This is Prince Kael'thas, he and his brethren have come to bask in your wisdom, and learn by your example.'

'I see.' said Illidan 'There is a more defensible location not far from here. There you may find water and vegetation for your animals to feast on. There we may discuss our plans in more depth. Come.' And he went off without another word.

Kael'thas and his forces followed him, which in itself proved difficult. Illidan moved quickly over hill and stone, and several times had to backtrack so that they could keep up with them. For some hours they marched, until at long last Kael'thas has the chance to approach the demon hunter and ask for his aid.

'You were right to come to me, Kael.' said Illidan 'I share the pain of your addiction- your hunger for magic.'

'Can you help us, Lord Illidan?' asked Kael 'Can you cure us?'

Illidan looked at him in sympathy. 'There is no cure, young one. But there are ways to master the hunger. Learn from me, and I will grant your people more magic than they can imagine.'

'Very well.' said Kael'thas 'Lord Illidan, I offer you a place among the high elves. Your skills could be of great help to us. We have need of such as you.'

'And I gladly accept it, for now.' said Illidan 'My skills and abilities are at your disposal.'

'First,' said Kael 'I would know what your plans are in this place.'

'Hmm,' said Illidan 'many months ago after the Legion's defeat at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, I was approached by Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance. She offered me a place in Theramore while I made my plans. I availed upon her to search for the lost Eye of Sageras and she agreed. With the help of the naga, it has been found.'

'This I know already.' said Kael 'But what purpose did you have for it?'

'It was my desire to use it not just to purify Azeroth of the Legion,' said Illidan 'but to destroy the Legion utterly using it. I availed upon Arthas and Lady Proudmoore to assist me, however they lacked the vision to see what had to be done.'

'And how would you do this?' asked Kael.

Illidan did not answer at once. 'Long ago,' he said 'after Draenor's explosion, a brutal pit lord named Magtheridon rallied the surviving orcs and took control of Outland. Since then his forces have grown strong.'

Kael decided to humor him. 'How? If most of the surviving orcs were killed when this world exploded, how has he bolstered his ranks?'

'By using the very portals that tore the planet apart.' said Illidan 'Many of Ner'zhul's dimensional gateways still stand, young prince. Magtheridon lures scores of hapless demons through them daily.'

'Then we must seal them permenantly.' said Kael.

'That is the choice Lady Proudmoore would have taken.' said Illidan 'However I have a more permenant solution to this problem. The Eye of Sageras grows stronger the more fel energy is in the air. If we were to direct its power through one of the portals in this place, the resulting power would be enough to annihilate an entire world.'

Kael paused, hardly believing his ears. 'You're talking about-'

'Killing every single demon on the other side of those gateways.' said Illidan 'Every man, woman, and child among them. Every animal, every plant, every living thing. I have considered the ramifications permenantly. However Legion has utterly corrupted those worlds. I highly doubt there is anything left worth saving, and if there is anything left, the benefits far outweigh the costs.'

'That isn't true.' said Kael.

'Isn't it?' asked Illidan 'How many worlds has the Legion consumed? How many more will be consumed before this madness ends? Surely the cost of handful of innocents is a small price to pay for the safety of innumerable worlds, of your own people.

What was done to Azeroth is merely a shadow of what has been done to many less fortunate realms.'

'What you are suggesting is coldblooded genocide.' said Kael.

'Would not the dragon aspects agree with us?' asked Vashj.

'You jest, surely, milady.' said Kael.

'Do I?' asked Vashj 'Did they not abandon Lordaeron and Quel'thalas to burn. Did they not allow Archimonde to be summoned? Did they not allow the night elves to sacrifice their immortality? To what end was all this done but the death of Archimonde? Whole nations of innocents were sacrificed for the sake of destroying one of their enemies.

What Lord Illidan is suggesting is merely the logical end result of their ideology. The needs of a few sacrificed for the sake of a greater good.'

Kael'thas almost cited Stratholme. But Stratholme had been the right decision. There had been no way to save the citizens there. He paused. 'I will not make any decision on this yet. I will consider things.

For now we should focus on our mission. Locating survivors and helping them purge the demons from their land.'

'In that I may be of some assistance.' said Illidan 'I have made contact with the leader of a race called the Draenai. They have agreed to assist us in purging their enemies, the fel orcs from these lands. Destroying these orcs would be a serious blow to the Legion's hold on Outland, and make seeking out the gates a simple task.

From there I may close them, or wield the Eye to destroy them as you see fit.'

Kael'thas did not for one moment believe that the destruction of the portal had been accidental. Vashj had reacted far too calmly, and his isolation from the Kirin Tor provided Illidan with a perfect opportunity to try to convince Kael'thas of his plan. Arthas had not worked alone, and Kael suspected that these two were involved.

Whatever the case the plan Illidan proposed was sound. The only question was whether Kael'thas would be willing to use it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And next chapter is up. This one was tough to write because the whole mission which would be here in the first place is completely absent. Thus I have to improvise. And yes, I gave Akama a family. The Drenai are on the verge of extinction, repopulation should be a first priority.

Also in this continuity the Drenai were an advanced species who gave the orcs technology. I'm doing this for one simple reason: The world is called Drainor. Not Orcnor, or Ogrenor. I'm going to say that the Drenair were the elves of Draenor, the first race.

Also I'm in Sweden right now on vacation so it'll be a while before I can write another chapter. Enjoy.


	5. Gates of the Abyss

**Chapter Five: Gates of the Abyss**

It was not a barren wasteland around them now.

Instead, they were surrounded by vast forests of mushrooms. The huge growths provided some welcome shade from the beating… well, not a sun. More a beating radiance of the unholy sky. There was water here and there, so all this was preferable to the wastes.

But Athanar was stil sick of it. He wanted to go home to Quel'thalas, he hadn't been back since he'd gone to fight in Lordaeron. And he'd done that before the plague even spread.

He drew out a water skin, unstoppered it and drank it. Then he lowered it and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Light and Darkness. "We've been wandering these unholy wastes for years!" "It's been two weeks at least, Athanar." said Sandros.

Athanar looked to his red headed friend and leaned against a mushroom. "Well it certainly feels like years. Aside from a few Draenai villages we've seen no sign of life except Fel Orcs. And Fel Dragons. And Fel Mushrooms. Everything in this land is fel; come to think of it."

"Well what do you expect?" asked Sandros. "It's a broken world tied directly to the Twisting Nether. It isn't going to be a far green country beneath a swift sunrise."

"I concur with Athanar." hissed Narsh the naga, as he slithered up from he lines. "This land does not sit right with me."

"Speak for yourself, Narsh. I like it here." said Sandros.

He would if anyone would.

"You're joking." said Sandros.

"Magic is everywhere." said Sandros. "For the first time since the Sunwell fell I have been feeling right."

"Well, to each their own." said Athanara. "I hate every stone of this place. The sooner we find a way back, the better."

And they continued on. Gradually the forests faded away, and they came to a hill. Looking out over it, Athanara peered into the distance. He saw a disruption and felt it as well.

"Look there. What's that?" asked Sandros.

Athanas drew out his binoculars and peered down toward the disruption. What he saw confirmed what he suspected. There were demons, dozens upon dozens of demons standing by. And behind them was a vast portal, surrounded by a stone gateway. It was decorated with horrible designs.

"What is it?" asked Sandros.

"Our objective. Sandros." said Athanar. He looked up to his men. "Send word to Prince Kael'thas. Tell him we have found the first demon gate. Give him our location. Tell him that there are only a moderate number of guards.

"We'll stay here and observe the situation."

"Couldn't we attack?" asked Narsh.

"No." said Athanar. "I suspect there are demons beyond that portal. It may not be as poorly guards as it seems. We'll wait."

And wait they did.

* * *

Prince Kael'thas received the report while writing the log of his most recent exploits by one of the tents they had established. Their main base was now heavily fortified on a hill. They had finished the fortifications. And now outposts had been established elsewhere. Food sources had been found to replace the foodstuffs they had lost. Illidan had proven invaluable here. His contacts with the Draenai had gotten them guides to help them. Surviving in Outland was difficult. But the magics of the High Elves was focused on getting maximum yield from the land. So they could manage it.

And then Lady Vashj slithered into the room. "You requested my presence, Prince Kael'thas?"

"Yes." said Kael. "Lady Vashj we have received news from our scouts. The demon gate you spoke of has been found to the east. It is guarded by a small garrison of demons."

"Be assured, young Kael, the moment our spell begins the demons will throw their whole might against us." said Vashj. "Their very survival will rely on defeating us."

"And what of Lord Illidan?" asked Kael.

"He has not yet returned from his visit to the Draenai villages." said Vashj.

"Then we will have to wait for him." said Kael. His gaze turned to a list of summoners. "Vashj, do you believe this plan is right?"

Vashj eyed him strangely. "I believe it will destroy our enemies. Right and wrong are subjective. It will be right for us. And very wrong for those on the other side of the portal."

Kael leaned back in his seat. She had not answered his question. "…Do you believe that the Burning Legion's worlds are wholly corrupted."

"It is doubtful, in truth." admitted Vashj. "A world that is wholly consumed by the void will be destroyed entirely. There would have to be some semblance of what you would call good remaining. However, no doubt the Legion has ensured it will never flourish. It may well be a mercy to destroy them."

"I see." said Kael, his mind not at ease. "How goes your attempts to establish colonies?"

"We are still scouring this land." said Vashj. "There are few rivers large enough for our purposes. However, we have found an ideal location to begin colonization. It is an area the locals call Zangarmarsh. Unfortunately, it is a long way away. We will have to secure this region before we have any hope of reaching it."

"It is something to work for." said Kael. "My scouts return with more information daily. The Fel Orcs that the Draenai spoke of have made their home to the west of here. They are focused almost entirely. They are many in number and course with unholy power."

"There are even reports of strange creatures, dragons, serving them."

"Are they aware of our presence?" asked Vashj.

"Not yet." said Kael. "And I'd rather not fight them directly until we have dealt with the portal to the east of here. Otherwise, we may be caught in a two-front war."

"Lord Illidan no doubt will learn more from the Draenai." noted Vashj.

"Of that I am certain." said Kael with a smile.

At that moment the door opened and into the room walked a red-haired paladin. She kneeled on one knee before him. "Prince Kael'thas."

"Liadrin, what news?" asked Kael'thas.

"Lord Illidan has returned." said Liadrin. "He wishes to speak with you at once."

"Then send him in." said Kael'thas.

Liadrin nodded and departed. Soon Illidan came into the room. His blindfold was of new cloth, and he was tense. "Kael, Vashj, I bring news, both good and ill.

"The good is that the Draenai have agreed to an alliance with us. On the condition that we first assist them in destroying the Fel Orcs in this region."

"That seems perfectly reasonable to me." said Kael'thas. "What is the bad news?"

"There are far more orcs than we originally believed." said Illidan. "It seems that Magtheridon has used fel magic to speed the growth rate of the Horde's population. Using these spells they were able to repopulate the orcs very quickly. The orcs to the west of us are not the only tribes.

"And all of them pay homage to the Black Citadel."

Kael'thas had suspected this much. But to have it confirmed it was displeasing. "I know something of fighting orcs. They often fight each other as much as their enemies. If we destroy Magtheridon, then the orcs will fall on each other like wolves.

"Still, that is not our present concern.

"We have found the portal. Vashj, Illidan, gather your forces and prepare for a journey. We will close the eastern portal, and then concern ourselves with the orcs."

"Of course, Prince Kael." said Vashj.

And so began the next stage of the expedition. Kael'thas was just glad to get going.

* * *

Athanar had established defenses as best he could as they waited. The guard of the demons had increased, but no attack had come. He and his men were waiting. Either for Prince Kael'thas or the demons to attack?

"So what are we going to do if they attack us?" asked Sandros.

"Die gloriously with the name of Quel'thalas upon our lips and our blades in our hands." said Athanar.

"Right." said Sandros. "Well I was thinking we could run away."

"And disgrace the legacy of the High Elves?" asked Athanar.

"I can never tell when you are being sarcastic, Athanar." said Sandros. "You've spent too much time among paladins."

"Please." scoffed Athanar. "The Silver Hand is in possession of many virtues, but a sense of humor was not one of them."

"Why did you join that order anyway?" said Sandros. "You're older than them all."

"Older perhaps." said Athanar. "Not necessarily wiser."

"Well I know that much." said Sandros. "I wasn't aware you did."

Athanar looked at him hard. "And I wasn't aware you had such a low opinion of my order."

"On the contrary, I believe the Silver Hand is a perfectly acceptable organization." said Sandros. "In so far as humans are concerned."

"And you, my friend, are a perfectly respectable individual. Insofar as warlocks are concerned." said Athanar.

"Both of you be silent." said Narsh from where he stood, watching. "Your bickering disturbs my ears and troubles my countenance."

They fell silent.

"So, we've been here two days now." said Sandros. "No sign of movement from the portal. Why?"

"My guess is that the Legion has taken serious casualties." said Athanar. "They aren't in a position to reinforce their outlying positions. Especially since Lordaeron is where they think all the fighting will be."

"They must have seen us by now." said Narsh.

"Yes, but they don't necessarily realize how large our forces are or what our intentions are." said Sandros. "Demons are not what you could call a trusting lot, and they do not share information with each other."

"So why do you associate with them, then?" asked Athanar.

"Well, everyone needs a hobby, I suppose." said Sandros. "And I wouldn't call it an association so much as research. In order to fight something, you must understand it. So I research our enemies."

"How did you convince King Anastarian to authorize your experiments anyway?" asked Athanar.

"The same way I justify myself to you." said Sandros. "Kel'thuzad was not wrong to investigate unholy magic. If the Kirin Tor hadn't thrown him out he probably never would have turned on us. Magic is neither good nor evil. It merely is."

"I can't agree with you there." said Athanar. "I believe that all things are, at their utter base form, good. Evil is a corruption, a parasite which twists that which is into a mockery of its true nature."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Sandros.

"The Light is good." said Athanar. "Therefore it has the final say on all things in creation. It might allow things to turn astray from their right road. But he would never set them on a wrong road to begin with. You see-" He froze as he sensed something.

Looking down to the portal, he saw it blazing bright.

"Athanar?" asked Sandros.

"…The portal is in use." said Athanar. "Demons are coming through."

No sooner had he said this and the portal flared up. And out of it began to pour all manner of creatures. Doomguards, and spectral monsters. Succubi marched with them, carrying whips and they began to assemble.

Athanar grasped his two-handed blade and drew it with a flourish. "Raise your weapons, my bethren! To arms! Swordsman form a line, archers, skirmish formation! Let not one pass through!

"Narsh, bring your forces up!"

Even as they assembled the demons did the same. Soon they surged toward Athanar and his forces. Arrows were fired into their midsts and several fell. Athanar stood at the front of the battle line. As a creature of the void rushed toward him he brought around his sword. The gleaming gold colored blade cleaved through the unholy beast. The creatures met the shield wall.

Sandros sent bolts of unholy energy into the enemy lines. Many fell in moments, and then chaos took hold. Athanar saw a naga ripped in half by a doomguard. He raised his sword to heal a wounded swordsman. A fel hound was run through by Narsh. Then a doomguard rushed at Athanar, and he found himself fighting for his life.

Little by little the line began to buckle.

And then came dragonhawk riders. They surged overhead, hurling their bolts into the midsts of the enemy line. With them were flying serpents, the couatls, that send their poison into their midst. The onslaught failed as Illidan Stormrage led naga and elves into combat. With every moment his swords and flames tore through the enemy, driving them before him.

Athanar turned the doomguard's blade and ran up through the chin. Drawing out the sword he went toward Prince Kael'thas who had come up behind. The Prince was unleashing waves of flame to consume the enemy. Soon the demon armies had been driven back.

As Athanar approached, the Prince nodded. "Well met, Lieutenant Athanar."

"Prince Kael'thas, we held them back as best we could." said Athanar. "However I fear we were nearly overrun."

"You stood your ground where others would have fled." said Kael'thas. "You have done well." He looked to Lord Illidan, who returned with bloodied swords. "Set up the Eye of Sageras. We will make the preparations."

Athanar halted. "The Eye of Sageras? You mean to use that here?"

"We will use it beyond the portal." said Kael'thas. "We will destroy the very source of the demons."

Athanar had known they were going to neutralize the portals. But he'd assumed that the plan was to shut them down. Not destroy the worlds beyond. It didn't seem likely that there were any innocents beyond, but that didn't mean it was impossible. "We weren't told anything about this."

"Because you did not need to know." said Kael'thas. "We did not want to enemy to learn of our plans."

This was wrong. "Prince Kael'thas, this is madness." said Athanar. "We should close the portal and-"

"Athanar, more demons are emerging from the gate!" said Sandros.

And indeed there were. Thousands of them. "Damn." said Athanar. "Hold your ground! They must not break through!"

Raising his sword, he rushed back into the fray. He summoned the light to heal many of the injured as he did. Soon he was cleaving and hacking through the demons.

He only prayed that Prince Kael'thas would not go through with this.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, this took… years. I seriously considered naming this chapter 'Finally' after all the waiting.

I sincerely apologize for how long it took for this. I decided to focus on other fics for a while. And when I got back to Warcraft, everyone wanted me to continue A Strategic Withdrawal. I just never got back to it. It didn't help that I was completely stuck on how to go about continuing it.


	6. Prophecy

**Chapter Six: Prophecy**

The battle was ongoing. The High Elves and Naga had driven the demons before them. But now their momentum had slowed, and the tide might turn. Kael knew he should give the order. And yer he felt a terrible reluctance to do it.

"Prince Kael'thas, the Eye of Sageras has been readied." said Vashj. "We may begin the ritual at any time."

This was it. If he gave the order, he would destroy an entire world. Every man, woman, and child. It would be like a thousand Straholmes. But no it wouldn't. They were demons. They deserved death, and they were a clear and present threat.

And he was running out of time.

"Very well then, Vashj." said Kael. "All the preparations have been made. Our summoners stand ready. Now we must do what we came here to do.

"Begin the ritual."

Silence. No one answered. Kael turned back around. "Vashj?" But Vashj was utterly still. All the world was still. And all was silent. A bird was frozen in midair. The battle had halted completely. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Kael.

"They cannot hear you, Prince Kael'thas. Only I can." said a familiar voice.

It was a voice he had not heard in years. Decades even. He'd been only a boy when he'd last heard it. Kind and loving, but stern. He turned and looked upon Alexstrasza the Life Binder.

Her red hair was longer, and she wore garments that displayed her body. She was in the guise of an elf, but the horns on her brow showed her for what she was. In one hand was a gold-colored staff.

The last time they had met she had convinced him to go south to Dalaran. To see how humans practiced magic. And he hadn't come back for years. "Queen Alexstrasza. Why are you here?"

"I have a part of every creature that lives." said Alexstrasza. "Or do you think I am called the Lifebinder in vain? I have come to speak with you."

That much was obvious. For a moment, Kael felt like a boy again. But then he remembered Quel'thalas on fire. He remembered the scars tearing across the land — the humiliation of the highborn. Alexstrasza had not been there for any of it, save as an enemy. "Then speak, and be gone. " said Kael. "I have little time."

His harsh dismissal seemed to surprise her. But she mastered it. "What you are doing is retribution beyond proportion. You plan to halt the Burning Legion by obliterating every one of their worlds. All men, women, and children. Everything that they could be will be consumed by this vengeance.

"Is that just?"

"No." admitted Kael. "But it is necessary. I have seen enough destruction wrought in my world. I've seen my homeland torn apart, seen the devastation — the horror.

"And this is but a taste of what the Legion has done, is it not? They have done this to many other worlds, and worst. They are altogether vile. They deserve death."

"Perhaps they do." said Alexstrasza. "But no race is perfect. The High Elves have done many terrible things. And the races of the Burning Legion have been taught by monsters. But they could become more than what they are if they have time."

"I don't care." admitted Kael.

Alexstrasza stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I don't care about any race which is not part of the Alliance." said Kael. "King Terenas attempted to be benevolent to all species. He stopped us from hunting the trolls to extinction. He bankrupted his kingdom putting the orcs in internment camps.

"And what was his legacy?

"Betrayed by all his allies and murdered by his own son. And the orcs he spared immediately turned on him and started taking chunks out of his kingdom. A kingdom that is just ashes now.

"No. My concern is the wellbeing of my people. The lives of billions of demons do not matter to me. I do not know them. I will not watch them die. But I will gladly sign their death warrant to end this war."

Alexstrasza obviously had not been expecting this. She hesitated, looking around as if trying to formulate a counterargument. Had she really been expecting to just walk in here and be instantly respected? "And what of your people?

"You would destroy entire worlds to help them. And your name will be renowned for it. They will see the destruction of worlds as an acceptable practice during a crisis. What precedent will that set? What will be the difference between you and the Legion if you do this? Annihilate entire worlds simply because you have judged them beyond salvation?

"With such thinking, you would do well as a student of Archimonde."

Kael shrugged. He was tired. So tired. And he wanted the war to stop. "The difference is that I will stop. I will break the Legion, in body and spirit. And when they have been shattered, they will no longer threaten my people.

"From there I will deal with their legacy.

"Then I will mend the injuries dealt to my people and their allies. Only then will the triumph of the High Elves be complete."

"That is how it may begin." said Alexstrasza/ "But what you do here today will echo for eternity. Your actions here shall not be limited to your enemies. You will change all the world, and not for the better. And the strands of fate will grow black indeed.

"Close the portals, Prince Kael'thas.

"Let them live."

He could close the portals, couldn't he? Just order Illidan to do it, that had always been their backup plan. Then he could take back Outland. The Legion would be defeated but not destroyed. Just as the orcs had been defeated and not destroyed.

Only an idiot made the same mistake twice.

Prince Kael'thas was not an idiot. "…Long ago, there was great friendship between our people's, or so I thought. I remember you visited us once when I was a boy. You spoke always of restraint, of mercy.

"And yet all who heed your instructions gain a gruesome and untimely end while those who annihilate their enemies see days of peace in the aftermath.

"You are a fool, Alexstrasza. I trust you as a counselor no more than I would a court jester. For all your claims of wisdom, you have no understanding of what challenges a ruler must face. How could you? You have never ruled.

"The world burned beneath your watch."

"My place has never been to rule." said Alexstrasza. "But to guide. Long ago I raised the abandoned children who would one day become humans. I brooked your people's alliance with them. I created the Guardians of Tirisfal long ago to combat the Burning Legion. And when had you never gone to Dalaran, would the Alliance have ever been made?

"Do not think that I have been idle because you have not seen my efforts. The guardians of the world wish the best for all races. But sometimes some must be sacrificed to save many more."

"Really?" asked Kael. "Well, I'm about to sacrifice the entire Burning Legion so that many more can be saved. And unlike the people of Lordaeron, they deserve it.

"So you have no cause for complaint. Leave me be."

Alexstrasza stepped back in shock. She seemed suddenly to be conflicted about something. She strove for an answer and finally sighed. "So be it. But there comes a time when the destruction of your enemies will not bring safety. You have been warned. What you are doing will bring only destruction.

"To the demons. And to you."

And she was gone.

The sound of combat returned. Blood and death. Steel on steel. Time was running out.

"For Quel'thalas!" cried Athanar. "For Prince Kael'thas!"

Athanar had objected as well. Surely there were others who also objected. Kael could just close the portals. For a moment he considered it.

Then he felt a scaly hand on his shoulder. He looked to the source.

"Prince Kael'thas?" asked Vashj. "We are ready."

Kael turned around, now with a clear mind. "Begin the ritual, Vashj. Destroy the Legion worlds."

* * *

Zangarmarsh was an eerie and wet place. Huge mushrooms, larger than anywhere else, rose into the skyline. An oozing smell was around here. The ground was soaked, and flowing streams were everywhere. Great pools so deep she couldn't see the bottom were everywhere. And as Maiev walked, she came to the village.

One might have missed it if they were human. Even Maiev almost did, but she managed to spot it after a second glance. The huts within it were designed to meld into the landscape, appearing as turf. The entrances were covered with moss.

As she approached, a blue-skinned creature appeared. She was like Akama, but her features were fairer. Where Akama had seemed almost hideous, this creature was beautiful. She carried a huge hammer in hand. "Maiev Shadowsong?"

Maiev took a stance. Who was this who knew her? "You expected me?"

"The Prophet Velen told me to await your coming." said the woman. "I am Yrel. I will lead you to him."

And lead her she did, through the marshes and by many strange paths. As they walked, Maiev looked around her. "Your people have been here for a long time, have they not?"

"Yes." said Yrel. "We were here before the orcs could speak. We will be here long after the orcs have been wiped away."

"Then you are no friends of them?" guessed Maiev. Perhaps they were like the night elves.

"No." said Yrel, tensing.

They walked. "You bear a similar appearance to the one known as Akama." said Maeiv. "Yet there are differences. Those Draenei I met under him are rougher of feature. Less fair."

"We are all Draenai." said Yrel. "However, Akama and his kind are… broken."

"Broken?" asked Maiev.

"Yes." said Yrel. "When our people's first came to Draenor some of us embraced the spirits of Draenor. They attuned themselves to the world that is now Outland. In time they became a different sort of race, our cousins.

"When the orcs came into existence, it was they who taught them the ways of shamanism. But when the world began to die, they were affected worst. My kind still worships the light, and so we are not as wounded.

"What business do you have with the orcs?" There was an edge in her tone.

"They were both friend and foe to my people against the Legion." said Maiev. "Yet they had green skin, not red. The Alliance that now marches through Draenor were their ancient enemies."

Yrel looked up. There was a glint in her eye. Then she shook her head and marched on. Eventually, they came to a small hut, open for all to see. Smoke was rising from a hole in the top. "He is within." said Yrel.

"Is this not a strange place for a leader to dwell?" asked Maiev. "Velen needs no guards. And he does not wear the trappings of leadership for his own benefit." said Yrel. "Enter, or turn back as you desire."

And she was gone, fading into Zangarmarsh. Maiev remained silent for a long time. She had the feeling she stood on the threshold of something important. And she was afraid to go in.

What was she doing here? Surely there was some better thing she could be doing. Not that she could think of it.

Best to get it over with.

With a scoff, she strode in and threw aside the curtain.

Within she saw an old Draenai. Older than any being she had ever seen. You could tell by his eyes that he was older than herself. And she had seen ten thousand years. Even older than Cenarius. Perhaps even, even the dragon aspects.

His beard was long and white, and he wore simple clothes. He was kneeling at the far end of the hut, meditating. His eyes were closed. In front of him was a long, wooden staff. Maiev moved forward, feeling like a foolish child now. She kneeled down across from him, mouth dry.

How did you speak to someone like this?

"You are Velen, then." It was not a question.

"I am." His eyes opened, and they were deeper than all the seas of the void. It was darkness not of the void, however. The void was nothing. And within his eyes was everything. "Maiev Shadowsong, your role in the strands of fates has shifted a great deal. What has brought you here?"

Maiev had the feeling that he knew perfectly well why she was here. But he wanted to be asked anyway, as part of some design of his own. So why was she here? "I've come to seek guidance. All my life I have sought one thing. And now it is beyond my reach."

"You seek Illidan Stormrage." said Velen.

"Yes." said Maiev. How did he know this? And how much did he know? Or perhaps she should ask what he didn't know.

"Why do you seek him?" asked Velen.

Once again he knew the answer. But did Maiev. She considered everything that had happened. Why did she seek him? Was it revenge? Justice? Both? Or was it something else? "…No one else sees him for the threat he is. Furion and Tyrande care only for themselves and those close to them. It doesn't matter to them what he might do, as long as he does not do it to them.

"Illidan must be stopped."

Velen looked down sadly. "Yes.

"The tragedy is that he can do great good when he begins things. But the more success he finds, the more reckless he becomes. It is not for nothing that his brother persecutes him." He sighed. "You are right. He is a grave threat. As am I. As are you. But there is a difference between a threat and an enemy."

Maiev didn't see where he was going with this. "Illidan is mad. If he is left unchecked his lust for power and disregard for tradition will consume the world."

"More than this world." said Velen.

Maiev stopped. "…What do you mean?"

Velen remained silent for a long, long, time. "Are you certain you wish to know the truth of things? Once said, this cannot be unsaid."

Maiev didn't. But she needed to know. "Tell me."

Velen crossed his arms and looked up. "You were born to hunt Illidan. Your chase was preordained when the stars were young. But when weaving a tapestry the work changes even as it is created. And so it has.

"Illidan believes himself a messiah, Watcher. And the persecution of his people has only caused him to believe it all the more. He is so consumed by this vision of himself, that he is going to destroy the very worlds upon which the Legion is seated."

"What?!" said Maiev. Would Illidan really go so far as to destroy worlds? Legion worlds, but there might be good creatures still on them.

"It has already begun." said Velen. "Even now he is using the Eye of Sageras to destroy the demonic worlds beyond the very portals they used to invade."

Maiev stood and turned away. "He must be stopped-"

"You will never reach those portals in time." said Velen. "If those guarding them do not halt Illidan, then nothing will. You would be killed before ever you reached them."

Maiev realized he was right. She had no guards, no soldiers. No hope on her own. She looked back. "Then what can be done?"

Velen stood. "I can offer you a chance, Maiev. An opportunity to destroy the Eye of Sageras and halt Illidan's plans.

"You will face a choice.

"You may thwart the plans of Illidan. But in so doing you will save the Legion."

"Save the Legion?" asked Maiev.

"What Illidan is doing will work." said Velen. "Very few organizations can survive having the world they live on obliterated — even the Legion. And there is a bitter irony in it all.

"But that does not make it right. Whatever the case, I cannot make this choice. It is yours." He looked at her. "And you will make it in the Heart of the Black Citadel."

"The Black Citadel." said Maiev. "Akama spoke of such a place. He said it was the Heart of Magtheridons power."

"Yes." said Velen. "Illidan's masterstroke shall take place there."

Maiev shook his head. "…Then I will go there,"

"And I will go with you." He picked up his staff. "Akama may not agree with my policies, but he holds me in respect. I will get you your chance."

Maiev had the feeling that she had become a small, but crucial part of something much greater. She only prayed she would choose rightly. Was it really wrong to destroy worlds filled with demons?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm making up for lost time with this chapter. This is something I've had planned for a while. I hope I got Velen in character. And yes, I know Yrel isn't a character in the main timeline. But she might still exist, and I needed someone guarding Velen.

Also, I refuse to believe that the orcs were on Draenor before the Draenai. After all, the planet is named after them.

If the Draenai arrived and named the planet Draenor that makes perfect sense. Of course, the orcs call the place Draenor. That's what the planet has been called since before their race existed.

But if the Draenai arrived after the orcs that makes the name pure coincidence. Plus, if the Draenei were on the run for millennia, the orcs would never have won. Given that Draenei are immortal, chances are they would have numerous demon-slaying badasses. We're talking about people who kill doomguards and pit lords on a daily basis.

So when the orcs went after them, they'd be slaughtered.

On the other hand, if the Draenai arrived and settled on Draenor for a long time, it makes perfect sense. They had a long period of peace to get fat and sassy. It also works thematically, since it makes the Draenai the orcish equivalent of elves.

This makes humans and orcs foils to each other. The humans became friends with the elves to destroy a common enemy. The orcs were corrupted by a common enemy and used to destroy the Draenai. This enhances both their stories.


	7. The End of the World

**Chapter Seven: The End of the World**

The red skies of Kazanor were a beautiful light shade today. They were only a few clouds in the air, veiling the violet sun. It was a perfect day for walking, and Raznora was taking advantage of it. As she passed the training grounds on her way back to the palace, she halted.

There was Kazar, practicing with his sword like always. His expression was determined, though his stance was wrong. With the recent casualties, there weren't all that many fighting men on Kazanor anymore. The War on Creation was a costly affair, but it had to be done.

Raznora approached him and caught his hand. "You hold the blade like this, Kazar. What are you doing? Pretending to be a hero of old?"

"No, Mother. I am Kazzak, Vanguard of the Horde!" said Kazar. "I cast down the gates of Stonewind Keep with my sword, and shattered the defenders! A hundred water elementals could not halt me!"

"Well, you should play elsewhere," said Raznora. "Not all members of the Legion are safe like your uncle." She motioned to the portal on the cliffs above where many more demons were streaming through — thousands of all shapes and sizes.

Kazanor was a middleman world of sorts. It acted as a staging area for the militarized worlds. It also worked to produce the weapons and supplies they needed. It had already contributed most of its standing forces to the war. "See there; the troops are moving through the portal."

"Where are they marching, Mother?" asked Kazar. "To Azeroth?"

"No, to Outland," said Raznora. "Azeroth is sure to have been destroyed by now. Your uncle is among the greatest of our kind. Now the Legion is trying to secure Outland, to use as a base."

"Who are we fighting?" asked Kazar.

"The Draenai remnants," said Raznora. "The last of the traitors are trapped there. Lord Magtheridon is going to summon an army through one of the gates to attack them. And his Fel Orcs will strike them from the other direction.

"They'll be wiped out at last. And no one will be able to oppose the Legion."

Kazar sighed. "I wish I'd lived earlier. All the really dangerous worlds are being destroyed."

"Don't worry, Kazan," said Raznora. "You'll get your chance. There are always new worlds to be destroyed. It will be many ages before we meet at the end of this world.

"Just keep practicing with your sword. And mind your stances."

And then the ground shook. Raznora felt a wrenching as a beam of the purest green shot from the portal. It surged into the distance and landed somewhere in the sea. The skies churned, and the ground shuddered.

"What is happening?" asked Kazar.

"I don't know," said Raznora. "The portal has never acted in that way. Let's get back to the palace."

As they walked the seas began to recede. The clouds above became a vortex of swirling fire. The air screamed as unholy energy mustered.

Raznora quickened her pace. "We must see the warlocks at once. Follow me quickly."

She found the Chief Warlock, an old Doomguard of advanced age, looking out from a terrace in the palace. A telescope was on his face. She turned him to her. "Karis, what is happening?"

"The energies of the world are being sent into a fury," said Kris. "The fel magics are going haywire."

"What can we do to stop this?" asked Raznora.

"This power is beyond anything I've seen," said Karis. "It is as if the Dark Titan himself has reached forth his hand against us."

"Can we stop it?" asked Razora.

Karis paused. "The source is beyond the portal. We may pray that those who went forward through the portal will stop it."

"What if it doesn't?" asked Raznora.

"Mother, the sea! It's boiling!" cried Kazar.

Raznora looked and saw it. Several ships on the water burst into violet flame as the sea tossed and turned. Bubbles could be seen in the farther reaches.

"Then this world may be consumed," said Karis.

Raznora remained silent. If they just waited here, they might all die. They had to have a backup plan. "…The portals."

"What?" said Karis.

"We opened portals to my brother's domain within Azeroth," said Raznora. "They were opened long ago, and reinforcements are sent through now and again.

"Gather everyone you can. Send them through it. Alert Kazzak to receive refugees. The old and infirm will leave last, no offense."

"None taken," said Karis. "I am of much less use than a young man."

"Send messages to all our contacts, telling them the same thing," said Raznora.

"And if you are wrong and the attack succeeds?" asked Karis.

"Then we may go back," said Raznora. "I will not doom our people for the sake of pride. Go now! And tell them to gather such supplies as they can! Every moment may save someone!" She turned and kneeled by Kazan. "Kazan, find your siblings. Quickly. Get them back here quickly."

Kazan rushed off, and an unbearable scurrying began. Raznora oversaw the gathering of supplies and equipment for a lengthy journey. As they worked and panicked people came in from the surrounding regions, the sky changed. Where before it had been burning, now the energies began to fade away.

And in their place came the stars. Those horrid white stars, glaring down on them. The red veil of unholy magic was gone, and they were stripped naked before the cruel universe.

"The sky burns itself out," said Karis. "The stars show themselves for the first time in a thousand years."

So the evacuation continued. More and more people surged through the portals and yet there were always more to come. The ground began to crack and shake. A pillar within the throne room broke, and part of the roof fell in.

Where was Kazan?

Then he came there, with Karie, Endosh, and Jaka. They were all Raznora had left of their father, who died long ago serving the Legion.

"Mother, I've got them!" said Kazak.

"Good," said Raznora. "Let's go quickly."

She led the four of them through the halls of the breaking palace until they came to the portal room. As they entered, they saw a large group of refugees vanish. Bits of broken rubble were all over the floor, and the ceiling was breaking.

Soon the way would be shut.

Raznora could wait no longer.

"What is happening Mother?" asked Karie. "How can the earth be breaking."

"Hush, we may be able to come back. Come quickly," said Raznora, thinking more and more it was a lie.

"Mother, I… I don't want to go?" said Jaka.

"We must," said Raznora. "Go all of you."

They walked onto the portal, as more refugees streamed through the doors onto them. As they did, they disappeared in a flash. Raznora looked back to the door and felt a final tremor. The ceiling fell in upon those streaming through the halls of the palace.

She had no more time. This world was doomed.

Rushing toward the portal, she leaped even as the stones fell in around her. There was a flash and then void.

* * *

The Council Chamber on Argus was where Kil' jaden met with the Senate, the civilian government. To mortals, no doubt, it seemed that every moment of his time was spent plotting their downfall. In reality, he had to deal with just as much red tape as the average mortal king.

Even the power of Sageras was insufficient to stem the tide of paperwork.

"Lord Kil' jaden we are entirely devoted to the Legion's cause." said Deljas, speaking for the Senate. "We openly desire the annihilation of the corrupt legion, but we must face facts."

"And what facts are those?" asked Kil' jaden.

"We have taken massive losses," said Deljas. "What the mortals calls the Third War was a fiasco of immense proportions. To launch another invasion would require us to drag forces away from our garrison units.

"Doing that may result in a resurgence of our enemies."

Kil' jaden was loathe to admit it, but he had a point. Life was a difficult thing to stamp out. And once the Legion truly destroyed a world, it became useless. As a result, most worlds they conquered were kept in a perpetual state of decay, kept on life support.

Unfortunately, life was a determined enemy. And they often made unexpected resurgences. "And what is it you desire?"

"We desire that we stay our hand," said Deljas. "Let us consolidate the territories we already have. Let new generations come about to fight for us. Once we are strong again, we can strike once more.

"We can afford-"

Then they all felt it. The open aired chamber shuddered, and Kil' jaden looked up to the night sky. Above, far above, the unholy veil was stripped away. And far above, he saw a star, brilliantly shining for a moment. And then it disappeared.

He knew that star. Kazanor, wasn't it?

""What?"

"A star is going out…" said Deljas.

Mephistroth rushed into the chamber. "Lord Kil' jaden! One of our world! A Doomguard colony! It… it is…"

"It is gone," said Kil' jaden, calculating what happened. "Our enemies have the Eye of Sageras. And they are using it to destroy us. Gather the warlocks and prepare the countermeasures at once.

"Minister Deljas, we will continue this discussion later."

Kil' jaden and Mephistroth walked out into the hall. The Dreadlord looked at him in concern. "The Eye of Sageras?" he asked. "Are you certain?"

"I am positive," said Kil' jaden. This atrocity could be turned to his advantage. "Contact Lord Kazzak and tell him to be ready to receive refugees. Order that those worlds connected to Outland evacuate to Azeroth in as good order as can be managed."

"You wish to abandon the worlds?" asked Mephistroth.

"If we establish permanent colonies on Azeroth, it will be an excellent step forward," said Kil' jaden. "In a few generations, we may expand our power base from the regions we control. And the loss of their worlds will motivate our populations like never before.

In the meantime, order Magetheridon to press his assaults against the Draenei."

"Lord Kil' jaden, what if Illidan should use the Eye of Sageras against Argus?" asked Mephistroth.

Kil' jaden considered that. "You need not fear. For all his perception, Illidan does not have our location or any means of finding it."

"Still, he may find us in time," said Mephistroth.

"Time he does not have," said Kil' jaden. "Illidan is a charismatic speaker and a talented war leader. But he has no talent for administration. He will quickly alienate his supporters and will either have to turn to us for help, or be destroyed."

"What if he should turn to the Alliance?" asked Mephistroth.

"They will not be a factor for much longer," said Kil' jaden. "We may lose a few worlds to Illidan. But the morale effect should be useful. I don't anyone will object to continuing our war with Azeroth now."

* * *

The portal did not close. It imploded. And from the noise came the screams of millions. And as it coursed over Kael' thas, he felt them die and remained silent. For a long moment, he stood there, looking over the corpses of the demons.

Vashj came up behind him. "It is done, Prince Kael' thas. The world beyond is destroyed."

Kael nodded. "…It had to be done." He looked to Illidan. "Lord Illidan, Vashj, gather our forces. We will return to camp and prepare our campaign against the orcs."

And return they did. It all happened in a daze. Kael' thas had destroyed a world. It had been the only way. Weathering the Legion's attacks indefinitely simply wasn't practical. The only solution was to destroy the source.

Defending indefinitely without reprisal would lead only to extinction.

He told himself that again as he gave orders. Defenses were erected, and messages were sent between the Draenei. Everyone was mustering, and news came of coming orcish forces.

And then Liadrin came forward, looking a bit shaken. "Prince Kael' thas, demons approach."

Kael' thas quickly responded. A reprisal.

But to his surprise, the army was entirely made of succubi. It was a large one, as well. They bore the white flag of parley over their heads. And at the front was a stunningly beautiful succubus, even by their standards. She held in one hand a massive axe.

"Hold where you are, mortals. I am not here to fight." said the succubus.

Kael' thas, Illidan and Vashj came forward. "Why should we believe you?"

She smiled and bowed, not to Kael, but to Illidan. "Lord Illidan, I am Kirrasan of the Succubi. I wish to pledge myself to your service."

"You wish to join us?" asked Illidan in surprise. "Why?"

A calculated move. Pledging to Kael' thas would make her his subordinate. But by pledging to Illidan, she might create friction between them. Or so Kael guessed. Still, she could be valuable.

"Indeed," said Kirrasan. "I am the sovereign of all succubi, and I could be of great value to you. I've spent the past few months watching those idiot dreadlords run the Legion into the ground. I decided I might find out what it is like to be on Illidan's side."

"And how can you serve us?" asked Kael' thas.

"I can provide you with a large force of succubi to bolster your forces," said Kirrasan, "I can guide you through the land of Outland. I have many agents in Lordaeron who could help you against your enemies. And last but not least, I can give you something you could never get without me.

"The location of the Legion Throneworld of Argus."

Illidan smiled. "Very well then, Kirrasan. Welcome to my service."

This was beginning to get complicated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, so for the record, I stand corrected on the whole Draenei thing. I'll just count it as an AU element, I guess. Fortunately, I have plans in motion that could easily explain all the AU aspects of this series. You'll have to wait a while for them, though.


	8. Blood for Blood

**Chapter Eight: Blood for Blood**

They arrived back at the base to find the alarm bells ringing and troops rushing to the walls. As Kael'thas entered through the gates, Lord Sanguinar rushed up to him and kneeled. "Prince Kael'thas, you've returned. Thank the light."

"What has happened, Sanguinar?" asked Kael'thas.

"While you were occupied with the gate, a huge orc army was amassed to the north," said Sanguinar. "Even now, they are heading towards us. My Prince, they have red dragons with them."

"Red dragons?" asked Vashj. "How could they have come here?"

Kael'thas remembered several reports years ago and came up with an answer. "During the Second War, the Dragonmaw Clan had a number of dragon eggs sent through to Outland. I remember Turylyon sent me several reports on the subject. But he was never able to find them.

"They must have been breeding them here."

"Yet, where did all these orcs come from?" asked Vashj.

"It matters little," said Illidan. "They cannot be allowed to dislodge us."

"Prince Kael'thas, there is something else," said Sanguinar. "We've received reports of another force of Fel Orcs heading toward the Draenei villages. What would you have us do?"

"Magtheridon must have discovered us!" said Kael'thas.

"Our forces must hold them back while we search for the dimensional gates," said Illidan.

"Illidan, Vashj, take your forces and go to our allies," said Kael. Then he looked up to the succubus. She was examining her fingernails as though nothing had happened. "Kirrasan, bolster my forces with your own. We will turn back this orc host."

"Of course, Prince Kael'thas," said Kirrasan.

"What is this demon doing here?" asked Sanguinar.

"She and her people have, for now, defected over to our side," said Kael'thas. Then he looked to where Athanar was looking at Kirrasan with hatred. "Athanar, go with Illidan and Vashj and represent the High Elves."

Athanar nodded, looking very white. "As you command, Prince Kael'thas."

"Are you sure of this, Kael?" asked Vashj. "Dividing our forces seems unwise."

"Magtheridon's forces have besieged the Draenei long enough!" said Kael. "If we drive them back they will join us in their fight!"

Vashj nodded. "Azshara smiles upon you, Prince Kael'thas."

So it was that the armies split into two. The demons and most of the High Elves arrayed themselves behind the barricades of the base. The naga and Athanar's forces made their way south. Kael'thas set to work, giving orders and arraying the succubi at the front ranks. There was a great deal of mistrust among them. Sanguinar regarded the demons with clear mistrust. Though Kirrasan hardly seemed to care.

They obeyed. That was all he needed for now.

Then there sounded the warning horn. Across the broken ground came a host of red skinned orcs. At their head was a massive orc, wielding a huge axe. Like a great tide, they washed toward the defenses.

Archers fired, even as Kael cast a spell. Many of the orcs were claimed by the first volley. A wave of flame descended on their front ranks and burned many to death. Then they were upon them.

"High Elves of Quel'thalas! Drive these foul beasts back into the abyss!" cried Kael.

An elven warrior lost his head to an orc, only for it to be run through. Sanguinar held back the tide with his men, creating an impenetrable wall of shields. But that wall began to buckle.

 **"FOR MAGETHERIDON! FOR THE LEGION!"** cried the leader, smashing aside several elves.

Then the succubi entered the fray. They fought by weaving and dodging, using their enemies weight against them. Their whips and knives tore through the enemy from the flank. All save Kirrasan who wielded her axe like an orc.

And yet not quite like an orc. She used brute force but channeled it better than them. Wherever she went, orcs fell headless to the ground. She and her sisters made no sound as the orcs buckled. Soon she came axe to axe with the orc leader.

"Succubi? Do you weak consorts truly hope to stand against us?!" cried the orc. "We are the Legion!"

"I am Kirrasan, you fool," said Kirrasan, smile unfading. "I was fighting battles when your race was in its infancy. I was engineering the downfall of nations when you were beating drums to idiot spirits!

 **"I AM THE QUEEN OF SUFFERING!"**

Then she vaulted over him and snapped his neck.

Even as she did yet, more orcs came into sight. And with them were dozens of red dragons that surged toward them in anger. Yet their eyes were filled with bloodlust and madness, unlike any those Kael'thas had seen.

He looked to Liadrin. "Signal the dragonhawk riders."

"As you command, Prince Kael'thas," said Liadrin.

Then Kael'thas put forth his right hand and summoned to him his power. The spirit of fire came into his palm and then flashed. "Come forth, mighty Phoenix! Let your immortal flame consume all who would oppose the Highborne!"

And from his hand emerged the Phoenix, even as the dragonhawk riders rushed forward. They sent forth shackles of orange light that wrapped around many of the dragons. They were immobilized and sent falling to the ground. Even as they fell, the remaining ones' were swarmed.

The spell had been designed for this very purpose. To kill dragons.

It had never been put to use, however. Alexstrasza had been freed before they could have used it. Kael was glad of that. And unhappy that he was killing her children now, even if he had disregarded her. She was the aspect of life and was likely displeased with him.

Kael would need to take steps to appease her.

The battle continued, but the orcs by far suffered the worse of it. They were used to fighting defenseless Draenei, not organized opponents. Kael'thas used his spells to save the lives of his men when they were hard pressed. His flames ravaged the enemy lines where they were weakest. And where they were strongest, their warriors became incorporeal.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of vicious fighting, the dragons were destroyed. And the orcs had died or fled. Kael felt a bitter sense of victory, however. That these animals had enslaved such majestic creatures was an atrocity. One that would not go unpunished.

He found Kirrasan sitting on top of the corpse of an orc. Her axe was planted between her legs, and she was humming to herself. The corpses of dozens lay around her.

"…You fight well, milady," said Kael'thas.

"One has to in the Legion." said Kirrasan. "Do you know how this world was first called Draenor, Kael'thas?"

"No. I assumed that it was one name of many." said Kael.

"This land was, long ago, a Draenei colony," said Kirrasan. "A small outpost that grew and grew over time. It presided over the rise of the various races of Draenor. When the war went badly for the Draenei in other worlds, it became a place where refugees fled.

"Over the course of a few generations, the population of Draenei grew massively. The orcs became afraid of their numbers. After that, Kil'jaden had an easy time convincing them to commit genocide. A whisper here, a disagreement here."

"Did you have any part in this?" asked Kael.

"Well I was the one who convinced Archimonde to send a colony to this place, long ago," said Kirrasan. "Before the corruption of either of our races."

"And why did you join Sageras?" asked Kael, curious.

"I desired power," said Kirrasan. "To rule and dominate the universe in retribution for what was done to me in another time and place.

"That's it really.

"His ideology means nothing to me."

"What was done to you?" asked Kael.

Kirrasan smiled. "Let's just say that I've seen all this before, and leave it at that."

Kael'thas had no idea what she meant by that. But that smile was familiar somehow. He'd seen it before, but where? It was a sort of knowing inquisitiveness.

It didn't matter.

Kael'thas cast a spell and sent forth his will over the land. He traced the fleeing orcs back to their stronghold. There he saw the orcish women and children watching their warriors return. They were wounded and dispirited. At once, they began to pack their things for an escape.

They would not find it.

Kael'thas' gaze fell on the hill above. Several red dragon females were roaring lamentations. But their eyes were filled with hatred. Analyzing the defenses, he came to a conclusion. "Perfect."

"What is it?" asked Kirrasan.

"With their armies destroyed the enemy villages lie defenseless," said Kael'thas. "We should fall on them and destroy them at once.

"Liadrin, gather our forces! We will purge these orcs from these lands once and for all!"

"Well, that does sound entertaining," said Kirrasan.

* * *

It was what Akama had been waiting for.

For nearly two decades he had fought a neverending war against the growing power of the Fel Horde. Now that power had reached its zenith, and the ringing of warning bells was everywhere.

"Akama, the Fel Horde has come, in numbers and weapons far greater than we can match." cried one of his warriors.

Akama drew his blades. "Then we will make our stand. Send the women and children away. We will make these beasts pay in blood for their victory on this day."

And so it had begun.

The hosts of the Fel Horde rushed over the landbridge of oblivion and met the Draenei warriors. Akama cleaved down two, before sending a healing wave to restore the health of many of his warriors. He hurled a dagger to slay an orc and hacked down two more.

But more of them were coming. Already his warriors were falling or being forced back.

And then came the snake creatures.

They slithered out from the water and struck the orcs in the flank. They cast magic or slashed with spears. At the same time, elves came from the other side. At their head was one of great height, who hewed down one orc after another. The armies of the Fel Horde were stalemated.

And then they began to yield ground.

More were falling by the moment. Unused to so determined and strong a defense, the Horde broke and fled. Many fell from arrows. Others were pursued by flying serpents that shot venomous projectiles upon them. Not one would return home alive.

It had happened so quickly. And Akama knew who was responsible.

He approached Lord Illidan and bowed to him, then nodded to the serpent female with him. "I am Akama, Elder Sage of the Draenei. Lord Illidan, you promised to rid us of our ancient enemies in return for our loyalty."

Illidan nodded in satisfaction. "So I have. And here is but a small part of the help I promised. Very soon we will march upon Magetheridon's stronghold to the west and purge him from this world. First, however, we must cut off his lines of reinforcements. We must seek out the demon gates."

"Who are these snake creatures who fight alongside you?" asked Akama.

"We also serve Illidan, old one." said the serpent. "I am Vashj."

"Very well, stranger," said Akama, thinking quickly on how best to use this. "Our task will be made much easier once these orcs have been destroyed. There is a village to the east of here that now likely lies defenseless."

"Then let us purge it, once and for all," said Illidan.

"These orcs are many in number, Lord Illidan," said Vashj, noting the corpses. "Given the cataclysm that overtook this world, how could there be so many?"

"The Warlock Gul'dan devised spells that can turn children into adults," said Akama. "The orcs were decimated by the breaking of the world. But Magtheridon used Gul'dan's magics to breed the Fel Orcs like cattle. In a matter of months, he had repopulated their numbers despite our best efforts. From there, he set about training the next generation in the ways of war.

"Now he possesses a vast army of fighting men, bred for war."

"Remarkable," said Vashj.

Leaving the wounded to be healed, Akama and his warriors accompanied the strangers. They marched swiftly over it, unopposed. Akama felt hope. More than hope, he saw, at last, the chance for retribution.

He had always believed that this war was hopeless. That they were doomed to one day be consumed. But perhaps victory was possible.

As they neared the orcish village, Vashj stopped. "Look there, Prince Kael'thas is moving against the enemy village."

Akama looked and saw a large force of elves. With them were also a contingent of demons. What was the meaning of this?

"Then we will strike as well. The enemy cannot fight on two fronts," said Illidan.

"Why are there demons among them?" asked Akama.

"The Succubus Queen, Kirrasan, offered to defect," said Illidan. "Had we refused her, she would have gone over to Magetheridon. Better to keep our enemies close."

"As you say, Lord Illidan," said Akama, not liking this.

A few minutes later, they found the village. And Akama's doubts were forgotten. After years of being terrorized by raids, he now had a chance to return the favor. Yet no one came to oppose them. Distantly he saw women and children gathering their things to flee.

"Akama," said a warrior, "the village is defenseless. It seems that we have slaughtered all of their warriors in the recent battle. What would you have us do?"

"I will leave the decision to you," said Illidan. "You are the wronged party after all."

For a moment, Akama remained silent. The orcs were defenseless. Could he destroy them in good conscience?

Hadn't they done exactly the same thing to them? How many men, women, and children were butchered before the opening of the Dark Portal. Just among the Draenei. Velen had said that demons influenced them. But that was a lie. Only a select few were in Kil'jadens power. The others had merely used their claims as an excuse to commit genocide.

An entire race of brutal thugs.

Akama had suffered for decades. He'd slowly watched everything precious to him little by little get torn apart. And now he had the chance to get his own back. To put a permanent end to all this.

But Velen was the wisest of them.

He'd taught Akama and the others to show mercy. To fight only to defend the innocent. Never for revenge. Akama remembered those teachings now. Perhaps… perhaps he should follow Velen's words now. He had the advantage.

And there was a difference between killing warriors and killing women and children.

No.

No, there was no difference. In a few generations, all those children would grow up to become warriors. All those women would bear children who would one day become warriors. Akama could hold out hope that the orcs would reform. Thre was only one problem. He didn't want to redeem the orcs. He couldn't care less about their species. What he wanted was a permanent solution to them barging into his people's lands and murdering them. And killing the entire species seemed about as permanent as he could get.

To hell with Velen and his teachings. They'd already made a hell of his world.

"Kill them!" roared Akama. "Slaughter these animals to the last child! Let not one beast return alive from here! Not one!"

Everything Akama commanded was done. Every house was burned. Every child killed. Every woman cut down. The elderly were likewise put to the sword. The bodies were piled in a great heap and burned.

As the flames rose high into a red sky, Akama felt happy. Today had been a good day.

* * *

Kael'thas was victorious. The orc warriors had been wiped out. The remaining population had been humanely destroyed. A few had been left to carry word of their coming to the remaining orcs, so they would learn to fear the High Elves. It was probably more than they deserved.

Still, Aiden Wrynn's tactics had been immensely successful during the Second War. If they had just exterminated the orcs like he had suggested a great deal of evil would have been avoided. The road not taken.

The present road was searching for the ruins of the orcish village for any kind of equipment.

At that moment, Liadrin came forward and bowed. "Prince Kael'thas, we've found the dragon den. The mothers fought to the death to fend us off. We were forced to slay them, however, the eggs… we couldn't bring ourselves to harm them."

"Collect the eggs and keep them safe," said Kael'thas. "When we return to Azeroth we shall give them to Queen Alexstrasza, as a show of good faith."

"Yes sir, I understand," said Liadrin. "Prince Kael…"

"What is it?" asked Kael'thas.

"This may be nothing," said Liadrin. "But some of our priests have found it more difficult to heal."

"What do you believe the reason is?" asked Kael.

Liadrin remained silent. "It may be that our recent alliances have shaken their faith. The light is an energy field that responds to belief. But some don't agree with that.

"If we are coming to believe that we are out of its favor, we may fall out of it."

"Are you experiencing problems accessing the light?" asked Kael'thas.

Liadrin remained silent. "Well, I've had trouble with offensive spells. But my healing has been unaffected."

"Very well," said Kael, "for now I want you to focus on bolstering their faith. Make some inspiring speeches. Emphasize that the power to command the light is within our grasp."

"Why serve when we can command.' said Liadrin.

"Exactly," said Kael'thas.

At that moment, Sanguinar rushed forward and saluted. "Prince Kael'thas, we've found a large number of Draenai prisoners here in the prisons."

"Let them out and give them food and drink," said Kael.

The Draenei emerged from their captivity. They were a starved lot, but they bowed before him nonetheless. The strongest of them came forward. "Thank you, strangers. The wretched orcs nearly had us, this time. If you seek to put an end to them than our bravest warriors will assist you."

"And you are welcome among us," said Kael'thas. "I promise all of you, that we will soon purge this land of the unholy forces possessing it."

"We will aid you in Lord Illidan's name!" cried one.

Lord Illidan again. Why did everyone believe he was in charge.

"Ahem," said Kirrasan.

Kael sighed. "Present company excluded."

Then a large troop of soldiers came into the village. Illidan, Vashj, and Athanas was with them. Illidan came before him and kneeled. "Prince Kael'thas."

"Lord Illidan, I trust things have gone well," said Kael'thas.

"Indeed they have," said Illidan. "We have destroyed the Fel Orc strongholds in this region and the area is now secure. Only the demon gates and those guarding them may oppose us now."

"Then we will begin our attack at once," said Illidan. "The sooner we destroy the Legion, the better.

"Liadrin, I want you to establish an outpost in this region to make sure it is not retaken. Illidan, go to the Draenai leaders. Tell them that beyond the garrisons we leave to protect it, this land is theirs to do with as they will."

"I shall, Prince Kael," said Illidan.

Everything was proceeding well. Soon the triumph of the high elves would be complete. And once he'd finished the Legion, Kael'thas would turn his attention to Arthas.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So I'm backtracking a bit on things. My assessment is now that the Draenei had a relatively small colony here for a long time. Eventually, Velen and co came here, and that caused a huge population increase. This caused the orcs to become concerned and probably led to several land disputes.

Kil'jaden then exploited this to set off the war.

Yrel's claims are largely exaggeration.

As for Akama's response to Velen, to be blunt, Velen has been completely discredited by this stage in the story. He was the leader when the Draenei race was almost completely wiped out. He made the decision not to attack back. That makes what happened his responsibility.


	9. No Sympathy

**Chapter Nine: No Sympathy**

It was a somber mood within Strahnbrad as the Kirin Tor sat around a table, looking over their options. Wilhelm read through reports one by one. "Now that Garithos has Dalaran, he controls the primary routes for reinforcements. He doesn't have the official recognition of the Alliance. But if they restrict the flow of sellswords and mercenaries, they are as good as giving up Lordaeron."

"What of Tauren Mill?" asked Antonidas.

"The paladins in that place have a truce with Garithos," said Wilhelm. "They are focusing mostly on evacuating the region in the shadow of the Capital of Lordaeron. They can't afford to aid us."

"And where is Arthas during all of this?" asked Calia.

"No one knows," said Wilhelm, voice grim. "He disappeared into the plaguelands, and we've seen nothing of him. I wonder if he had a hand in what happened to the portal."

Rhonin remained silent for a long moment. "…It may be wise to make an agreement with Garithos, in order to maintain some of our sovereignty."

"No," said Antonidas.

"Antonidas, now is not the time to choke on pride," said Wilhelm. "Krasus has disappeared, and we have too many enemies as it is."

"The man is a human supremacist," said Antonidas. "If he gains control of Dalaran he'll make himself King of Lordaeron next. I will not have a racist brute like that gaining that kind of power."

"Would you rather the power go to the Dreadlords? Or Arthas?" asked Wilhelm.

Antonidas remained silent.

"We still have time," said Calia. "The Dreadlords have suffered heavy losses. And the Scarlet Crusade may well take Stratholme. All our reports indicate the garrison is weak. If that happens-"

And then there was a light. And from that light emerged a being that all of them knew, though they had never met before. Alexstrasza the Lifebinder stepped into the room, and everyone was awed. With the exception of Antonidas, who merely looked at her in irritation. "I fear that time has run out, Princess Calia.'

"Alexstrasza the Lifebinder," said Antonidas. "I assume Krasus' disappearance has something to do with this."

Rhonin looked up in shock. "You knew?"

"Of course," said Antonidas. "You don't imagine I put him on the six without knowing who he was, do you? The Red Dragon Flight prefers to work indirectly. Out of respect for him, I did not demand he show himself directly.

"Given the success of your adventures in Grim Batol, I would say it was a wise policy."

Calisa remained silent. "Well, in any case, how may we help you?"

Alexstrasza was silent. "I've come to deliver a warning. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider if succumbing to the corruptions of the Fel."

"What do you mean?" asked Antondias.

"He has met with Illidan Stormrage as you planned," said Alexstrasza. "But cut off from support he has now pursued his own agenda. Even now he is making use of the Eye of Sageras to destroy the worlds upon which the Legion is based."

Calia blinked. "Well, that's… brilliant."

"Brilliant? Innocent lives are at stake!" said Rhonin. "Legion lives." snapped Calia. "I've lost my brother to madness, my father to Frostmourne, my home to the scourge, and my land to the dreadlords. And I'm far from alone. If Kael'thas is going to kill them all, I'll shake his hand and build a statue in his honor when he gets back."

"Such bloodlust ill suits you, Princess Calia," said Antonidas. "Exterminating an entire species is an act which should never be done. There are always exceptions to every rule."

"That's funny," said Calia, "you said much the same thing to King Terenas when we decided to bankrupt the Alliance. And for what? So we could give the orcs free room and board for the rest of their lives. At which point, they promptly escaped and went right back to killing us.

"Orcs and humans fought side by side to stop the Legion in Kalimdor." said Alexstrasza. "There are many-"

"Would the Legion have even gotten to Kalimdor if we'd just killed the whole species?" asked Calia flatly. "If we had, we'd have a must larger treasury to fight a war with. And we wouldn't have had to fight the Blackrock Clan. Which means our full attention would be on the plague and we might have stopped it's spread."

"And how many innocent orc women and children would have been destroyed by such a policy?" asked Alexstrasza.

"I don't care about any species except the ones' who are members of the Alliance," said Calia. "The rest can dive off a cliff. Next question please." There were murmurs of agreement from Wilhelm's men.

"It's all the moot point anyway," said Rhonin.

"Rhonin?" said Antonidas.

"Let's say we accept that what Kael'thas is doing is wrong?" said Rhonin. "What do you expect us to do about it? He is in another world and surrounded by powerful allies. We can hardly afford to drop everything and head to Outland. Especially when Garithos controls the portal. Or what's left of it."

"Rhonin makes an excellent point," said Calia. "We are in no position to act to stop this, even if we wanted to.

"So what do you want from us?"

Alexstrasza sighed. "I came here to warn you. When Prince Kael'thas returns, he may not be as you know him."

"Well then, thank you for the information," said Calia. "If I might give some advice, I should take this information to Jaina Proudmoore in Theramore. She has far more resources than we do at the moment. Failing that, Arthas Menethil, or perhaps the Dreadlords."

"The Dreadlords?" said Rhonin.

"Well they are the least likely to cheer at the prospect of Legion worlds being destroyed," said Calia. "You might be able to manipulate them into doing something about it. It would certainly help our case if you could get them to flee to Outland."

Alexstrasza remained silent. "I will take my leave of you, my lords."

"Go in peace," said Antonidas.

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore was in a foul mood.

There were reports of demons swarming out of the portals Kazzak had opened. It was like a full-blown invasion was taking place. And as the neutral party, it was her job to mediate. More specifically, mediate between the Barrens Alliance and the Horde.

To say nothing of the Alliance. That meant paperwork. A lot of paperwork.

The door opened. Colonel Loreena entered and saluted. "Lady Jaina?"

Jaina looked up from her pen and ink. "I told you I was not to be disturbed, Loreena."

"I'm sorry, I know, but this is important," said Loreena.

"What is it?" asked Jaina.

"Alexstrasza the Lifebinder is here to speak with you," said Loreena.

Wonderful, more people who wanted something from her. "…Fine, I guess we can't put this off. Let her in."

Loreena departed. A little while later Alexstrasza the Lifebinder entered. Jaina was sure she looked unworldly beautiful, but she wouldn't know, because she didn't look up. She just spent her time writing more letters.

"Lady Proudmoore, you are well known to me as a great hero of Azeroth., said Alexstrasza.

Jaina said nothing, just shifted one paper for another.

"This is the first time in years I've been unable to teleport directly into a place," said Alexstrasza. "Your skills are impressive."

Jaina made her pen scratch a little louder.

"I've come to deliver a warning-" began Alexstrasza.

That was it. "I am extraordinarily busy, Queen Alexstrasza. What do you want me to do, and why is it worth my time?"

"What have I done to earn such hostility?" asked Alexstrasza.

"What have you done?" asked Jaina, and she looked up. Alexstrasza was actually very beautiful, with her red hair and horns. She wasn't making any attempt to hide it either, with her red brassiere, bared midriff and legs. "Interesting question." She leaned back in her seat. "You were behind the Prophet Medivh and all his prophecies, were you not?"

"Yes," said Alexstrasza. "He was my chosen prophet."

"You sent me to die then," said Jaina.

Alexstrasza was obviously shocked. "I did nothing of the sort. The Prophet was sent to save-"

Jaina had had enough. She raised a hand. "No, no, this is not the part where you stand on high and make speeches. I heard enough of those from Medivh. When the prophet came to Lordaeron and told us to flee, I was the only one who believed him. I was the only one who listened.

"Everyone else said it was madness to run off to Kalimdor instead of defending Lordaeron. But I obeyed, because I had a feeling, deep in my soul, that he was right. That this was how I would save my people.

"But it isn't, is it?"

Alexstrasza knew what she was talking about. Jaina could tell by the way she averted her eyes. "…Sometimes sacrifices for the greater good-"

"I don't want to hear it." said Jaina. "You lied to me, Alexstrasza. Your prophet told me that I would be saving my people by traveling west. But I wasn't supposed to save anyone. We were supposed to be human sacrifices to create martyrs to redeem the Horde in the future or some nonsense.

"Arthas is the one who really saved his people. Even if he did go bad, the colonies he established are the only remnants of Lordaeron that survive. He told me everything. You were going to take my faith in you and pay me back in my own blood."

Alexstrasza shifted. "The fall of Theramore isn't inevitable. It was merely one possible future.

You have to understand, Lady Proudmoore, as a guardian, I have to play the long game. Theramore is put in a bad position in most futures because Arthas refuses to give up on Lordaeron."

"And if I hadn't given up on it he would have been right to do so." said Jaina. Then she paused. "Still, I'm obligated to hear what you have to say. What is it this time?"

Alexstrasza was shifting nervously. "Illidan Stormrage and Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider are using the Eye of Sageras. They are wielding it to destroy the legion worlds."

That explained a lot. "Oh, so that's what all the demons coming through into the barrens is about. I thought it was strange that the Legion got such numbers so quickly.

"What do you want me to do about this?"

Alexstrasza stared at her. "Isn't the information itself of value? Kael'thas is falling into darkness?"

"Is he killing anyone who is my ally?" asked Jaina flatly.

"…No," said Alexstrasza.

"Well then I'm not going to judge him," said Jaina. "I don't judge Arthas."

"Kael'thas has already killed more sentient creatures in a day than Arthas has in his entire career!" said Alexstrasza. "Not all of the demonic races are wholly evil! Billions of innocents are being consumed and yet… no one even cares."

"Alexstrasza, let me make one thing clear," said Jaina. "My people are sick of war. They are having to rebuild their lives from the ground up because of the Legion. The last thing they want is to have to suffer another invasion. The average doesn't care about ideology or the greater good. They want to live their lives without fear of an orc or a demon marching in and burning their farm down.

"They just want the demons to go away forever. And if some faceless elf prince kills them all? So much, the better."

Alexstrasza was staring now. When had she become so ruthless? "You gave the orcs a second chance."

"Because you left us with no other alternative. Medivh had to shout me down, and even then, I only gave him the time of day because Thrall was just as angry at him like me," said Jaina. "I like Thrall, okay. He's a good person. But do you really think that anyone in the Alliance would give the orcs the time of day if they hadn't had a gun to their heads?

"We have a grudging respect for each other and a willingness to live and let live. That's a lot better than we had a few months ago. But given what Arthas told me about the future, even that isn't going to last. Is it?"

"You understand though," said Alexstrasza. "You understand all of this.

"Surely… surely you should at least attempt a solution."

Jaina remained silent. "…I suppose I could open a portal to Outland and interfere. But that would take time I don't have. Especially with a legion army mustering on my doorstep.

"Besides, nobody is going to mourn the death of the Legion."

"I will," said Alexstrasza. "And you would have once long ago. What happened to the girl who felt sorry for the orcs in the internment camps? Someone who wanted everyone to live together in peace?"

"You killed her," said Jaina. "Now if there is nothing else, I have to finish drawing up authorization. I need to arrange joint operations with the Horde and the Barrens Alliance."

"To what end?" said Alexstrasza.

"To wipe out the demons of course," said Jaina. "You don't really think we're going to let them get a foothold on Azeroth after laying waste to entire nations last time. We'll kill them all. Problem solved."

"You can't!" said Alexstrasza.

Jaina finished her document and drew up her seal. "I can, I am, and as soon as I seal this document, it will be official. It's the simplest and most direct means of solving a very serious problem. Or am I wrong?"

She began to push it down before Alexstrasza grabbed her hand. "Wait, listen to me! I'm begging you not to do this, please!" she cried. "These are not warriors or invaders! They are refugees, fleeing from their destroyed homes! Revenge is… it will not bring peace or help your people."

Jaina reflected that she was about to order a genocide. It had come to her so naturally. When had she become like this? She'd held onto her idealism when the scourge destroyed Lordaeron. She'd held onto it after Arthas went bad.

It was when the Prophet told her she could have saved Arthas if she'd saved him. Saved Lordaeron. And he had prevented her from doing. Why? Because a mathematical calculation said, the Legion took more damage if Lordaeron fell.

It had been a moment of revelation for her. The gods themselves subscribed to Arthas' ideology, just on a larger scale. But she'd still held on to hope until Arthas pulled the stunt with the portal. He was the one following in the god's footsteps, not Jaina. Jaina had being just a pawn. And here Alexstrasza was, begging her not to act how she did.

"Is this the new face of the Dragon Aspects?" asked Jaina. "'Do as we say, not as we do?" A peace born from killing everyone who is a threat to you still counts as peace, but I take your point." That revenge was wrong seemed to be the only thing the Dragon Aspects weren't hypocrites on. "But you misjudge me. This isn't about revenge. It's about politics. Tensions between the Barrens Alliance and the Horde have been mounting for months. The quillboars and centaurs lost land to the orcs and want it back.

"If we wipe out the demons, we can take the land they occupy. We can then give it to the Barrens Alliance in compensation for their earlier losses. It will also give the orcs a fight to keep them satisfied.

If we don't do this, there may be another war. And they might take advantage of our weakness.

Their lives matter less to me than the lives that might be lost if we don't wipe them out." She tried to drag her hand out.

Alexstrasza held on. "Lady Proudmoore, please, this is a decision of utmost severity. You are writing off lives. Sentient, breathing lives, and you are basing it off of nothing more than a cold calculus.

"Don't do this."

"I learned it from you," said Jaina. She dragged her hand away.

"I was wrong!" shouted Alexstrasza.

Jaina halted and looked up.

"Damn it all, yes, what I did… I did achieve the result I sought," said Alexstrasza. "It killed Archimonde. But if what I did has had this effect. If I have made the people of Azeroth consign whole races to destruction, then it was a mistake.

"A mistake that I will lament for the rest of my days.

"Just, please, do not do this thing."

Jaina looked at Alexstrasza, and at that moment, realized that she was, in the end, only mortal. She considered going through with it just to spite her. But Jaina put the seal down. "I'll suggest to Thrall that we send messengers to these demons to negotiate. Perhaps we can deport them to Outland.

"As for doing something about, Kael'thas, I suggest you make contact with Arthas. He and Illidan are close; he might be able to talk some sense into him."

Alexstrasza nodded. "Thank you."

"Thanks for nothing," said Jaina.

Alexstrasza left without a word.

* * *

Alexstrasza did not want to be here.

She really didn't.

When she went to help with something, she always tried to go to people after her own heart. She would not say her visit to Jaina Proudmoore was a complete waste; she'd averted a genocide. But at the end of the day, she was still going to have to ask Arthas Menethil for help. Even if she was willing to do anything to stop needless death, there was such a thing as professional pride.

And Arthas had, technically, been a huge threat to her plans. He'd nearly derailed them several times.

She could see the pale-haired Death Knight staring down at a map of Lordaeron. A door opened, and a dark-haired traitor walked in. With him was a female worshipper of darkness. These were the ones' she was going to have to work with.

"Dar'khan, Serena, I'm glad you could make it," said Arthas.

"You honor us with your presence, Lord Arthas," said Dar'khan. "I wish that I could have met you directly. Unfortunately, the Dreadlord's have a great many duties for me, and little patience."

"I know that all too well," said Arthas. "Where is Kel'thuzad?"

"He has been detained by matters in Quel'thalas," said Dar'khan. "He told me that he had to handle the meeting personally and he couldn't abandon it even for the meeting. He sends his sincerest apologies."

"Very well," said Arthas. "I trust his judgment in his matter. What do you have to report?"

Dar'khan moved forward to the table. "The cultists and acolytes tire of the Dreadlords. Even as we speak, they await your return. Give the order, and the scourge shall throw off the yolk and you, Lord Arthas, will be welcomed as a hero."

Seldom had the forces of darkness spoken to one another with such courtesy. It made things all the more dangerous. Aside from Dar'khan, they thought they were acting in the best interest of their people. From a certain perspective, they were.

It disturbed Alexstrasza. Arthas looked to the woman. "Serena?"

"Most of the Dreadlord loyalists are dead," said Serena. "Our followers have infiltrated some of the highest ranks. However, there is something you should know.

"A new order has arisen in Lordaeron.

"They call themselves the Scarlet Crusade. They are fanatics and will not compromise, even if it's in their best interest."

"Kel'thuzad told me of them," said Arthas. "They are led by Alexandros Mograine, are they not?"

"Yes." said Serena. "He wields a sword called the Ashbringer, forged by King Magni Bronzebeard himself. It is said to be Frostmourne's equal. It was forged to kill you. With him is Saiden Dethronan. He also has the official endorsement of the Church of Light in the region."

"What actions have the Dreadlords taken against them?" asked Arthas.

"At present, they are having Dar'khan put up a facade of weakness at Stratholme." said Serena. Dar'khan looked up in irritation.

"I can speak for myself, woman." snapped Dar'khan.

"Dar'khan, forgive the slight," said Arthas. "This situation has us all on edge. What do you know of Balnazzar's plans?"

"He means to possess one of their major leaders," said Dar'khan. "If I had a guess, it would be Saiden Dethronan."

"Possess?" asked Arthas. "I wasn't aware that Dreadlords could do that."

"The Banshees ability was in part inspired by the Dreadord's power. Though it operates on a different principle. Banshee's sacrifice their physical forms to enter the will of the target. From there, they twist their mind to serve the Lich King, like a puppetmaster.

"The Dreadlord technique takes more power and is more dangerous. But it can be done without destroying their body. They put a piece of their spirit into a mortal being, and that pieces takes over the body. It kills the host, but the body remains alive, supplanted by the Dreadlord.

"Doing so permanently weakens the Dreadlord in question until the host is killed. However, it also allows them an escape. If the main body is killed, they may regenerate themselves within the host."

Alexstrasza hadn't known about any of this. This information could be critical if revealed.

"Should we intervene?" asked Serena.

Arthas looked at the map. "…No. We can't negotiate with the Scarlet Crusade anyway so they'll be our enemies no matter what we do. If all goes well, we'll break the Dreadlord's power over the scourge in one fell swoop. Balnazzar will then have to move his base of operations to the Scarlet Enclave here.

"All we need do is arrange for his true nature to be revealed. The Scarlet Crusade will instantly be discredited. The moderate parts of their group will then go over to Wilhelm and Calia, and I can actually negotiate with them."

"Are you certain?" asked Serena.

"Yes, why?" asked Arthas.

"Well, you were of the same order as Alexandros," said Dar'khan.

"At what point during our time have I demonstrated any affection for the Paladin Order?" asked Arthas with a laugh. "They gave me up for lost the minute I disagreed with their narrow philosophy.

"Besides, what happens if we stop Balnazzar?

"We'd have to play our hand early. Then he may catch on to our operations. Our whole strategy will fall to pieces and we'll have to fight a lengthy war."

"We might send a message," said Serena.

"A message?" asked Arthas. "The man hated me even before I took up Frostmourne. What could I say that he would believe?"

"There is a problem, Lord Arthas," said Dar'khan suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Arthas.

"Alexandros is one of the moderates in the Scarlet Crusade," said Dar'khan. "Saiden Dethronan is the extremist and is kept in check by Alexandros. If he is removed from play, the Crusade made become more radical than it already is."

"That is probably what Balnazzar is counting on," noted Serena.

Arthas remained silent. "…Balnazzar has played this beautifully."

"What?" said Serena.

"His spell over Garithos and his men is growing ever stronger." said Arthas. "Now that the Kirin Tor are out of the picture, it is only a matter of time before they are drawn to him. So long as the wizards were there, he couldn't increase his hold for fear of alerting them.

"Now they are gone and he is about to recruit the largest Alliance army in Lordaeron.

Then Balnazzar will seize control of the Scarlet Crusade by possessing Dethronan. Meanwhile, Varimethras keeps all the creep races fighting among one another.

"At the end of the day the Dreadlord's gain control of both the living and the dead." He smiled and set a hand to Frostmourne, that was very bright. "Unfortunately for them, we are not so easily controlled. Dar'khan, make sure that Alexandros gets out of Stratholme alive. If Balnazzar takes Dethronan, it's unfortunate, if not good."

This was where she would enter. Alexstrasza appeared before them in a flash of light. Arthas drew his sword, as Dar'khan summoned his spells. Alexstrasza raised a hand and a shield appeared around her. "Prince Arthas."

Arthas looked at her with irritation, but a certain admiration of her elven form. Though he hid it well. "Queen Alexstrasza the Lifebinder. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Your friend, Illidan, has become a threat to us all," said Alexstrasza.

Arthas sheathed his sword and motioned to Dar'khan and Serena. "Could you elaborate?"

"He is using the Eye of Sageras to destroy entire worlds," said Alexstrasza. "Obliterating entire planets simply because they are under the control of the Legion."

"What?!" said Arthas. He paused. "He…

"He's using it?! Is he insane?! The first thing we agreed on when going after the damn thing was that it caused too much collateral to ever be useful!"

"It seems your trust in him was misplaced," said Alexstrasza. This was going how she'd expected her conversation with Jaina to go. "Prince Kael'thas is helping him. Even as we speak, stars are going out. The legion races are being made refugees, and they are fleeing to Azeroth."

Arthas shifted. "…Dar'khan, what advice do you have?"

Dar'khan remained silent. "It seems to me that we must speed up our schedule milord. Demons can be intimidated into serving one of sufficient power. If Illidan succeeds, he may supplant Kil'jaden.

"If so, we should do all we can to remove the Legion's remaining holdings from the world."

"Dar'khan is right," said Serena. "If they get in contact with Kazzak in Kalimdor we could face some very serious problems."

"Very well, then," said Arthas. "Dar'khan, convince Balnazzar that all this waiting is suspicious. Get permission to contact Lord Archimonde. When no one returns his calls, he'll call a meeting with the other three in the capital.

"I'll strike then and decapitate the beast right away.

"We have to end this conflict before Balnazzar gains command of worlds worth of demons. Once Dalaran is one again in our hands, we'll arrange for Antonidas to recall Kael'thas." He turned to Alexstrasza. "Queen Alexstrasza, what resources do you have at the moment?"

Alexstrasza remained silent. "Very few. My flights were hurt badly during the Second War and have not yet recovered."

"Could you send a message to Alexandros Mograine?" asked Arthas.

Alexstrasza remained silent. "That I could. You wish me to inform him of the trap Balnazzar is laying for him."

"You may inform him of whatever you wish," said Arthas. "Just get him to delay his attack until I can finish my plans. Once the Dreadlord's are all dead, there will be no need for fanatics like the Scarlet Crusade."

"I hope you aren't expecting me to give you credit for this," said Alexstrasza. "If I tell him you sent me-"

"Yes, yes, he'd believe you were corrupted," said Arthas. "Can you get the message there?"

"I can communicate with all that live who dwell on Azeroth," said Alexstrasza. "For my power is life itself. However, I should inform you that I can only inspire. I cannot command.

"Domination of other's wills is not one of my powers."

"It will have to do," said Arthas.

"How do you intend to regain Dalaran?" asked Alexstrasza. "Especially now that you have given it into the Dreadlord's servants."

"You don't need to know that information," said Arthas. "Now if there is nothing else, I have work to do."

Alexstrasza paused. Something about this situation wasn't right, and she couldn't put her claw on it. Then she saw it. "Why are you the only one willing to do something about this?"

"Because I'm the only one who cares what happens to people in darkness," said Arthas. "I've been there, so I understand everyone else they are just the other.

"Why do you care?"

The question surprised Alexstrasza. "I am the Guardian of Life. All life. Even life that is corrupted. Sometimes it is necessary to destroy to protect the innocent. But I would never sanction the destruction of an entire race." She paused. "At least, not as long as there was any hope for their salvation."

"Well, I'll take your word for it," said Arthas. "In the meantime, I have a war to plan."

Alexstrasza departed, and for the first time in a very long time felt hope for Lordaeron. Still, someone had best redeem Arthas Menethil very quickly. She was starting to think he was the best choice to rule Lordaeron.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And next chapter.

This was originally going to focus on Kael'thas. But I realized that if I wrote the rest of the battle in Outland, it would just be a series of repeats of the first portal. So instead, I decided to focus on the reaction to what Kael'thas was doing.


	10. Doubt

**Chapter Ten: Doubts**

The final dimensional gate was well guarded. The demons that had poured forth had not marched to battle. Instead they had built up to larger and larger degrees. They had now established themselves as a huge host.

What they hadn't done was establish any kind of defenses. As soon as Kael'thas had looked down on them, he had sensed their anger and seen their impatience. They were used to be on the offensive against disorganized and weary foes.

Now they were the ones defending, and they had no idea of how to go about it. They numbered in the tens of thousands and yet there was only impotent fury. No confidence.

With a smile, Kael'thas turned back to his command tent. It stood on a hill with a table at the center. Guards stood by just below the hill. Fortifications had been erected into a large encampment. At the table stood Kael'thas lieutenants.

Then came Illidan, Vashj, and Kirrasan. Only Akama was not here, he had departed to gather support from other Draenei villages. But he had left behind a large contingent of his warriors with them. Kael'thas nodded to Vashj. Then he turned to Illidan. "Lord Illidan, the final dimensional gate is defended by a large force of demons. And more are coming through by the day. We're going to have a serious fight on our hands."

"Do not fear the demons, Kael." said Illidan confidently. "In time they will call you master."

Kael believed him. Over the past few days, Illidan had taught him things. Spells and incantations. But also means of using the magic he already had in new ways. Illidan had been taught to use magic in a very different way from Kael'thas. His unique perspective had opened new doors.

Kael'thas looked to his lieutenants around him. "Athanar, you will take command of the front ranks and move forward to engage the main demonic line. Liadrin, take the left flank and do the same. Lord Illidan, you, Kirrasan, and her demons will take the right flank and drive into the enemy."

"What of my naga, Kael?" asked Vashj.

"You have the most important task of them all," said Kael'thas. He looked up. "While our forces move forward you will submerge yourselves in that bog."

"Prince Kael'thas," said Athanar, "why have we put our light infantry in the center with the Draenei? Surely the demons will press heaviest on them."

"They will," said Kael'thas. "That's why you're going to give ground. The legion always focuses on breaking the enemy line by shock. So we'll bend. Little by little, you'll draw back, while Illidan and Liadrin with our elites move forward. Once they are encircled on three sides, Vashj will emerge with her naga and hem the demonic armies in.

"Lord Sanguinar, your Dragonhawks, and the Couatls will await my command here as a reserve."

Kirrasan remained. "You do realize that we are outnumbered by a significant margin, don't you?"

"I do," said Kael'thas.

"And your plan is to surround the enemy," said Kirrasan.

"I assume you've been paying attention, milady," said Kael'thas.

"…Yeah, okay," said Kirrasan with a shrug.

"With respect, Prince Kael'thas," said Athanar, "many Draenei will die."

"I am aware of the risks," said Kael'thas. "Which is why I am dispatching a large team of priests to support them. We will draw them from Liadrin's numbers."

"Prince Kael'thas," said Liadrin, "are my men to suffer so that a few more of these Draenei savages may live? Many of my men have served with me for years."

"If they are of like mind to you, so much the better," said Athanar.

"Enough," said Kael'thas. "Liadrin, we must have good relations with the Draenei to succeed. And I have absolute faith in your men's ability to gain victory despite such a disadvantage." He turned to Athanar. "I trust you, Athanar, to ensure our allies remain intact. Treat their lives as our own."

"Yes, Prince Kael," said Athanar.

"Very well then Kael, we will do as you ask," said Illidan.

The armies were arrayed as Kael'thas had described. Kael'thas observed from the hill as the lines move forward. He prayed that his efforts would not be in vain. A single serious defeat could spell doom for the entire expedition.

Meanwhile, the Legion seemed to have no end of armies.

That was the entire reason for using the Eye, of course. Kael'thas glanced back to the powerful artifact, under heavy guard. Sometimes he thought he could see images of burning worlds when he looked into it. Sometimes he thought he could hear screams.

But it was only his imagination.

"Forward doomguards! Death to the highborn!" cried a voice.

The legion had no great leader. They charged head-on, with infernals in front and doomguards behind. Succubi and spectral monstrosities also charged toward them. The archers loosed their arrows into the demons' ranks and many fell. Spellscasters slowed their formation, which began to break up. The infernals were far ahead of the line.

Then the battle was joined. Kael'thas cast a spell and unleashed a torrent of flame in front of Liadrin's flank, consuming many demons. It also channeled the enemy toward the front. Little by little, the Draenei yielded ground, while Liadrin and Illidan advanced. Kael'thas saw Kirrasan hewing wth her axe, while Illidan slashed down just as many. Between them they drove the Legion into the center, quickly enveloping them.

Kael'thas cast a spell and gave the signal. At once, Vashj and her naga emerged to swarm out behind the legion, crushing them inward. Soon the Legion became tightly packed, so they could hardly fight effectively. Kael'thas motioned, and flames landed among them.

Then things formed of void magic, in the shape of dragons surged out of the portal. Kael signaled Sanguinar, and his flyers rushed forward to meet them. Stalemating the flying monstrosities, the tide was turned by the archers.

The battle lasted for hours more. But it was all but decided.

Soon every single demon lay dead. Tens of thousands were destroyed. Cheers of victory came from the men as the Eye was brought forward and activated. A guard was set, and they waited for hours, as little by little, the world beyond was consumed. The Eye of Sageras blazed ever brighter as the fel magic poured into the portal. The world beyond burned and broke, before collapsing in on itself. At last, there was a spectacular explosion, and world and portal were alike. Then only the structure that had housed the portal remained.

Kael'thas smiled.

He made his way down the hill, congratulating his men, organizing the helping of the wounded. He noted that the demons and some of his own folk seemed on better terms than before. He'd have to do something about that.

"Hail Prince Kael'thas!" called Liadrin. "Hail the Avenger of Quel'thalas and Draenor!"

Then his men were all around him, hoisting him up. Many of the Draenei and demons were also among them. The cheers resounded higher and higher. But some remained outside of the circle, looking on in doubt. And Athanar was among them.

A few hours later, when all that had to be done, had been done, Kael'thas met with Illidan and Vashj. Kael'thas felt more alive now than he had in years. "We've done it, Lord Illidan! The dimensional gates are all sealed. There's no way for Magtheridon to call reinforcements now."

"True, but his standing forces are still considerable," said Illidan. "Assaulting his Black Citadel will not be easy, Kael."

Kael's smile widened. How many battles had he fought? And not one had ended in defeat. He was invulnerable. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I will call a meeting with my lieutenants to discuss the matter."

Athanar and Liadrin were glaring at each other. Both had drawn their swords and were sitting with their supports on either side. Sanguinar was standing between them, looking warily.

There was a tense air here. And hatred in Liadrin's gaze. What had happened here?

"That's another portal destroyed," said Kael'thas. "Well done, all of you. Very soon the Legion will be vanquished forever."

"It is our pride to serve you, Prince Kael'thas," said Liadrin, a defiant voice in her tone. "The High Elves shall purge these demons from the universe once and for all!"

Athanar stood up with a furious look on his face. "Prince Kael'thas, if I might speak?"

"You may, Athanar," said Kael'thas. Now to know what feud was happening here.

"What we are doing here is wrong," said Athanar. "We have destroyed many worlds in the past ten days. Three entire worlds filled with all manner of creatures.

"If they were entirely evil, they would surely have consumed themselves. We are all of us, seeped in the blood of the innocent. Who in all the universe now has the authority to wash our souls clean?"

Ah, so that was it. Athanar had been opposed to all this from the beginning. Kael'thas had tried to keep him focused on other missions. But he'd had to bring him in for this one. "You are correct. Many in those worlds were innocent. But think of all the worlds the Legion has destroyed? Think of all the worlds it could destroy if allowed to go unchecked? "We have repulsed one invasion, but another would come eventually. And in the meantime how many other, less defended worlds, would be consumed.

"What we are doing is necessary. By purging these worlds, sacrificing a few innocents, we are sparing untold billions.

"History shall vindicate us."

"And what of the light?" asked Athanar. "The light preaches restraint. Forgiveness. In time the good on those worlds may have rallied and defeated or redeemed the darkness.

"Instead we have tainted ourselves for an earthly victory.

"I wonder if the darkness isn't rejoicing?"

"You speak of light and darkness Athanar?" asked Liadrin, standing up. "What did the light do to aid us when Arthas crushed our armies? Where was the light when the trolls ravaged Silvermoon."

"A better question might be, where were we when the scourge was contained in Lordaeron?" asked Athanar, voice filled with hatred. "I fought within that land. Where were you, if not preaching, that is, was not our problem? Had all our might been put forth, we could have crushed the scourge and in so doing saved ourselves much loss.

"But then the protection of the innocent was never your concern, was it Liadrin? No, you'd much rather torture forest trolls children in defiance of everything the light stood for! And now you stand here and demand to know why it did not save you? You're a vicious coward, Liadrin! More more fit for the hangman's noose than any place of honor!"

"You dare?!" she screamed. Liadrin's sword was up in a moment. Athanar held his own double-bladed sword and then went at each other.

Kael'thas raised a hand, and a wall of flame came between them. "Stop it, both of you!

"This is not the time to be fighting among ourselves!"

They drew back their swords, but their eyes were filled with hatred. "Athanar, you're accusations are baseless. Liadrin performed admirably in the Second War, as did you. Those she tortured were forest trolls and beneath contempt.

"But you are correct. Had we held true to our old alliances we might have been spared a greater calamity? History has proven this truth to us with our own blood.

"That is why we must not falter now.

"If we leave the Legion intact, we may face still greater horrors in the future.

"That is why we must press on. Too much has already been sacrificed to get here. We must not allow it all to be in vain."

Athanar looked down. "I wonder what Alexstrasza would view our actions as."

Kael's remembered that Athanar had met Alexstrasza once. Albeit briefly. She had once visited the High Elves often. "Do you believe Alexstrasza to be a hypocrite, Athanar?"

"Of course not," said Athanar.

"But is that not what you are saying?" asked Kael. "Did she not sacrifice Lordaeron for a greater victory later? Sometimes a few must be sacrificed for the good of many. In her mind, the horrors in the Eastern Kingdoms were but the birthing pains of a better world.

"Should we not follow her example?"

Athanar looked away. "…As you say, Prince Kael'thas."

Both sat down. Kael'thas was going to have to get these two to posts on the opposite side of the world. They'd hated each other for years, and it had only gotten worse. "Fortunately, the worst of our troubles are now behind us. Lord Illidan tells me that we have closed the remaining portals. The Fel Orcs in this region have been crushed, and now Magtheridon has drawn back his hand to his fortress. The Black Citadel itself.

"Ready yourselves, my friends. This is the hour of our greatest triumph or our ultimate failure."

"It may be both," said Athanar doubtfully.

This was getting out of hand. Kael'thas would have to finish this task quickly. Or his army would tear itself to part of its own accord.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, things are heating up.

Athanar was created within this fic for the specific purpose of being a foil. His purpose is to provide a counter-narrative to the gradual descent into darkness.

I'd be interested to hear what you think of him.


	11. Lord of Outland

**Chapter Eleven: Lord of Outland**

The throne room of Magetheridon had once been a place where the weak Draenei had held their services. Now the benches had been torn out. Banners of the Legion had replaced holy paintings. The once bright tiles had been darkened by unholy magics. The flowing fountains now were filled with the blood of Magetheridon. And where once there had been an altar, there now stood a massive throne. There the four-legged pit lord sat as an orcish warlord rushed forward and bowed.

"Our enemies draw near, Lord Magtheridon." said the orc.

Magetheridon looked around him at his captains. Doubts were in the eyes of the orcs. The demons, too, were concerned. But Magetheridon knew his defenses and knew no assault could ever take them.

Snatching his glaive from beside his throne, he raised himself to his feet and strode forward. "These upstarts are tiresome gnats, nothing more. The might of Magtheridon cannot be denied! I am the Lord of Outland! Those who dispute my rule will soon regret their folly!"

Cheers came from the warriors as they shook off despair. But the warlock looked up doubtfully. "What of Kirrasan? Many of the succubi have joined her in rebellion."

"It matters not," said Magtheridon. "They too will break against my walls like the rest!"

Then he strode to plan the defense.

Prince Kael'thas had to admit, he was impressed. The gigantic walls of the Black Citadel towered over them. Massive gates stood blocking the way and on every turret were huge machines of war. A few probing attacks had been sent, and these had almost been obliterated by the waves of unholy fire.

It would not be an easy battle to win.

Kael lowered his spyglass and looked to Lord Illidan and Vashj. "That is a far more formidable fortress than I anticipated. We may face a lengthy siege yet."

"Magtheridon has grown strong over the years, but he has had few real foes to contend with." scoffed Illidan. "He has become decadent and complacent. The boisterous cur cannot match our cunning or our will."

"This will be a glorious battle for all of us," said Kael'thas, looking to his men. "Though Magtheridon's forces vastly outnumber ours, most are occupied with the lesser powers of Outland. He has made nothing but enemies in his time here. And where our warriors will fight to the end, his will surely disperse once he is destroyed."

"I am pleased by your people's zeal, young Kael," said Illidan. "Their spirits and powers have been honed in this harsh wilderness. Their courage alone may be enough to…"

"Prince Kael'thas," said Vashj, "new arrivals come to greet you."

Kael'thas looked up to see the Draenei approaching them in great numbers. At their head was Akama, clad now for war. They were in far greater numbers than Kael'thas had anticipated. Some of them were singing songs and talking freely. They seemed in better spirits than Kael'thas had ever seen them. "We Draenei have fought the orcs and their demon masters for generations," said Akama. "Now, at last, we will end their curse forever. We are yours to command, Lord Illidan."

"You are all of you, welcome," said Illidan. "With our combined strength, soon the Citadel will be ours."

"Where is Kirrasan?" asked Kael'thas.

At that moment Kirrasan appeared out of thin air, illusion magic fading.

"I am here. Sorry for not making myself known earlier.

"I'm in contact with the local Mistress of Torment. She'll open the gates on my signal. "I also have a map of the fortress." Kirrasan drew out a scroll triumphantly. "It has documentation of the Legion's defenses throughout the fortress.

"There are two ways we may enter. First, there is a larger underground chamber, large enough to hold fleets. It is connected to all the waterways of Outland. Magetheridon has been building a fleet for some time now."

"My naga will prove the futility of such crude devices," said Vashj. "We will burn them to the waterline."

"That would be wise," said Kael. "If the fleet is left intact, Magtheridon may be able to escape downriver. That would extend the war by months."

"That leaves the defenses aboveground," noted Illidan.

"Magetheridon has created powerful devices that can wipe out whole armies," said Kirrasan, turning her gaze to several funeral pyres. "As your probing device found out. Fortunately, they also take a truly immense amount of magical energy. If the generators were destroyed, we would be in a position to sweep in."

"I know the halls of this fortress-like the back of my hand," said Akama. "My warriors and I will find and destroy these generators."

Kael'thas was surprised. "How do you have such knowledge?"

"This Black Citadel was once a holy temple of our people, called Karabor," said Akama. "Before the orcs ruined everything. Now it is a domain of the demons.

"But with your aid, we may restore it to what it once was."

Illidan nodded. "As promised, your people shall have their vengeance, Akama. By night's end, we will all be drunk with it. Vashj, Kael— give the final order to strike. The hour of wrath has come!"

Kael'thas looked at him flatly. There long silence as Illidan looked at Vashj, then back to Kael. He frowned, then sighed. "…My apologies, Prince Kael'thas. You are in command."

Kael'thas turned to his assembled forces. "Go forth, my friends! This day shall see the dawn of a new order! And the final fall of the Legion! "To war!"

"To war!" cried the men.

* * *

Magtheridon was waiting.

Hours had passed, and no assault had been launched. He could wait, for his warriors were drawn back from their positions to reinforce him as they spoke. If the enemy waited, they would be destroyed. And if they attacked they would break on his defenses like water on a rock.

He had engineered the defenses of this place himself. It had been a labor of love, one he had worked tirelessly to perfect. Once, long ago, a Draenei army had been mustered. They had come with many of the other races and attacked the walls.

But it had been in vain. Not one had gotten past the outer gates. Thousands had died in waves for nothing. At last, beaten and wearied, they had withdrawn. It would be the same now.

"Lord Magetheridon!" cried a messenger as he rushed in the door. "The gates have been opened! The outer defenses are not functioning! Someone has destroyed the generator!"

Magetheridon looked up. "How… how could they have entered without us knowing? No matter. Go forth my warriors! Cleave them down! Let none withdrawn the wrath of Magetheridon!" The orcs cheered and rushed out.

Magetheridon waited a moment and then looked to one of his captains. "Still, there is no purpose in leaving things to chance. Order that the fleet standby. Should the battle go ill, then we will take to the fleet and carve a path of destruction down the coasts of our enemies."

"Lord Magetheridon," said another messenger, "the naga are at the mouth of the harbor. Our fleets are trapped."

"Send them forth then!" said Magtheridon. "Shell the wretches to pieces!"

This was… not good.

* * *

As the gates were thrown open, the High Elves rushed through the gate. Illidan and Kael'thas led the charge in themselves. The guards were taken off-guard by the suddenness of the onslaught and driven inward. Many died, and the rest fled.

Through the torchlit halls, they marched, pausing to kill the orcs wherever they found them. But soon more came in larger numbers and they were not so easily broken. At their head was a massive doomguard who hewed about him with his sword. His blade cleaved through three elves in one blow and sent the rest staggering back. The orcs rushed forward.

But Illidan was upon them, slashing and killing wherever he went. Alone he stood against the enemy, but they could not touch him. His skin turned black, and a green glow emanated from his blind eyes as he took on the form of a demon. Driving his fist into the heart of the demon, he pulled out his heart. The orcs broke and fled, only to reform as more demons came to fight them."Strike them down!" snarled Illidan. "Show these tired wretches what true fear is!"

Kael'thas hewed down a demon before unleashed a flurry of flame that consumed many. Draining the mana from another, he stabbed an orc in the face. Liadrin hacked through a Felhound as the tide turned again.

"Is that all you've got, demons?" laughed Kael'thas. "Is that all the power you can muster?"

Still, he hoped Vashj fared just as well.

This had been a very easy victory.

Pathetically so, in fact.

Yes, Magetheridon's fleet was, technically speaking, very well made. And yes, the crews were well trained. They probably would have put up a serious fight against another fleet of ships.

But the naga were not another fleet of ships. Their natural habitat was in the sea. They could freely strike from the depths. It was true that the orcs crewing the ships had a great many powerful weapons.

But all of them were focused on the surface of the water.

A fishing boat with armed men would probably have faired better than these. The naga stabbed holes in the ships one after another. Then they withdrew and watched as the vessels sank into the river. The orcs then began to drown in the water, pulled down by their heavy armor. At this point Vashj they loosed the snapdragons and giant turtles.

Both devoured the crews of the ships with easy.

Some of the vessels in the huge fleet tried to flee, but there was nowhere to run. A lucky few made it back onto the shore. The others were sunk like those before and killed. When that was done, Vashj took command of her warriors. "We've broken through their first line of defenders! Strike hard, you warriors! Victory to Lord Illidan!"

As one they charged up the shore toward their enemy. There they met the orcs in battle, and this part was a bit harder. Vashj unleashed lightning into their ranks, killing many. Then she summoned whirlwinds to throw their formation into disarray.

With their morale already terrible, the orcs broke and fled. Others fell to the ground, crying for mercy.

"What would you have done with these, Lady Vashj?" asked Narsh.

"Take them prisoner and have them await Lord Illidan or Prince Kael'thas' word," said Vashj.

The Sea Witch suppressed a yawn. She sincerely hoped Kael was having more fun with this than she was. This fight wasn't even fair.

* * *

The momentum of the assault had finally slowed to a halt. Not out of any valor on the enemies part, however. Before their onslaught, the orcs had lost heart and begun to surrender in massive numbers. So many that processing the prisoners was slowing down their advance possibly faster than an actual fight would have.

As they led them off, Illidan received a report from Kirrasan. He came over to Kael'thas. "The nearby bastion holds many of the orcs demonic siege weapons. We should crush the compounds defender and claim he weapons for our own!"

Kael'thas nodded. He was interested to see what they were like. He motioned to Liadrin. "Stand guard here. And send word to Athanar. Tell him to bring his forces into the gates and ready the defenses. When Magetheridon's reinforcements arrive, I want to be able to fend them off."

Liadrin nodded. "Are you certain Athanas can be trusted with such a duty?"

Kael'thas looked at her. "Let me make myself clear, Liadrin. Your personal feud with Athanar does not interest me. My concern is the proper conduct of the war. Send the message and let us focus on the task at hand."

Liadrin nodded. "Forgive me, Prince Kael'thas." Then she moved off.

"Sanguinar," said Kael'thas, "go with Lord Illidan and seize the siege machines he spoke of. I want to examine them myself. They may be of use to us."

Sanguinar nodded.

Then came the organization. Reserves were committed. Pockets of orc resistance were rooted out. Hallways were scouted. Akama was eventually found surrounded by the corpses of orcs. He and his warriors had been moving throughout the halls unseen. They had intercepted numerous patrols and killing them to the man.

It was likely that the response would have been much more swift if not for him.

"Prince Kael'thas," said Akama, "why are we taking prisoners?"

Kael'thas looked up. "It is traditional to take prisoners when people surrender."

"Lord Illidan promised us vengeance," said Akama.

"And you have it," said Kael'thas, surprised. "We've crushed the center of orcish power. We've destroyed dozens of villages. And once we're done here, we'll have to smash another orcish army to keep it.

"What more do you want?"

"The entire species dead," said Akama flatly. "Down to the last child. Like they tried to do to us."

"Akama," said Kael'thas, "even if I were willing to do that it isn't practical."

"I know," said Akama. "But why take prisoners? You were quick enough to destroy the legion worlds."

"It's a matter of practicality." said Kael'thas. "Simply closing the portals would only invite them to be opened again. And taking and holding the worlds beyond is beyond my abilities. Besides, those worlds have been in Legion domination for hundreds of years.

"The orcs have only been part of the Legion for a few generations."

"Are you suggesting the orcs are capable of good?" asked Akama flatly.

"I'm hesitating to write off the entire species on a whim if that's what you mean," said Kael'thas. "I have no love for them, of course. But even so, if we kill every orc that surrenders, they'll stop surrendering to us. A cornered rattlesnake is the most dangerous kind."

Then Illidan returned and with him were many powerful siege machines. His warriors were hardly smaller in number than they had been before. "The orcs' siege machines are ours! We'll use Magtheridon's own weapons against him." He smiled. "And I found these." He unslung two huge glaives from his back, with massive blades of flaming green.

"What are those?" asked Kael'thas.

"The Blades of Azzinoth!" said Illidan. "Named for a demon, I killed ten thousand years ago. I took them for a trophy but lost them during the explosion of the Well of Eternity. Now they are mine again."

Then the naga appeared. Kael'thas saw Vashj slithering toward him, and before he could move, she'd hugged him with all six arms. He felt her body pressed against him and tried to control himself. "You've done it, Prince Kael'thas! Their defenses are broken! Only Magtheridon and his lackeys stand before us!"

The three looked at each other.

"Then let us go to the throneroom," said Kael'thas.

Together they made their way through the corpse-strewn halls. With them was the full might of their combines forces. Throwing open the doors of the throne room, Illidan strode in to see Magetheridon waiting. The demon held his blade at the ready. His honor guard surrounded him. But it was a hopeless fight. Magetheridon raised his blade, then tossed to the ground. As did his warriors. "I do not know you, stranger, but your power is vast," said Magetheridon. "Are you an agent of the Legion? Have you been sent to test me?"

"We have come to put an end to the power you serve," said Illidan. "You're a relic, Magetheridon, a ghost of a past age. The future is ours."

"And so it is," said Kael'thas, drawing his sword. The competition between him and Illidan for control had gone on too long. And he had just the way to end it. "Kneel Lord Illidan." Illidan turned to him and did so gracefully. Kael'thas raised his sword and tapped the flat of the blade against Illidan's left shoulder, then his right. "As of this moment, I, Prince Kael'thas of Quel'thalas, crown you, Lord of Outland!"

Illidan smiled and arose. "Hear me now, you trembling mortals! I am your lord and master! Illidan reigns supreme!"

There were deafening cheers from high elves and naga. But the Draenei stared doubtfully. Kael'thas quickly crossed over to them and took Akama to one side. "Humor us, Akama. These ceremonies are important, even if they have no true meaning."

Then he looked to Kirrasan and Vashj. "Bring out the Eye, Vashj. Kirrasan, prepare to give us the location of Argus. The time for final victory has come."

Soon, very soon, the war would be over. And all the universe would know the power and majesty of the Highborn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So ingame Magetheridon is one of the most dangerous heroes you fight in the entire game. He is significantly stronger than Mannoroth in terms of stats. However, I felt that thematically speaking it wouldn't make sense for him to go down fighting.

Meanwhile, Vashj's missions, which is pretty difficult in the game, is turned into a one-sided stomp. I did this because I couldn't see any way it couldn't be a stomp. The orcish navy has never seen a naga up until now. And realistically fighting the naga would be completely different from fighting other ships. Given that, I couldn't think of any way they could hold their own, short of luring the naga onto the shore. Plus, a lengthy battle scene for Vashj would disrupt the flow of the chapter.

I'm also trying to provide a justification for Akama's actions in the context of Burning Crusade. Although there is no certainty that things will turn out the same there.

On a separate note, I'm not really sure whether or not to capitalize the word orcs. It is true that you're supposed to capitalize the name's of races. But orc isn't a race, it's a species. You don't capitalize the word human every time you write it, after all. What do you think?


	12. Vendetta

**Chapter Twelve: Vendetta**

Within the passages of the Bronze Dragonflights primary roost, Chromie walked. She did not stay to chat with any of the others, even though some of them were from the future. She was here on important business, and it took her to the innermost sanctum.

Chromie had been here before in this hall beyond time. This was the second time they'd done this, and she was beginning to become deeply concerned. That was why she didn't wait to knock before she entered the domain of her Lord and Master.

The dragon Nozdormu looked up. His eyes were narrowed, and he had been gazing at his Timeline Crystal. Which meant he'd been looking through the possible futures again. She'd thought they'd finished all this, passed things over to mortals.

Unfortunately, mortals were fond of time travel.

"Chromie?" asked Nozdormu.

Chromie bowed. "Lord Nozdormu, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem. Several problems actually. Maybe several dozen." Wait, which version of Nozdormu was she speaking with?

Nozdormu sighed. "I am aware of them. An alternate version of you just explained it to me. This timeline is moving beyond my ability to control."

"Do we reset?" asked Chromie. "I mean, I know we have some serious risks. But things are going much better for the mortals so far. Well, actually the mortals on Azeroth I should say. Not so much for some of the others."

Nozdormu sighed. "You know we can't.

"Our enemy will remain aware of any changes we make. And she'll be more prepared to act against them in the future. And you know what could happen if we start playing tug of war with destiny."

"But Lord Nozdormu, Illidan has the Eye of Sageras and is going on a world murder spree!" said Chromie. "Akama outright approves of the action! How are we going to-" She sighed. "I really thought we were past all this."

"We were," said Nozdormu with a sigh. "Unfortunately the past has a way to come back to haunt even us."

"But it's not the past," said Chromie. "It's the future. Or, an alternate timeline that no longer exists since the mortals rejected it." She sighed. "You know, sometimes I wish I experienced time linearly. It must be so much simpler."

"Sometimes we all feel that way," said Nozdormu. "I was talking with Neltharion just a while ago. A few ages before the present, I mean. I suspect he caught on to what was happening and was motivated to act against us." He sighed. "No matter. The situation is bad, but we still have options.

"A full reset is an absolute worst case scenario solution.

"Fortunately we have not yet reached that point. Velen is on his way and may be able to intervene before things get too out of hand. We may still be able to get things back on track."

"Until our enemy throws them off again," said Chromie. "I've been looking at the possible futures ahead of us. Do you want me to give you a report on them?"

"Your future self gave me the report five minutes ago," said Nozdormu. "But feel free to summarize it."

"The way things are headed," said Chromie, "the Alliance is going to wipe out the Horde. Completely. Kael'thas is still part of it, and he'll bring the Naga into things. With Daelin Proudmoore still in power, and this new Alliance regime…

"We may have to intervene. A war between the two is almost inevitable. And given the charact of the present leaders-"

"They'll exterminate every man, woman, and child as a precautionary measure," said Nozdormu. "I almost miss the Infinite Dragonflight."

"We could still slant things, so all the races survive," said Chromie. "But the enemy knows we're going to be doing that. They've been angling to destroy the Horde since before the Horde even existed.

"They're not like us, Lord Nozdormu. They don't care about the stability of the universe. They don't have a higher cause or some grand machinations. I don't think they even care all that much about revenge. This is like a hobby for them.

"We can't keep doing this."

"What makes you say that?" asked Nozdormu.

"Well, they don't seem to be in a hurry," said Chromie. "When mortals are really out for blood, they don't act like this. The loose focus and focus entirely on destroying their enemy. But whoever this person is, they don't focus.

"For instance, Aiden Wrynn. They added him into the timeline seemingly on a whim. A couple of enchantment spells to make King Llane do something he'd regret. And then they did nothing. Just waited while Aiden became their greatest agent.

"The orcs hate him more than Gul'dan. He's the boogeyman that orc mother's check under their children's beds for."

"None of us could foresee him becoming what he is," said Nozdormu.

"Exactly," said Chromie, "and that isn't the only example. They changed something so the Draenei would colonize Draenor ahead of time. Before the orcs came to be. Then they did nothing.

"That could have resulted in the Draenei and the orcs understanding one another. It could have resulted in a lot of things. But in every timeline we've observed come to the forefront it results in the Draenei being out for blood.

"It's like this person is playing roulette over and over again and wins every time. Every time they intervene in reality, it slants things against us."

"It is a temporal backlash," said Nozdormu.

Chromie paused. She suspected why there would be a temporal backlash. But she wanted to hear it from him. "We made very limited alterations to the timeline in the old timeline. Why would there be a backlash?"

"It wasn't us," said Nozdormu. "it was that imbecile, Kairozdormu. He drew an entire alternate timeline into the world. One that is in favor of the Horde. Combined with our own smaller efforts to avert genocide, it resulted in an imbalance. Among other actions."

"Would these other actions be Kalecgos and Jaina falling in love just in time to prolong the war? Because they broke up awfully fast for such an emotional bond," asked Chromie. "Or was it Varian Wrynn deciding to spare Garrosh Hellscream? Because I believe I told you that you should have just let the mortal races do a genocide.

"It would have gotten it out of their system and prevented a bloodier war later. And boy gee whiz, it sure is convenient how all these decimated nations have an endless parade of armies. No matter how many times they are pushed to the edge of annihilation, they've always got reserves."

"Among other actions," said Nozdormu, obviously irritated. "Yes, I have been making alterations without telling the others. Our goal is the salvation of every race in Azeroth. I was very careful to try and keep my changes controlled.

"When Kairozdormu made, and alternate Draenor real, all my calculation were for nothing. It, combined with our smaller alterations resulted in the timeline holding a grudge. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"The timeline is now overcompensating. That is why I am not willing to hit the reset button. It could turn the timeline even further against us. Meanwhile, I've finally learned just why this person is acting against us." He summoned a report into her hands.

Chromie looked at it. She furrowed her brow. "…This can't be right. I mean she wouldn't go this far, would she?"

"You know better," said Nozdormu.

Chromie remained silent. "…Lord Nozdormu, we may be able to reason with her. Given that this isn't a personal vendetta anymore, we can-"

"We are not dealing with who our enemy used to be, Chromie," said Nozdormu. "We are dealing with who she is now. She probably does not even regard anything she has done as wrong, and I doubt she cares if it is dangerous.

"There will be no truce.

"She will keep coming until we, or she, is dead."

Chromie sighed. "I'll get a fifty-man raid group."

* * *

Velen and Maiev appeared over the ridge of the hill and saw the Black Citadel looming above them. She hated the very sight of the fortress, infused with unholy magic. A bright green light was mustering within the highest towers. There were fel voices on the air. But the gates were open, and the bodies of demons and fel orcs were piled high outside. High elves were standing guard in great numbers.

"Let's hurry Maiev, I sense darkness rising," said Velen, walking forward.

"What makes you think we will be able to enter the Black Citadel even if we get there in time?" asked Maiev, not liking the idea of entering by the front gate. "It is heavily guarded."

"It is under a new master now," said Velen. "Illidan Stormrage gained power over it an hour ago. Even now he prepares to make his final strike on my homeworld, of Argus.

"We'll go to the front gate."

"We'll be seen for certain," said Maiev.

Velen smiled and glanced back. "But you forget, I am a Draenei elder. I may at least get an audience."

"Then they will let us in?" asked Maiev.

"I do not know," admitted Velen.

"I thought you saw the future," said Maiev.

"The future is always shifting, even if the overall picture remains largely the same," said Velen. "Different people can make different choices to make profound changes in the eyes of mortals. But fate will simply readjust its plans and continue on.

"And then there is time travel, but that is another layer of complexity."

"Time travel is possible?" asked Maiev.

"More than that," said Velen. "We are in the midsts of a great game between two different powers. One of them manipulated the timeline for his own ends and hurt the other. Now the other seeks to change the timeline to achieve retribution.

Both of them are likely to throw the balance of the situation off."

"What do you mean by balance?" asked Maeiv as they drew near.

"There is a certain law of equivalent exchange at work within the context of the timeline," said Velen. "Or so we learned. I never experimented with it myself. The law is meant to correct errors. But it is amoral and does not play favorites. Thus it may seem cruel of benevolent depending on the perspective."

"Meaning?" asked Maiev.

"Well, in this timeline, Arthas Menethil chose to avoid doing any unnecessary bloodshed," said Velen. "The price of that is that the enemies of the Alliance may very well suffer terribly. Indeed, the legion has already suffered terribly."

"Why should we concern ourselves with them?" asked Maiev.

Velen halted and looked to her as the High Elves rode forward. "Are they not children of the universe, as any other? Yes, they have lost the way. But there is still good in many of them. In time, perhaps, they could be drawn out of the darkness.

"Illidan would deny them that time.

"He would utterly destroy them to spare his own kind pain. He and his followers are operating on an enlightened form of selfishness, you see. They take care of their own and care nothing for what happens to those who are not part of their tribe."

Maiev remained silent. "Velen, these time travelers. Who are they?"

"I know one of them, and we will meet her soon," said Velen. "The other is well protected, and I cannot see exactly who he is. For he exists outside of time itself on some level."

The High Elven riders surrounded them. Their leader dismounted, wielding a huge sword. "Hold where you are. I am Lieutenant Athanar of the High Elven armies.

"This is not a safe place for anyone. Even one so heavily armed as you. We have not yet fully rooted out the demons, and orcs are coming."

Velen nodded. "I thank you for your concern, young man. I am Velen and elder of the Draenei. I wish to beg an audience with Lord Illidan, and also see my former student, Akama."

"Lord Illidan is busy, as is Prince Kael'thas," said Athanar. "You will have to wait a few hours, and I must also verify your identity."

"Do we truly have time for that?" asked Velen.

One of the others, a mage clad in crimson red, walked forward. "I sense immense power from this one, Athanar. And the other is Maiev Shadowsong."0

"Is she?" asked Athanar.

Maiev tensed. Would there be fighting now? She'd known a direct approach would fail.

"Yes, I saw her during the battles." said the mage.

Athanar eyed her. "Maiev is the enemy of Illidan but was of great help to us. And I have heard the name of Velen before. Send a message to Akama and Prince Kael'thas, tell him there is a man claiming to be Velen asking for his aid. With him is Maiev Shadowsong. If we have his leave, let us allow him in.

"In the meantime, you'd both best get within the walls. It is not safe here."

They were led through the gates and into a guard room. There Athanar put a hand to a servant. "Have food and drink brought to them, if they will it."

"Your hospitality is appreciated," said Velen, sitting down. "Tell me, what is your Lord and Master up to?"

"Prince Kael'thas is planning the complete destruction of the Burning Legion," said Athanar. "A worthy cause in theory. But I fear the collateral he is creating will cause more problems than it will solve."

"And yet you still aid him?" asked Maiev.

"He is my Prince," said Athanar. "Soon to be my King. It is not my place to question his will. I have a duty to my nation, one I cannot set aside for my own beliefs."

"And the King of Quel'thalas, what would he think of this, do you think?" asked Velen.

"I expect he would approve," said Athanar darkly. "I remember, after the Second War, we'd beaten the Forest Trolls. They were defeated. But King Sunstrider wanted to make sure it would never happen again. So he convinced the Alliance to lend him support in a preemptive strike.

"It was a genocide."

"This again?" laughed the mage. "Come on, Athanar. We weren't doing anything to them that they weren't doing to us."

"Does that make it right, Sandros?" asked Athanar.

"No, obviously not," said Sandros. "You didn't see me taking part in any of that, and I'm a warlock. But you can't just let a foreign country rampage across your lands and not strike back. If you turn the other cheek, your enemy can just hit you again.

"Why did you join the Silver Hand anyway?"

"I thought that joining the High Elven offbrand would be a step downwards in quality," said Athanar flatly.

Sandros laughed again. "Seriously, though."

"I admired Uther Lightbringer," said Athanar. "I admired the Silver Hand. I remember them in the battle of Southshore, their banners swaying in the wind. Their hammers glowing with an unworldly light as they smashed their way through the orcs.

"Yet they walked in monk robes when off the battlefield."

A paladin and a warlock? And odd friendship. Maiev looked to Sandros. "You are a warlock?"

"Yep," said Sandros.

"And you are fighting the Legion?" asked Maiev.

"Um, yeah," said Sandros. "They burned down my house and killed my pet cat."

"Then why seep yourselves in their unholy energies?" asked Velen.

"Unholy, holy, it's all the same to me," said Sandros. "I was curious as to how the spells worked, and I didn't stop myself from investigating them. Pay off the right people, and you can do just about anything. I'm rich, so it's fine."

Maiev looked to Athanar incredulously. "And you associate with him?"

"I've seen self-proclaimed paladins who torture and murder forest troll children," said Athanar. "No one in Quel'thalas called that wrong. What power you use is irrelevant. What matters is how you wield it and to what end."

"I have heard such words many times," said Velen. "Archimonde said them to those who became Eredar. What end are you wielding yours toward?"

"…I do not know, anymore," admitted Athanar.

At that moment, a servant returned and whispered something into Athanar's ear. He nodded. "Prince Kael'thas will see you. So long as you disarm first."

Maiev was about to object. But Velen put a hand to her shoulder. "Good, that does not seem unreasonable to me in any way. We will not need swords for what comes next."

Maiev knew he was probably right. Her mind told her it was potentially foolish, but she somehow knew he was. Drawing out her glaives, she passed them to Athanar. Then she drew out several knives and handed them away. Then her backup glaives from hiding. Then she began to remove her shurikens from hidden compartments.

"We're going to be here a while," said Velen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And time travel enters the story. No doubt somewhere an orc is waterskiing over a tank filled with sharks. Still, this is something I've been building up to for a while. The divergence point for this entire series, so to speak.

I hope no one thinks I got Chromie out of character. I had to judge her personality based on her WoW wiki profile.

Also, it is my personal fanon that Nozdormu is deliberately fucking with the Warcraft timeline. And has been doing so since the events of the Frozen Throne. Seriously, it would instantly explain the endless retcons.

Enjoy.


	13. Sacrifice

**Chapter Thirteen: Sacrifice**

Velen and Maiev were led through the halls of the Black Citadel. Wherever they walked, they saw bodies being picked clean and hauled away. Treasuries were being pried open, and naga, Draenei and High Elf worked together.

They scaled ever higher until they came to a great throne room. And there at the far end, surrounded by his bodyguards, was Prince Kael'thas. The long-haired elf was lounging upon a throne which had been put in place recently and rose as they approached. "The Prophet Velen, I am honored you have come to meet with us. The Black Temple is ours. Even as we speak, we are overseeing the subjugation of the remaining fel orcs." Descending the steps of the dias, he met them. "I have heard many things about you from your student, Akama."

"All good, I hope," said Velen.

"He spoke of your wisdom and compassion," said Kael'thas. "It is unfortunate that the orcs did not heed either. I am also told that there is a schism between his people and yours?"

"His are descended from those who colonized Draenor before ever my own folk came here," said Velen. "They bound their spirits to the land and were affected badly when Draenor failed. Some call them 'broken' though I have never liked the term.

"There is friendship between up, but I fear it is a distant one."

"I desire to reunite your people to better Outland," said Kael'thas. "Akama has been of invaluable service in defeating Magtheridon. If your people's could be brought under a single banner, they would be stronger for it."

"And whose banner would that be?" asked Velen. "Yours?"

"Akama's of course," said Kael. "His is the larger of the two and, with all due respect, his military achievements are greater. For my part, I have no desire to rule directly over this place. Soon I will depart Outland and leave behind me only a small garrison. With a military governor to ensure the Legion does not return, of course. You have my word your people shall rule themselves."

"You ask a great deal, Prince Kael'thas," said Velen. "My people do not determine who should rule purely by power at arms. In any case, I cannot grant any answer to you without first consulting my people."

"Do you not speak for them?" asked Kael'thas. "Can you not see how they will choose." There was a carefully hidden tinge of sarcasm in that statement, wasn't there?

Kael'thas believed Velen a fraud. If Velen was annoyed, he did not show it. "The future lies before me. But it is always changing. The smallest choice may shift things. No, I have come to address certain concerns.

"In a dream, I beheld a great hand, reaching out to grasp at the heart of entire worlds. I was led to believe that this hand would be within this place."

"You look upon it, here," said Kael'thas. Then he turned to Maiev and paid Velen no more heed. "Maiev Shadowsong, your aid to the Alliance, was invaluable. It is my hope that we may continue the friendship between our people's in the future."

"I would find that far preferable," said Maiev, knowing she was in no position to bargain.

"Still, I would like the two of you to be my guests at a ceremony," said Kael'thas. "We are about to make history on this day."

"History is a difficult thing to judge until after it has been made," said Velen.

"Then I shall act as I must and let future masses judge my life for what it is," said Kael'thas. "Come."

He led them under guard up a staircase and to a high terrace overlooking the surrounding lands. From here Maiev could see the barren lands stretching around them. It was a vast tide rushing toward them. But on the terrace was what worried Maiev.

The Eye of Sageras stood there, surrounded by naga. It gleamed with still more horrific power than it had in the tomb. And now there were demons near it, only a little way away. They seemed to be working to create some form of portal. Illidan Stormrage was near them, meditating silently.

"The Eye of Sageras. You have been using it," said Maiev.

"We have been wielding our enemies weapon against them," said Kael'thas proudly. "Already we have broken the Legion's ability to conduct future campaigns. Soon, very soon, we will break the Legion.

"How goes it, Vashj?"

Lady Vashj approached and coiled around Kael'thas. She drew very near Kael, and he smiled. Maiev felt disgusted at the sight of so foul a creature so close with an elf. "Well, indeed. Lord Illidan is meditating above, and my summoners have nearly completed the ritual. Kirrasan is working to open the portal as we speak."

Maiev remembered the name. "Kirrasan? Are you working with demons? Have you stooped so low, Kael?"

"A necessary evil to avert greater ones' later," said Kael. "It is done with a great deal of reluctance, I assure you."

"In my experience, good cannot come out of evil," said Velen, sounding annoyed now. "Where is Akama."

Akama emerged from the shadows alongside his guards. He had weapons on hand. "I am here, Velen. Why are you here?"

"I see a future coming from this room," said Velen. "I see great events. And I see great evils stirring."

"Perhaps you should speak plainly, Prophet," said Kael'thas, shaking Vashj off.

"As you wish," said Velen. "What occurs within this terrace shall echo into eternity. It may effect a thousand worlds and not for the better."

"Do you have a different definition of speaking plainly, Prophet?" asked Vashj.

Velen sighed. "You are about to destroy my homeworld and I would very much like you to stop. It is not necessary. It could result in you becoming nearly as bad as the Legion itself, and it will kill a lot of innocent people."

"Touching." hissed Vashj. "Tell me, Old One, what alternative do you provide? Shall we wait for the Legion to come to us as the cursed night elves did for endless ages?"

"You must wait," said Velen. "For only a little while longer?"

"Wait for what?" asked Kael'thas. "Until the legion has destroyed everything beautiful and good in my world? Until the monuments of my people are cast down and the earth marred? Until the cities are obliterated and the trees consumed by the flames of the undead? How long must we endure endless assaults before we are allowed to strike back?"

"Azeroth will be the end of the Legion. I have foreseen this," said Velen.

"Who do you think you are looking at, Prophet?" asked Vashj. "We are all of us the children of Azeroth."

"I am not speaking of the world," said Velen, looking up. "I speak of the Titan growing within the world. A Titan with immense power, who may one day destroy both the Burning Legion and the Void Lords."

"What are Void Lords?" asked Kael'thas.

Velen sighed. "…I'm sorry, I'm speaking of things not yet revealed. The Void Lords are-"

"Nevermind, I don't care. They're probably not important anyway," said Kael'thas. "The last time a prophet showed up in Alliance territory was not ideal. At best, it would have left my people to die of magical addiction in Kalimdor. How can a Titan be growing in Azeroth?"

"It is the means by which the Titans of old reproduced," said Velen. "The life on the surface of the world create a consciousness within the core. Over time the consciousness grows in power, forming the body of a Titan. Eventually that Titan will come into full being and emerged fully formed." This was the first Maiev had heard about any of this.

"I see," said Kael'thas. "So the crux of your argument is that this infant Titan growing within Azeroth will one day fix all our problems. Thus rendering all our struggles pointless?"

"She will not fix all your problems, nor will she render our struggles pointless," said Velen. "She may destroy the Legion and the other dark forces, but she will not be able to-"

"Wait," said Vashj, "this Titan is growing inside Azeroth?"

Velen looked at her. "Yes."

"As a bird does in an egg?" asked Vashj.

"In a manner of speaking," said Velen. "However-"

"Kael, after we destroy the Burning Legion we should kill this Titan right away," said Vashj.

"What?!" said Velen. Vashj shrugged. "If there is one thing I've learned, it is that everything in this universe is trying to kill us. Perhaps this Titan would hatch and destroy the Legion. But the Titans have all but abandoned Azeroth before now. I expect our existence is little more than an afterthought to them."

"That is not true," said Velen. "The many races of Azeroth were created to safeguard her so that-"

"Meaning we are a security system," said Vashj. "One whose task would be complete when this Titan emerges."

"…Yes," said Velen. "But it will not destroy Azeroth. Life will persist afterward."

"I'm sure the Titans want us to believe that," said Vashj. "Kael, there are two possible results of this godlike creature awakening. In one result, it harmlessly emerges and brings about a reign of peace and plenty. In the other, it tears its way out of the crust of the earth and possibly eats it for sustenance.

"Now let me ask you this. Given the history of this universe, which one of these two possible events, do you find more likely?"

Maiev was stunned. "The naga has a point," she said after a moment.

"This is all theoretical," said Kael'thas. "We'll discuss what to do about this Titan after we wipe out the Legion."

"This is absurd! Have you heard nothing I've said?" said Velen. "What you are doing is not necessary. In time-"

"I hear you. I just don't agree with you," said Kael'thas. "If we kill the Burning Legion now and the titan, Azeroth, awakens, she has less work to do. No harm is done.

"So we might as well try."

"But you'll be destroying my people's ancient homeworld!" said Velen. "Not to mention billions of other innocent people! We were driven into the stars ages ago, before even the night elves! For untold millennia we've dreamed of one-day returning, of restoring it to a place of light and beauty! Of recolonizing it! Do this and… you'll crush everything they have left to hope for!"

Vashj shared a glanced with Kael. "We're aware of the fact. We just don't care. At all. In the slightest."

"What Vashj means," said Kael'thas, "is that your world is nothing more than a twisted mockery of what it was. It doesn't seem worth the trouble of recolonizing. You can just start over somewhere that isn't infested with demons."

Velen turned to Akama. "Akama, you must see that this is wrong.'

"I've waited for your glorious future long enough, Velen," said Akama. "I've seen my people slaughtered like animals before you refused to let us fight back against the Horde. We were told what was going to happen, and you ignored the warnings."

"I didn't-" began Velen.

And then a stunningly beautiful, red-skinned succubus walked up, a huge axe on her back. She grabbed Velen's hands and smiled. "Velen! How have you been! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Kirrasan," said Velen hatefully.

"Tell me, how did settling Draenor work out for you?" asked Kirrasan. "Nevermind, I'm sure it turned out great. After all, you're renowned far and wide for your wisdom. And you had such a great deal of advance notice to prepare."

"You've made your point," said Velen.

"What is she talking about?" asked Maiev.

"Oh, I warned Velen about Kil'jadens plans," said Kirrasan. "Told him exactly what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. Because of me, the Draenei had time to prepare, and the war lasted much longer than it might have.

"If he'd just listened to my advice on how to win said war, we wouldn't be here.

"Are all the preparations made, Kirrasan?" asked Kael'thas flatly.

"Yes, you'll have your portal to Argus," said Kirrasan. "We'll be able to strike directly at it, kill Kil'jaden and finally obliterate the Legion.

"Just be careful, Kil'jaden may be aware of us."

"We'll keep it in mind," said Kael'thas. "Begin the ritual!"

Then, at that moment, a great storm kicked up in the distance. It flowed toward them at a breakneck rate and then halted before the doors of the Black Citadel.

"What is this, Vashj?" asked Kael'thas, rushing to edge. "Where did this storm come from?"

"Keep your head down, fool! Something terrible is drawing near!"

Illidan roused himself and stood defiant as a figure appeared. Looking at it made Maiev's heart skip a beat. It rose a giant of will and power, and the heavens seemed to groan by its very presence. Soon it took form into a figure like that of Archimonde. Yet it was red and clad in the robes of a sorcerer. "Foolish little mongrel. Do you truly think that defeating these fools will be the end of this?! I thought you to be more cunning, Illidan."

"Kil'jaeden!" laughed Illidan. "I was hoping to speak with you before I brought about the salvation of this universe. The tide has turned, and the fate of the Legion is soon to be decided!"

"Indeed?" asked Kil'jaden. "These servitors you've gathered show some promise. But you have come to the end of the world. You managed to strike at some of my worlds and in so doing allowed me to motivate the Legion more than ever.

"But the portals are gone. My wrath will soon be-"

Kirrasan walked forward and waved cheerily. "Hi, Kil'jaden."

Kil'jaden halted as he saw her. His expression became guarded. "Kirrasan."

"Yep. I gave them the location of Argus," said Kirrasan. "I mean, I considered staying loyal. But then I remembered how you treated the succubi like glorified consorts. We never got to do anything important, and all the major jobs went to Eredar and Doomguards. We're practically second class citizens. And now that Archimonde's dead, I don't need you anymore.

"I hate taking a direct hand, but you've been asking for this for millennia."

Kil'jaden's gaze turned to the portal which even now was opening. He was not panicked, but there was a flicker of fear on his face. "Hold a moment, Illidan Stormrage, I may have misjudged you. There is time. If you will power down the Eye of Sageras, we may establish a dialogue and-"

"Open fire," said Kael'thas.

The Eye of Sageras roared to life and fired into the portal. The image of Kil'jaden flashed and disappeared before their eyes. Maiev could see beyond the portal as a great sea began to boil.

Velen rushed forward to set a hand to Kael'thas' shoulder. "I beg of you, do not do this! There is an entire civilization on Argus! Women and children!"

"Excellent point," said Illidan as he walked forward to the eye. Setting a hand on it, he glowed with power. And his voice carried forth to the world beyond. _**"Hear me, citizens of the Burning Legion! You have consumed the entire world for the sake of your vaunted ideology! You have slaughtered the innocent and bright untold devastation to the universe!**_

 _ **"And now the universe has summoned me! I am Illidan Stormrage, defeater of Archimonde and the engineer of your destruction! As you have sought to pass judgment on creation, so has creation sent me to pass judgment on you!**_

 _ **"Your civilization will burn to ashes! Your people will be extinguished from the universe! The very memory of your species shall be ash in the wind, and all your struggles shall be for naught! "DIE AND BE FORGOTTEN LIKE YOUR VICTIMS!"**_

Velen began to glow with light, but a blade was set to his throat. Akama was near at hand. "Do not move, Velen. I do not wish to kill you."

"Akama…" said Velen. "Stop this."

"I've tried to remember what I felt when I heard of your visions as a child," said Akama. "I tried to bring those visions into reality. When that failed, I tried to implore later generations to do so from memory. But there is nothing now.

"My home is in ashes. My people are marred. I could live a thousand ages, and I would not see them recover. I don't care about redemption anymore. I don't care about Argus. All that matters to me at this point is revenge. And now I can have it."

Maiev felt she should do something. But what could she do? She had no weapons, and many powerful enemies were around her. The spells of Illidan were consuming an entire world. A world of demons, yes, a world that was altogether corrupt.

Wasn't this justice? Wasn't this what she should have wanted? Had she learned of this months ago in Ashenvale, she would not have cared. But perhaps that was as much the work of evil as Archimonde's deeds. Right now, Illidan was destroying an entire world. He'd already destroyed many others. And he might destroy more. The Betrayer could annihilate the Legion world by world.

And no one in Azeroth would call it wrong.

But it would be wrong. The achieve peace through such means and have Kael'thas and Illidan hailed as heroes? Children would grow up idolizing them, with no one left to tell the tale of their misdeeds. It could not be allowed.

But what could Maiev do?

Then her gaze was drawn upwards. Maiev saw the endless haze of the Twisting Nether part for only a moment. And she saw the light and a figure gazing down on her at the source. Elune herself was there, glorious beyond measure. And at that moment Maiev knew what must happen.

She surged forward and setting a hand to Vashj's shoulder vaulted over her, over the Eye. She landed beyond. Sprinting toward the portal, Maiev felt energies filling her veins. Like that of the Avatar of Vengeance, but clean and pure.

There were cries from behind as she ran.

"Stop her!" cried Vashj's voice, seeming distant. "Stop her before she reaches the portal!"

The portal was near, and the power surging through Maiev was beyond description. Hurling herself into the nexus of energies, it was unleashed. For a moment, there was a seething pain as the power of Elune mixed with the fell powers. Then there was only light.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I've had this part in mind for a while now. We'll see what all this

I think my favorite part of writing this chapter was Vashj. I really found her cynicism enjoyable to put to page. Because really, a policy of genociding everyone who gets in your way, is the best way to victory in Azeroth. If the Alliance threw away all consideration for anyone who wasn't on their side they would have won much sooner.

Don't believe me?

Okay, let's look at the following scenario. King Terenas is not going to pay for the orcs room and board. So he orders the whole species killed. He succeeds. This means that the Alliance doesn't drift apart as quickly. It also means that they may figure out the plague problem faster. And even if they don't, Arthas stops the Scourge of Lordaeron in its tracks.

See, Arthas arrived just too late to stop the shipments from being sent out. But if he doesn't get tied up killing Blackrocks he gets there sooner and spanners Mal'ganis' entire plan. They then launch an invasion of Northrend and win, since the Alliance is much stronger.

The only disadvantage to this plan is that Archimonde sticks around, which means that the war with the Legion and Alliance probably becomes a series of wars. Archimonde becomes sort of like Sauron if you will. An enemy that Arthas passes down to his children's children. Which isn't a good thing in the view of the Dragon Aspects.

Thus, Alexstrasza's plan.

But Kael'thas and Vashj have learned the real lesson of Warcraft. That if your murder your enemies down to the last child. they won't come back later and stab you in the back. I'm serious. That is the moral I took from World of Warcraft. Any time someone shows mercy, it at best results in a temporary enemy mine. Then the person they spared betrays them.

Every time.

The Alliance spares the Horde and is stabbed in the back. Illidan saves Tyrande and is murdered by the night elves later. Thrall spares the Kul'tirans, and they proceed to wage a guerilla war against them. Garrosh is spared and brings an entire alternate dimension to make war on Azeroth.

In fact, there is only one, solitary act of mercy which did not backfire on the person in question. In Frozen Throne, Arthas fights Illidan in single combat and beats him. He has a chance to kill Illidan and instead lets him live.

This act does not come back to bite Arthas in any way. Actually, it helps him. Illidan presents a roadblock to Kil'jadens plans for a few years. At least until the Alliance and Horde fuck everything up.

This means that the sole, solitary example of Blizzard's Aesop working is done by the **VILLAIN!** And they even derail that, changing what was an ambiguous pet the dog moment into a generic 'I'm so evil I'm letting you live.'

So yeah, Velen can shove it.


	14. Triumph

**Chapter Fourteen: Triumph**

Maiev leaped through the portal, emanating bright light. As she did, the energies of the portal fused and shattered. There was a brilliant, blinding explosion that sent everyone sprawling before it. Kael'thas was thrown against a pillar, hardly able to stand as the light gradually faded.

When it did, the portal was gone.

In its place was a sphere of unimaginable pure light. The sphere rose into the sky, into the nether surrounding them. Then it began to expand, and as it did, it seemed to blend into the skies of the nether. The red skies of Outland began to fade as the light poured into them. Little by little, they changed, shifting in hue.

A layman who looked upon it would not have understood it. But Kael'thas knew it well. The veil of Draenor's reality, that once had been obliterated beyond repair, was healing. The energies of the Eye of Sageras had been purified by a single act of sacrifice. Now the sky itself was changing. It had become green, but a healthy, purified green, like grass.

The unholy energy that was everywhere, so thick he'd ceased to notice it, was burning away. And as Kael'thas looked upon the domain of Outland, he saw the sun dawn. The Draenei marveled.

But Illidan could see none of this. His eyes were blind to all but magic, and he ran to the broken husk of the Eye of Sageras. "No!" cried Illidan. "The spell is not done! It is not done!" And he cradled the destroyed object like a mother might her child.

"Behold," said Velen, "the purification of Outland has begun."

"What?" said Akama, voice filled with wonder. "What is this?"

"The Eye of Sageras draws to it all the unholy energy within a realm and turns it into a wave of the purest destruction," said Velen. "But just as good may be corrupted, so too can evil be mended. A willing sacrifice, infused with the power of the Goddess Elune, broke the spell.

"All the energies of darkness within Outland have been turned against the darkness. And in so doing have been transformed into a new barrier between worlds. The demons will not find returning to this place easy."

"I presume that you foresaw all this, then," said Vashj, voice furious.

"I see many possible futures," said Velen, smiling. "This was one of them."

Vashj clenched her bow. "Wrong answer. Narsh, take him away, cut his throat."

Kael'thas moved forward between them quickly. "Hold, Vashj. We cannot afford to alienate our allies here. Akama, arrange quarters for the Prophet Velen. He may leave when he wills."

"Kael-" began Vashj.

"We will discuss the matter later," said Kael'thas.

Then he turned to Velen. Something was wrong. "If you knew this would happen, why did you try to stop us."

"Just because good can be brought out of evil does not remove my personal responsibility," said Velen. "I could not in good conscience allow you to destroy a world filled with innocents. And had you listened, this may have been achieved in other ways."

"Get him out of our sight." snapped Vashj.

Velen left quickly.

Illidan was still trying to conjure some semblance of power from the Eye. His movements were more and more desperate. "Lord Illidan, we must compose ourselves."

Illidan halted and finally arose. "You are right, young Kael. We must discuss our plans from here."

"The Eye of Sageras has burned out," said Vashj. "The magics within it have been shattered. It is now wholly unuseable."

"What now?" asked Kirrasan.

"Let us keep all this in perspective," said Kael'thas quickly. "Even if we have not destroyed Argus, we have still done immense damage to the Legion. We have won a great victory and secured Azeroth from outside threats.

"Our initial mission is a complete success."

"That doesn't answer my question," noted Kirrasan.

"Now, I believe we should turn our attention to securing Outland. Once we are finished, we'll arrange a return to Lordaeron," said Kael'thas. "I am certain that we will-"

And then, suddenly, he flinched as he found himself drawn from his body. He was looking down upon a glacier of snow, lined with the bones of thousands. And as he walked amidst it, he came to a suit of armor, lying abandoned in the snow. It was frozen in a crystal of ice, but magic was leaking from it.

He kneeled by it and saw within it a spirit of power.

"Help me…" said the voice. "Or our people… all our people… will die…"

And then he was back. Vashj was looking at him in concern. "Kael, what is wrong?"

"I saw something," said Kael'thas. "Armor frozen in ice." Then he remembered the information gathered by the Kirin Tor. "The Frozen Throne."

"Impossible. The Frozen Throne was destroyed," said Vashj.

"Yes, but Archimonde was never able to find the spirit of Ner'zhul," said Kael'thas. "It appears he had some sort of backup plan. He was calling for help."

"Oh, that's because the scourge is fully capable of operating without a Lich King," said Kirrasan. "It was designed with a deadman's switch, so if the Lich King was destroyed, it would continue operating. All undead that ever served under him of it would be seized with the urge to destroy and kill. They wouldn't pick targets or anything.

"Depending on who it was who was ruling as Lich King, it might actually make the scourge even more dangerous." "Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Kael'thas.

Kirrasan yawned. "You didn't ask. It wasn't as if we were fighting the undead."

"If this is the case, why haven't the undead gone berserk?" asked Vashj.

"Because in the absence of a Lich King, they are programmed to go into the service of agents of the Burning Legion," said Kirrasan. "Kill the Lich King and the Dreadlords get instant control."

"So why would Ner'zhul be contacting us?" asked Kael'thas.

"Ner'zhul always had his own agenda," said Illidan. "He knew full well that Archimonde would destroy him as soon as he outlived his usefulness. He planned a betrayal at a critical moment. But Arthas broke his control and killed Mannoroth early.

"As a result, Archimonde destroyed the Frozen Throne, and Ner'zhul was left without a champion."

"So he wants to recruit me?" theorized Kael'thas. That seemed an act of desperation.

"I imagine he wants to ally," said Illidan, now regaining his composure. "He is in desperate straights. His champion is gradually subverting the scourge to his own plans. And if either Arthas or the Dreadlords find out he's alive, their first order of business will be destroying him.

"He knows you hate Arthas. He knows you hate the Legion. And he probably knows something you don't. So, you are an ideal person to ally with."

"Kael, is it possible that the explosion of the portal was not an accident?" asked Vashj. "It happened only after our armies were through."

"Oh yeah, that was part of Arthas' evil plan to split the Alliance in two and arrange a coup by Garithos," said Kirrasan, equally casually. "This took the Kirin Tor out of the picture. Which means he doesn't have to worry about you genociding his subordinates.

"Truly a dastardly plan."

Kael'thas eyed her suspiciously. "Once again, why did you not say this before?"

"A better question would be, why didn't Illidan say anything?" asked Kirrasan.

Kael had had enough of her. Whether or not she was lying was irrelevant at this stage. "Do not attempt to sew discord between us, succubus. You have no proof for these accusations, and it is a moot point. Whether Arthas sabotaged the portal or not, the results have been excellent."

"Still, the quest lies before us," said Illidan. "Will we go into the cold north? Or stay here and consolidate our hold?"

Kael'thas remained silent for a long, long moment. "The High Elves will ascertain the truth of this with our own eyes."

"And the naga shall stand with you, young Kael," said Vashj.

"I will leave Sanguinar in charge of Outland in my absence." decided Kael'thas. "Or, rather, in charge of the forces I leave behind. Akama, I ask that you cooperate with him until I can return. Urgent matters demand my attention elsewhere."

Akama nodded, somewhat doubtfully. "As you wish."

"What are we going to do about this… miracle?" asked Illidan in a tone of contempt.

"Say that we achieved it with the assistance of the Prophet Velen," said Kael. "And that Maiev Shadowsong's sacrificed ensured the plan did not fail completely."

"And it's true. In a way," said Vashj.

Kael'thas sighed. "We've settled matters with the Legion. We'll now turn our attention to their agents."

The battle for Outland was over. Now the conflict would turn to the Frozen Throne. Kael'thas just prayed their fortune would not desert them. And that he would, at last, fulfill his vendetta with Arthas.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that's a wrap.

Triumph of the High Elves has taken way longer to finish than I ever expected it to. It's been a fun ride, but I'll be glad to finally get back to Lordaeron. As some of my readers have noted, Outland is mostly a side story. It is necessary for establishing Illidan's power base, but other than that not much happens.

Believe it or not, the miracle that restored the Veil between Outland and the Nether was written in on a whim. It just seemed the natural thing to do, with Elune showing up directly.

Honestly, I have no idea how I'm going to do To Tame a Land. The whole basis for the story has been sabotaged by the events of the Mercyverse. I can't see a way for its events to happen without making the Horde the bad guys in every sense of the word. The complex system of Alliances that have grown up in Kalimdor means that Rexxar's wandering hero shtick would be out of place. I may have to cut it.

Fortunately To Tame a Land is by far the worst campaign in the entire game series. The gameplay is dull, the story is poorly paced, the protagonist is about as compelling as a bucket of paint, and the storyline is rendered completely pointless. The orcs burn down Theramore a few years later anyway, and Daelin Proudmoore is demonstrated 100% right.

So it isn't much of a loss.

Still, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to them.


End file.
